


Stand By Me

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ardyn is a cockwomble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sexual Assault, Stockholm Syndrome, physical assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: “Why've they picked up security? No one sent me the memo.” Gladio leaned against the wall, right underneath the crack left behind after Noctis' sword.Noctis scoffed, tilting his head, “I dunno, some threat or something. Da-the King asked me to come back, so I came back...I wasn't warned I'd end up a prisoner again.”“Sounds pretty serious.”Noctis shrugged carelessly, “Inconvenient.” He muttered and Gladio watched his sword burst into a shower of blue sparks, a shiver ran down his spine as the magic in the air slowly dissipated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I couldn't resist the urge to start another GladNoct story, this one is intended to be multi-chapter. I am writing as I go and have no particular plan in mind except a vague one so tags and warnings will be updated as I go. I have to say I adore exploring power dynamics in fics and GladNoct have the strangest and most fascinating. So, please enjoy and please, please take note of any future changes to the tags, thank you.

Gladio was walking past the crownsguard training rooms, having just finished up his own workout. He had a towel wrapped around his broad shoulders and was topless to expose his tattoos. As he passed he heard a sudden loud crash then the sound of someone retching, curious, he moved closer to the door and pushed it open. At first glance it appeared empty, then Gladio's eyes landed upon a dark heap in one corner. The heap moved, groaning heavily and Gladio watched as it morphed into Prince Noctis.

 

“Damn...” Noctis shook out his hands, blue light flashing from his finger tips as he bent and scooped up a sword. He took a breath and Gladio leaned against the door to watch with his arms folded across his chest. Noctis took a breath, the air crackled and he let out a loud cry as he threw the weapon across the room. It hit the wall, ending up stuck deep into the stone before Noctis' entire body blurred. The air took on a strange, thick quality and Gladio could taste something acrid on his tongue as all the hairs on his body stood on end. Blue light exploded outward, leaving behind an imprint of the prince's crouched form that seared itself into the backs of Gladio's eyelids. It was like the sudden onset of storm as Noctis was propelled forward where his sword awaited him. There was thud, a crunch and a curse as the prince dropped from seven feet in the air to the floor after hitting the wall. Gladio's eyes immediately spotted the smear of blood on the wall and without another thought ran to the prince's side. He fell to his knees by the boys side, concern taking over as he searched the prince from top to bottom. Blood coated his face and poured between his cupped fingers, blue eyes blinking slowly as if he had dazed himself when he'd hit the wall.

 

“Noct? Noct, hey...look at me. How bad are you hurt?”

 

“...by dose...” Noctis managed, rolling over and spitting crimson to the hard wood floor.

 

“You hit the wall face first.” Gladio sighed, helping the young prince to sit up. “You got a potion?”

 

Noctis jerked his head towards the corner of the room and Gladio got up to rummage in his training bag. “Ya'know, you should take more care. This isn't really the right place to practice warping.” Gladio admonished him as he came back with a dampened cloth and a potion to fix Noctis' broken nose.

 

“Well, they won't let me go anywhere else.” Noct replied bitterly, snatching the potion from Gladio's fingers and downing it.

 

“They?” Gladio didn't need it confirmed really, Noctis had guards follow him every minute of every day. “Well, we can dismiss them now I'm here.” He grunted, helping the shaken prince to his feet again. “Does your highness need anything else?”

 

Noctis shook his head, waving a dismissive hand as he wiped blood from his face. “Tell them to leave, I don't need them babysitting me.” He gestured to the two silent guards either side of the door Gladio had come through, they had been so silent Gladio hadn't even noticed them.

 

“Hey, you guys can go home now.”

 

“We have orders sir. We have to stay-”

 

“Gladio'll be more than enough to protect me.” Noctis snapped, going to the wall and looking up at his sword. He leapt, fingers curling around the hilt as he pressed the soles of his boots against the wall and heaved. It came free with a crack and Noctis managed a perfect back flip as he landed on his feet again. “Leave us.” He commanded imperiously and the guards shared nervous glances before finally stepping away from the wall and leaving. “Thank the six.” Noctis breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

 

“Why've they picked up security? No one sent me the memo.” Gladio leaned against the wall, right underneath the crack left behind after Noctis' sword.

 

Noctis scoffed, tilting his head, “I dunno, some threat or something. Da-the King asked me to come back, so I came back...I wasn't warned I'd end up a prisoner again.”

 

“Sounds pretty serious.”

 

Noctis shrugged carelessly, “Inconvenient.” He muttered and Gladio watched his sword burst into a shower of blue sparks, a shiver ran down his spine as the magic in the air slowly dissipated.

 

“You know he only does it 'coz he's worried.”

 

“Ugh, you sound like Ignis.” Noctis picked up a water bottle and took a swig, he drew it from his mouth as he eyed Gladio thoughtfully. “He's never even around, I doubt he has the time to be worried.”

 

Gladio sighed, “I think you'll change your mind when you're king.”

 

“Yeah, but that's years away.” Noct shook his head, screwing the cap on and setting the bottle back down. He turned back to Gladio and his sword manifested in a burst of brilliant sparks. “Spar with me.” He demanded, a hint of his old petulance in his voice. Gladio smirked, pushing himself away from the wall.

 

“As his majesty wishes.” He agreed, offering Noctis a mocking bow.

 

After training they left the room sweaty and buzzing with adrenaline. Gladio had a nice bruise on the inside of his wrist where Noctis had smacked him with the blunt edge of his sword, his eyes alight with surprising ferocity. Noctis sported several painful bruises all up his back from being thrown about like a rag doll at his Shield's hands, not that he minded. Gladio was one of the few people who didn't treat him as if he was going to have their heads chopped off for so much as looking at him wrong, it was as if they'd forgotten that the death sentence had been eradicated a hundred or so years ago and even if it hadn't, Noctis wasn't a monster. They headed back towards Noctis' quarters where two heavily armed guards awaited them, eyes on the wall opposite and arms down by their sides. Noctis nodded to them and cringed inwardly as he received twin bows and murmurs of 'good evening prince'. He ignored them and went inside, Gladio following behind.

 

“I'm gunna take a shower.” Noctis muttered vaguely, his eyes moving to the bathroom door. As he walked he divested himself of his clothing, lifting his t-shirt over his head and tossing it into a corner before unzipping his pants. Gladio pointedly looked away towards one of the large posters on Noctis' wall. He folded his arms over his chest and waited, listening to the thud of Noctis' boots as they hit the tiled bathroom floor and then the hiss of the shower. Gladio let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He was certain Noctis had no real idea what he did to him, he wasn't even sure how much experience in the area of flirting and romance he actually had. Being a prince had it's downsides, one of them being an inability to truly socialise like a normal kid.

 

While Gladio waited he strolled around Noctis' bedroom, trying to keep his thoughts on the present as he eyed the heaps of clothes with distaste. He didn't know quite how Noctis managed it but he was one of the messiest people Gladio knew, he could fill a huge space in minutes, or so it seemed. Luckily, while in the castle he had maids to do his cleaning, so generally the clothes on the floor were clean and there were no mouldy plates like there were in his apartment. He warily picked up a pair of tight black underpants up and set them aside however, he paused when he spotted something silver glinting out the corner of his eye. He frowned and dropped the underwear to the floor, he bent and looked underneath the bed. He pulled out what he had assumed was a silver pin but several items of clothing came with it. Gladio's eyebrow rose as he realised he was holding a set of Kingsglaive fatigues in his hands, oddly in Noctis' size. “What the hell?” He muttered, wondering where the prince had managed to scrounge a Kingsglaive uniform and for what purpose. Just as he was about to put it back he heard the shower shut off and Noctis walked out with a towel around his hips and on his head, he was busy drying his hair so Gladio had time to stuff it back underneath the bed. He decided to keep a closer watch on the young prince, it seemed highly suspect that that uniform was under his bed.

 

“Hey, Gladio, you can use my shower if you want. Unless you wanna go home?” Noctis removed the towel and blinked as he realised Gladio was on his knees by his bed, a pair of his underwear lying forlornly by one of Gladio's knees. “Uh...”

 

Gladio got to his knees, frowning and trying not to blush. “I dropped my keys.” He said and looked away.

 

“Ok...sure.” Noctis tilted his head obviously not believing Gladio's poor lie.

 

“I think I'll go home.” Gladio cleared his throat, suddenly tight from embarrassment. He had to avert his eyes from the princes chest, barely able to resist the urge to look. Sparring with the prince was becoming an ever more interesting experience, especially since Noctis had grown. Not only was his skill improving immensely which made their matches more fun, but Noctis' body was now very distracting. He was lithe, his skin soft. On the rare occasions he managed to down Gladio he tended to sit on top of him for longer than was strictly necessary, which was also pleasantly new. The silence stretched into uncomfortable territory for a moment before Gladio turned and walked towards the door, he felt Noctis' piercing blue eyes on his back all the way. His flesh prickled, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he swore he felt Noctis' eyes on his ass. He pushed the thought aside and grabbed the door handle.

 

Later that night Gladio returned to the citadel, intent on discovering what Noctis was planning to do with the stolen uniform. He had a suspicion that the boy was sneaking out, it wouldn't surprise him as he'd done it numerous times before but Gladio was worried since the threats had been made on Noctis' life. Gladio was, above all things, the prince's shield. It was his job to ensure the future king survived to fulfil his role as ruler of Lucis. His father had drilled this into him since he had been old enough to hold a sword, Gladio remembered those first years with intense clarity. If it came to it, Gladio was to give his life for the King's. It was his duty. It was his entire purpose in life. He was protector and decoy and friend. Without Noctis his life literally had no meaning. This devotion had been slow to start but as they had both grown together so had their relationship. It had gone from cold misunderstandings and blossomed into something Gladio had no name for. He halted his thoughts when he came to a place he knew Noctis liked to use during his night time escapes, he hid himself behind a convenient shrubbery and waited, hoping that it was all just his paranoia.

 

And hour later and he was proved very wrong. Noctis emerged from the second story window, clad entirely in black and silver. He looked around nervously, eyes jumping from one shadow to the next before he dared push the window further open and drew a curved dagger from it's sheath at his side. Gladio watched as he tossed the dagger and it landed into a tree about a foot from the ground, Noctis immediately followed in a spectacular flurry of blue sparks. It was a perfect warp and Noctis grinned to himself as he yanked the blade from the tree and sheathed it again, he crouched low and began moving quietly through the bushes of the citadel gardens. Gladio followed, making sure every foot fall was silent.

 

Noctis had used this route to escape multiple times before, he knew the guards routines off by heart and used it to his advantage. However, as added protection he pulled up the hood of the Kingsglaive uniform he had nicked from the stores to hide his face. He slid down an alley, moving towards the low wall that separated the citadel from the rest of the city. Taking the main gates would have been a stupid move so Noctis stole over the walls with the stealth of a thief. Finally he was free. A surge of adrenaline pulsed through his body as he straightened up and trotted down the alley until he found himself in the busy streets of Insomnia. Noctis smirked, removing the hood and the jacket, leaving him in a pair of tight leather trousers and black shirt. He tucked the uniform beneath a well-used stone before giving a soft, bird-like whistle. He waited and a few seconds later got an answering call, he grinned and headed towards it at a fast trot.

 

Gladio, stood in the shadows, frowned as he realised where the prince was headed. The party district. A place packed full of clubs and bars, flashing lights and copious amounts of alcohol. He rolled his eyes but was slightly impressed at Noctis' nerve, if his father discovered he was sneaking out to go partying at night he would probably be pulled out of his school and home tutored. Gladio had no intention of telling but he was concerned about Noctis' safety, so he continued to follow, admiring the scantily clad people who were also headed for a good night out. A woman bumped into him and when she said sorry she gave him a look and winked before running off with her friends, Gladio smirked to himself as he continued to follow the prince at a distance.

 

Noctis spotted Prompto waiting for him beneath a lamppost, eyes locked on the screen of his phone. He ran up to him and clapped him on the back, making him squawk. “Hey, you scared me!” Prompto exclaimed, putting his phone away in the back pocket of his pale jeans. “So, were you followed?”

 

Noctis scoffed, “No. Come on, I need a drink.” He took Prompto by the wrist and together the went into the nearest bar. Inside it was hot and sticky, their boots stuck to the floor unpleasantly but Noctis revelled in every disgusting moment. He shouldered his way past indifferent patrons, smiling to himself at the fact that his face was relatively unknown this far out from the citadel. He reached the bar and ordered a drink for himself and Prompto, while he waited he drummed his fingers against the hard wood and eyed the people mingling around him. People eyed him sometimes, their eyes crawling over his slim body with a familiar hunger, Noctis turned away from them. He deliberately chose to wear the remnants of the Kingsglaive uniform, it was well known enough for people to avoid messing with him but afforded him more privacy than the Crownsguard. The Kingsglaive were notorious for their carousing in the party district, he could blend in easily. Admittedly, the curved, deadly looking dagger sheathed at his side helped keep most of the more troublesome degenerates of the cities underworld at bay. When they received their drinks, Noctis and Prompto pushed away from the bar and went to find seats by the dance floor.

 

Gladio sat at the bar, a drink of his own in his hand as he watched the prince closely. He noted how people were taking long, lingering looks at the two boys at the table but seemed wary to approach. Gladio was proud of the way Noctis had disguised himself, the way he had chosen this particular area to hide himself in full view. No one would expect the Prince of Lucis to be wondering around in the Party district, let alone dressed as Kingsglaive. It was clever, something Ignis would have come up with and, perhaps, he had. However, after talking with his dad, Gladio knew that those who had issued the threat against Noctis' life were deadly serious. It wasn't worth the risk to leave him alone now. Gladio sipped the whisky in his hand and watched Noctis laugh while Prompto gesticulated broadly, almost falling out of his seat. Noctis grabbed him by the upper arm and pulled him smoothly back, showing off reflexes enhanced over years of careful, regimented training. Gladio felt a flash of pride and smiled to himself. Gladio watched Noctis throw his head back, laughing loudly and brightly, the sound was enthralling even over the din of others enjoying themselves. He felt a trickle of the electricity that normally haunted their training sessions trail fingers down his spine. Noctis was gazing absently around the room, lips around the straw of his drink, and Gladio couldn't look away. He had never seen the prince look so relaxed, it looked good on him. It took a second before Gladio realised that Noctis was staring into a corner, something in his face seemed a little concerned. He reached across the table and tapped Prompto's wrist, his friend looked at him and arched a curious eyebrow. Noctis muttered something, leaning across the table to speak directly into his friends ear. Gladio got an eyeful of Noctis' tight ass but this time he wasn't paying much attention as his eyes caught what Noctis had spotted, a shadowy looking figure hidden in the corner. Gladio rose, downing his drink as he headed straight for Noctis and Prompto who were already rising to leave.

 

Noct spotted him first, his face paled and he cursed under his breath. Gladio smirked at him, arms folding across his chest. “Well, well, well...fancy seeing you here, highness.”

 

“Gladio, shut up!” Noctis hissed, eyes darting around to check if anyone had noticed.

 

“Come on, there's someone watching too closely. Let's get out of here.” Gladio rolled his eyes and snatched Noctis' wrist up, curling his thick fingers around it and feeling the delicate bones beneath his skin. Prompto followed nervously as Gladio dragged the Prince from the bar.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this chapter is satisfactory. It is, as expected, full of angst. Thank you for reading.

The darkness pressed in on the three of them as Gladio pulled the Prince down an alley. Noctis stumbled a little, a curse hissing from his lips before he yanked his wrist free of his Shield's grip. “Where are we going?”

 

Gladio didn't turn to look back, merely increased his long stride. “Back to the citadel.” He informed Noctis.

 

“What?! C'mon Gladio, we're just getting started.”

 

“And someone recognised you.” Gladio sighed, frowning at every shadow as they turned a corner into another busy street. “It's not worth the risk, highness.”

 

“How do you know they recognised me? It could've been just someone admiring the view. Hey, you could come with us, you know, just to make sure we're safe.” Noctis' voice turned a little pleading and Gladio snorted softly.

 

“I spoke to my father.” He said, hearing Noctis huff, “He said that the threat is serious.”

 

“Who is it? Who wants to hurt me?” Noctis asked, irritated by his bodyguards untimely interruption.

 

“We're not entirely sure. There's rumours of a terrorist organisation, people from outside the New Wall who aren't happy with the way Lucis has been dealing with this war. People who've lost their homes to Niflheim and, seeing as they can't get to the empire, have decided to target the son of the King.”

 

“Oh come on, they're usually just a bunch of ingrates-”

 

“Your majesty might wanna refrain from finishing that sentence.” Gladio advised, frowning a little as they passed a group of drunk revellers. “There're people here who are from beyond the wall.”

 

Noctis shut his mouth but it didn't stop him from glaring at Gladio's back. “But still, you're strong enough to protect me and I can fight. I'm not a kid anymore.”

 

Gladio came to a halt at an intersection, people streamed from bar to bar, their voices loud and raucous but Gladio turned to face his prince with a sombre expression. “You're not a kid but sometimes you act like one. It's not just _your_ life at risk, prince. If these people found you now do you really think they'd let Prompto live?” He gestured at the blond who's eyes widened as he suddenly realised the implications of being best friends with a prince. “Do you think they'd let me live or that I'd not fight to the death for you?”

 

Noctis looked away, unable to hold Gladio's stern gaze. “I guess...”

 

“What about Iggy? Do you think he'd be happy knowing you'd gotten yourself hurt or kidnapped, or worse? Or my father? Or how would your _own_ father feel? Think about that before risking yourself like this again. You've grown but you haven't matured.”

 

Gladio's disappointment was like a rock in Noctis' stomach, he kept his eyes down as he followed Gladio down the street. Prompto seemed to be on high alert, eyes darting around as if he was expecting enemies to pounce from every shadow. It was true, and that was why it hurt so much. Noctis hadn't considered the real risk he was taking or the far reaching consequences of his own stupidity. It made him feel small and weak, he despised it.

 

“Uh...hey, Gladio?”

 

“What?” Gladio turned back to see Prompto come to a halt, looking back over his shoulder. “Prompto?”

 

“There's....I think there's someone following us.” He hissed, turning wide eyes on Gladio who tensed immediately.

 

“Noct, keep your dagger close. Prompto, how far is your home from here?”

 

“Uh...I had to hitch a ride.”

 

“Can you get yourself somewhere safe?”

 

Prompto licked his lips and shifted, “I dunno.”

 

“You won't be safe with us.”

 

“I'll be safer with you than on my own, trust me.” Prompto looked back as several figures emerged from the dark. “I can't fight. I don't know how.”

 

Gladio cursed under his breath before grabbing Noctis' hand and yanking him so he was stood in front of him. “Ok. Let's go.” He grabbed Prompto's wrist and yanked him forward with the prince, keeping them both in his sights as they all broke out into a run. Their boots thudded against the tarmac, sending jolts up through their bones. Gladio watched as Noctis snatched up Prompto's wrist so that they could keep up with one another. The fear in the cool night air was tangible as they took a sharp left, the citadel gates looming ahead like a beacon of hope. Gladio could hear the sound of pursuit and suddenly knew, with dread settling heavily in his gut, that they weren't going to make it.

 

With a growl Gladio came to an abrupt halt, “You two keep running. Get to the gates.” He shouted, stretching out his arm and watching with mild amazement as his massive sword materialised from thin air. He couldn't get used to using Noctis' magic, even if it wasn't as intense as what the Kingsglaive could do. He turned to face the oncoming enemy, his lips curled into a feral snarl.

 

Noctis hesitated. His footsteps faltered and he looked back to see Gladio standing before five or six enemies. Prompto followed his gaze and let out a soft hiss of breath, his hand shook in Noctis' and he was pale beneath the glare of the street lamps. “N-Noct...” Prompto's harsh breath sounded lonely and hopeless in the darkness as the shadows advanced on Gladio's lone form. Noctis felt a sick, swooping sensation in his gut as one of the men dashed forward to attack. There was a crash as two weapons connected and Noctis' fingers tightened on Prompto's. “What...what should we do?”

 

“I...” Noctis heard Gladio grunt as he parried the attack, sending his opponent falling back into his comrades. “I don't...” His tongue felt thick with fear as his free hand reached to the dagger at his belt. His eyes moved to a tall building to his right, it would have a good view of the area and he could...His thoughts trailed off as he looked sideways at Prompto who was trembling in fear and looking at him as if he held all the answers. Looking at him to lead. To protect. Prompto was an average citizen, he didn't have access to the same training as Noctis or Gladio or even Ignis who had taken it upon himself to learn to use weapons. Prompto's upbringing had been perfectly normal, except the distance between him and his parents. Prompto wasn't a soldier, or a royal advisor, he'd never had the need for weapons. Noctis had a duty to make sure Prompto didn't get hurt. He had to protect him; his only friend outside the citadel. He tightened his grip on his friend and nodded his head sharply, a frown of determination crossing his face. He took one last look back at Gladio who was fighting like a man possessed, doing his job to give them time to escape. Noctis took it. He yanked hard on Prompto's arm and together they fled.

 

The gates loomed closer, two guards stood beside them like statues. Noctis felt the tightness in his gut loosen and he released Prompto's hand. They were going to make it.

 

It took a second for Prompto's terrified gasp to reach Noctis' brain, when it had he spun on his heel and saw someone holding his friend by the throat. Noctis' hand went straight for his dagger, holding the curved haft and lifting it as he prepared to defend himself or Prompto. His eyes narrowed and he dropped into a familiar fighting stance.

 

“Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you, your highness.”

 

The cool voice sent a shudder down Noctis' spine as the person holding Prompto stepped into the light. They were still too far away for the guards of the citadel to notice the fight. Noctis was alone. The man was tall with shoulder length red hair and a pair of glittering amber eyes. He wore a smirk and he eyed Noctis with a disturbing hunger. He held a knife to Prompto's throat that looked sharp enough to slice easily through skin. Noctis relaxed his stance reluctantly, unconsciously baring his teeth at the enemy. “There's a good boy. Now, drop your weapon and if you make any move to summon any more I will kill your little friend.”

 

Noctis put his arms out to either side of his body, it took a moment to force his numb fingers to release the hilt of the dagger and it clattered to the floor. “Let him go. It's me you want.”

 

“That is true but I would be remiss if I didn't take advantage of a two for one deal.” The stranger jerked his head and several men grabbed Noctis, forcing his arms behind his back and tangling fingers in his hair. His head was yanked roughly backwards and a hiss escaped his lips at the sting.

“You have me at a disadvantage,” Noctis panted, desperate to buy himself and Prompto more time. Perhaps Gladio would finish with his own fight and come for them, or perhaps the guards would notice their struggle. Someone had to come. “I don't know who you are.”

 

“Me? Oh I'm no one of consequence, don't worry your pretty little head.” The man chuckled as he pulled roughly at Prompto's hair, causing him to gasp in pain.

 

“What do you want from us?”

 

“Well, you see, you happen to have a very large price on your princely head. Someone wants you very badly, badly enough to snatch you right from under your father's rather long nose.”

 

Noctis tried to struggle but the man pressed his blade closer against Prompto's exposed throat, Noctis could see a trickle of dark blood seep from the tiny wound. Prompto whimpered and Noctis forced himself to go limp in his captors arms.

 

“Oh good, this will make everything so much easier. Just relax and maybe your friend will get out of this alive.”

 

“And me?” Noctis asked, although he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

 

The man looked at him, eyes running slowly over Noctis' body as if he was trying to see past his form-fitting clothes. “You? Well, we will just have to wait and see, won't we?”

 

Gladio took out his last opponent with a mighty swing of his sword. The blade cut through the thick armour, severing flesh as it went. Gladio compensated for the over-swing using his own body weight before coming to a halt and resting his weapon over his shoulder. He turned, expecting to see the boys within the safety of the citadel but froze at the scene before him. Prompto and the prince were being ushered into a dark car, the citadel guards completely stationary. Gladio cursed before breaking into a desperate run, blood still dripping from the blade over his shoulders, sliding down his back beneath his jacket. He ignored the uncomfortable sensation as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him towards the car, he reached it just as it began to pull away. He tried to stop it, his sword slicing a long, vicious line into the metal but the driver stepped on the accelerator and sent Gladio falling to his knees. The wheels screamed as the car pulled away, it's lights winking before disappearing into the night completely. “No!” Gladio cried, rising to his feet just as the citadel guards finally started to pay attention and ran over to him. “Damn it!” He slammed the tip of his massive blade deep into the concrete and used it to hold himself upright. His body shook with fury; at the useless guards, at Noctis for being so reckless but most of all at himself for failing in his life's duty.

 

“Sir, sir, are you ok?”

 

Gladio hauled his bulk up using his sword and yanked it out of the floor, causing the citadel guards to flinch behind their helmets. “Alert the crownsguard.” He said slowly, his lips feeling numb.

 

“Alert them to what, sir?”

 

“Tell them...tell them that the prince has been kidnapped.” Gladio turned, avoiding looking at the guards as he strode towards the gates. The guards shared horrified looks before one of them got on the radio to sound the alarm.

 

The King's cane shook in his hand as his eyes bored holes through the back of Gladio's lowered head. He felt sick, his stomach twisting and churning inside, forcing him to breathe through his nose. “...Noctis...” He breathed, the name hung in the air between them. Regis' fingers tightened convulsively upon his cane and he forced himself to rise from his throne. “Gladiolus...please, tell me it's not true.”

 

“I...I'm so sorry, your highness.” Gladio's eyes screwed shut in pain and he grit his teeth. “I failed. I failed you and the prince.”

 

“By the six...” Regis muttered weakly, his legs wobbling beneath him and causing Clarus to run forward and grab him by the elbow lest he collapse completely. His face was white as he reached out to grip his Sheild's arm, fingers so tight he would leave bruises.

 

“Gladio, you can go-”

 

“No. I need to hear what happened...did you see...did you see who took him?”

 

Gladio's breath hitched and still he couldn't bring himself to look up to see the grief stricken King. “No, my lord. I only saw several men...they wore armour but it was cheaply made and when I went back to the site to help clean up only the armour remained. I thought they were men...they died like men but the blood on my sword was...black.” Finally he did raise his head and met the King's eyes, it was as if he'd been stabbed. “Magitek soldier's, your highness.”

 

“Magitek...? Inside the city?” Clarus' eyes narrowed as he looked to the king then back to his son as if he couldn't quite believe his own ears. “How?!”

 

“I don't know.” Gladio shook his head, looking back to the marble floor once again. “I'm sorry.”

 

Regis swallowed past the lump in his throat, slowly he shook off his aide's help and stood as upright as he could. “Gladio, you did your best to protect my son...” He lifted a hand before Gladio could interrupt, “You're your father's son, you have honour and you would have done your utmost to protect your ward. I know that.”

 

Rather than making him feel better, it only made the guilt double inside Gladio's chest until he felt as if he were suffocating. “I...I failed.”

 

“We all do, at times.” Regis muttered, eyes lifting to the back of the hall as if contemplating all his own failures. “Perhaps, if I had been more of an attentive father I could have prevented this all together, if only I had trusted my own son enough to explain the truth to him.” The King sighed heavily, the sound of a broken man. “Clarus?”

 

“My lord?”

 

“Begin the investigations, someone, somewhere saw what happened to my son. We will get him back. We have to.”

 

“As you wish.” Clarus bowed low and then snapped his fingers, two suit-clad men dashed forward and he began rattling off a long list of orders. They wrote them all down in little notebooks before being dismissed.

 

Gladio watched the King walk with dignity to the back of the throne room and disappear behind a door, he took a breath and slowly rose to his feet. When the hall emptied Gladio dared look at his father who was watching him. “D-dad...” His voice dried up as Clarus shook his head slowly and approached, he put a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed.

 

“Don't blame yourself for this, Gladio. You did what you thought was right.”

 

“I'm not strong enough. I couldn't protect him.” Gladio looked at his feet, feeling smaller than he'd ever done before. Guilt racked him and he shuddered under his father's firm grip.

 

“The only cure for this, Gladio, is to help us find the prince and bring him home. Focus on finding him alive and well.”

 

“And Prompto.” Gladio said, still visibly shaken but desperate to try and take note of his father's comfort. “He got taken too.”

 

Clarus frowned, “Why?”

 

“I dunno, I guess to keep Noctis in line. He could have decimated any lone guy and I only saw three men with them. I think the guy was holding Prompto's life over the prince.”

 

“Clever. Very clever. Most average terrorists wouldn't have bothered with the extra baggage, this man obviously thinks he can win. Hopefully, his over confidence will be his undoing. Now, go get some rest; you look like you need it.” He nodded to Gladio and released him.

 

XXX

 

After a long journey by car with a hood pulled over his eyes, they had arrived at what sounded like an abandoned factory of some sorts. Noctis had no idea where they were, the only thing he was certain of was that they were no longer in Insomnia. The man who had kidnapped them had long since disappeared, after telling his men to put the prisoners in a cell. Noctis and Prompto were dragged roughly through a corridor lined with empty cells. Clawed, metal hands gripped his tied wrists so tightly he could feel his skin break beneath them. He winced, grunted around the gag muffling his voice as he and Prompto were shoved in the backs, they went flying into a wall and Noctis shook his head as his gag was removed. He spat, clearing his mouth of the foul taste of fuel and metal before spinning around to face his captors. The men wore metal suits, their faces covered. They moved with jerky, robotic movements as they made to close the doors of the cell. Noctis growled and threw himself forward, just as the door clanged closed, he felt something jab him sharply in the side before his entire body was filled with electricity. Noctis jerked, a scream tore from his lips as he fell back, away from the men and hit the wall. He slid down it, panting and shuddering violently. Prompto was immediately at his side, face screwed up with worry as he checked to make sure Noctis was ok. “Noct!”

 

Noctis gripped his side where he'd been electrocuted, he closed his eyes and let the pain pass enough for him to talk. “...'m fine...” He muttered, shaking his head and letting Prompto help him to sit upright. “I should'a guessed.” He licked at his dry lips and stared down the hall to where two of those empty shell's waited. “Niflheim.” Prompto dropped his eyes and turned away, following Noctis' gaze as he crouched at his side. “I thought Gladio was taking those guys down too fast. They were MT's in disguise! How did they even get them through the wall?”

 

Prompto was frowning, uncharacteristically quiet as he seemed to have an internal debate with himself. The two MT's disappeared around a corner.

 

Noctis fell back against the wall with a sigh, he drew one knee to his chest and dangled his arm across it as he contemplated the ceiling. The walls were metal and he could feel the rumble of an engine through the floor, they must have been put on some kind of ship. Now he knew that he had been captured by Niflheim he understood where he was being taken and it didn't bode well. He looked at Prompto from beneath his eyelashes, watching his best friend sink to the floor with him and bury his face in his hands.

 

“My parents don't even know I'm missing.” Prompto said quietly, “They probably won't know for weeks.”

 

“Gladio'll tell them, I'm sure.” Noctis assured him and saw Prompto sigh heavily. “Someone will save us...they have to.”

 

“They'll save you.” Prompto looked over at him, smiling weakly. “You're the prince. Everyone's probably out searching even now.”

 

“And they'll find us. Both of us.” Noctis said firmly, glaring at Prompto as if to dare him to disagree. “We'll be fine.”

 

“...Yeah...” Prompto muttered, but he didn't sound as if he believed it. He hung his head and they both fell silent.

 

Noctis looked around, noting their sparse quarters. There was a small cot in one corner, only made for one person and a bucket in another. Otherwise it was empty and Noctis had to fight with himself not to shiver. He regretted ever deciding to leave the citadel, he hated himself for getting Prompto into this mess and ignoring Gladio's warnings. He'd been so stupid. Stupid and childish. Now he had to make sure they both made it out alive, which was becoming increasingly unlikely as they flew towards enemy territory. “Hey, we should grab some shut eye.” Noctis muttered and heard Prompto sigh. “Best do it now while we know we still can.”

 

“I dunno if I'm gunna be able to sleep.”

 

“Well, we can try.” Noctis stood up and limped over to the cot, wincing as he lay down on his unhurt side. Prompto shuffled in behind him and they lay there, back-to-back and tried to sleep.

 

Sleep came in fits and bursts and brought nightmares with it. Noctis woke several times with sweat beading his brow and his hands clenched tightly. He curled up on himself, trying to relax and steady his breathing as Prompto snuffled at his back. He shivered, suddenly cold as the ship shuddered and dipped, the engines a constant low hum that vibrated through his very bones. There were no windows so there was no way to tell what time it was, Noctis had left his watch back at the citadel and his phone had been taken from him by the strange man. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep, there wasn't really much else they could do, but he was jolted back from the precipice by the sound of the cell door being opened.

 

“Oh how sweet. The prince curled up with his favourite commoner!” Noctis tensed at the sound of that man's mocking voice, slowly he sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes just as Prompto did the same. They sat on the bed and looked at their captor expectantly. “As adorable as you two are together I must interrupt, his highness has a special date.” The man lifted his hand and beckoned, Noctis tensed but after the man's eyes darted in Prompto's direction he slid from the bed and stood up. “Don't worry, I'll try to bring him back in one piece.” The man said to Prompto who gave Noctis a terror-filled look. Noctis nodded to him as the man put his hand on his lower back and guided him from the cell. “Remember, prince, one wrong move and I will have your pet commoner shot.” Noctis shuddered, straightening his back as the man's fingers slid beneath the hem of his shirt and hot breath caressed the back of his neck. “So compliant, not at all what I expected. I almost wish you would fight, I'd enjoy seeing what you looked like when you're truly angry.”

 

Noctis refused to give into the man's baiting as he allowed himself to be guided down the corridor and through another door. He chanced one last glance back at Prompto who was watching with a worried expression, Noctis wished he could ease his mind but he was focussing too hard on not flinching whenever the man's skin brushed his own. The door slid shut behind them and he lost sight of his friend, he swallowed and turned to see where he was going. There was yet another corridor, this one turning left as it went and they followed it until it split into four different directions. The man pushed Noctis towards the hallway in front of them and they followed that to another door. It opened as the man gently shoved Noctis in the back, forcing him to stumble into a room with a single seat in the centre. The man forced Noctis towards it and shoved him hard on the shoulder to get him to sit. The second his ass touched the seat cuffs extended from the arms to bind him by the wrists. Noctis squirmed, glancing around at the room as if searching for an escape. He twisted his wrists until they started to sting as panic threatened to block out all sense.

 

“Try anything and your young friend dies.” The man warned him, moving casually to a monitor and bringing up a video feed of Prompto in the cell. Noctis swallowed, frowned and stopped trying to fight.

 

“Who are you?” Noctis asked, watching the man lean casually against the huge monitor at his back. The man smirked.

 

“I suppose it's high time for a proper introduction. My name is Ardyn Izunia.”

 

“A-Ardyn?” Noctis blinked, a small frown creasing his brow. “Chancellor of Niflheim?”

 

“The very same.” Ardyn removed his hat and bowed low, “Pleased to make your acquaintance Prince Noctis.”

 

“What...what are you going to do with me?” Noctis asked, desperate to know but also reluctant.

 

“Now that is the million Gil question, isn't it?” Ardyn smirked, replacing his hat and watching his prisoner with bright interest. “To truly answer it we must begin at the beginning.” He cleared his throat and eyed the screen where Prompto was now slumped against the bars of the prison. “A long time ago there was a prophecy-”

 

“You mean the king of Light?”

 

“Yes, now who is telling this story?” Ardyn muttered irritably. “When darkness veils the world, the king of light shall come.” He pushed himself away from his perch as he spoke, looming over Noctis as he put his fingers beneath his chin. Noctis was forced to look up and meet his eyes. “You are the king of light.” He said softly, his lips pulling up in a smirk.

 

Noctis nodded, “I know.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah, Luna told me...Lunafreya of Tennabrae.”

 

“Ah, of course she would.” Ardyn chuckled, brushing off the disappointment of not being the one to give the news. “But did she explain to you what that really means?”

 

“She told me...she told me that I'm the one who can wield the crystals power, that I'm the one who can banish darkness from the world.”

 

“Yes, yes...but there's a catch.”

 

“A...a catch?”

 

“Of course. The God's don't do these things for free, young Noct.” Ardyn admonished him as he turned away and faced the opposite wall. “For you to purify the starscourge you must die.”

 

Noctis felt his gut tighten, his fingers curled in on themselves as he stared wide-eyed at Ardyn. “D-Die?”

 

“Yes. It is rather unfortunate.” Ardyn turned back to him and watched his face as he processed this new information. “However, I'm afraid that the Empire aren't too happy about your role in this prophecy. You see, they've found a rather useful role for daemon's and your ascension will put an end to all that. So, they sent me to come and prevent it from happening.”

 

“You're lying.” Noctis muttered, head low and muscles bunching as he tried to fight the torrent of emotion racing through him. “You've gotta be lying. She would've told me!”

 

“You see, that's the thing about friends and loved ones, they tend to keep the nastier things to themselves in order to protect you.”

 

“I...” Noctis swallowed and shook his head, “No. I'm not gunna believe it.”

 

“Believe what you wish, your highness. It doesn't matter to me. I'm just here to ensure that you don't end up fulfilling your role.” He strode towards Noctis, each boot falling heavily to the metal floor. As he stalked closer Noctis swore his eyes turned black, he found himself leaning back in the seat and pulling on his restraints as Ardyn hovered over him. “Now, keep still...this may sting a little.”

 

Noctis felt Ardyn press the flat of his palm against his chest and screamed as agony flared from those frozen fingers, it spread outward and encased his entire body in searing heat. His voice cracked and he jerked in the chair, causing metal to grind against metal as the waves of pain kept coming.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter. I'm very bored, in case you hadn't noticed. Updates from me are generally sporadic, sometimes I get to write more than others but I am a single parent and my kid comes first. I get early mornings and late nights as well as a house to keep so yeah, don't have much time generally speaking. I will try to write as much as I can, it's my only hobby (other than gaming) really but I cannot guarantee regular updates, I'm sorry.
> 
> Please note I am using some artistic licence in this although I am using as much canonical information as possible, I have not yet finished the game as I'm still trying level grind before getting to the boss. I DO know what happens, no thanks to the internet so I am only able to use written sources of information as I have no desire to see it until I'm there in the game. Still, I hope you enjoy anyway. :)

Gladio stared at the gladiolus flowers in the royal gardens, he reached out, finger tips brushing the soft petals. They stood strong and defiant against the elements, their sword-like leaves rigid and unbending. They came in an array of fantastic colours, every petal as vivid as if they had been painted. Gladio remembered his father pointing them out to him when he had been younger, explaining why he had chosen his name.

 

“ _The gladioli symbolise strength and moral integrity, but they may also mean infatuation. I named you after these flowers because one day you will grow to have these traits. As the royal shield you must stand tall in the face of whatever comes, no matter what you must not fail to protect your king...”_

 

It was a lesson Gladio had taken to heart but now, because of his failures, Noctis was in the hands of the enemy. They had no idea where he could have gone but they did know where he was going to be taken, far beyond their grasps into the very heart of the empire. Once in the evil clutches of the emperor Noctis would be lost to them forever, Insomnia's last hope of survival...gone. Gladio sighed, closing his eyes. Behind him, someone cleared their throat, he turned to find Ignis stood in the shade of a nearby wall festooned with brilliant roses. “Gladio?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I have analysed the fragment of armour you found.”

 

“And?”

 

Ignis sighed, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “It appears to be a mythril alloy of some sort, it's composition is nothing like I've seen before. This particular sample seems to be part of a breastplate designed to mimic a more natural human shape, unlike the usual MT soldier's we've heard of before. It is thinner, far more malleable than the armour usually used on MT's, which is quite fascinating considering that it would provide very little protection from the sunlight-”

 

“Iggy.” Gladio growled, urging his friend to get to the point, Ignis cleared his throat with a small frown.

 

“Very well, the reason they attacked at night is so the daemon's encased in this armour did not disintegrate. They used the armour like an exoskeleton, it's more flexible and acts more naturally than normal MT armour. It would be very easy to mistake these creatures for actual human beings.”

 

“And how does this help us find Noctis?” Gladio snapped.

 

“Well, there are very few places that mine Mythril nowadays, that narrows our search criteria right down. It also explains how they got through the wall, they didn't act like normal MT's and the metal alloy would render them virtually undetectable.”

 

Gladio let out a breath, “Right, then where are these mines?”

 

“There are several in old Lucian territory but only one that would be any use to the enemy, I would suggest that we begin searching Leide.”

 

“That's a massive search area, Iggy.” Gladio muttered uncertainly.

 

“Not if we only target the mines, I have already looked into it and it seems that there are only one or two viable sources.”

 

Hope. It felt like breathing for the first time. Gladio grinned, clapping Ignis firmly on the back so he lurched forward a bit, grumbling under his breath as he pulled at his shirt to straighten it out. “What're we waiting for?” He smirked and strode off towards the palace. Ignis followed at a more sedate pace.

 

XXX

 

Noctis' eyes opened slowly, his thoughts slow as he struggled his way through to consciousness. There were hands on his shoulders, tugging him upward and they helped ground him enough to finally become aware that someone was talking.

 

“Noct? Noct...please wake up!”

“Ugh...P-Prompto...?” Noctis' voice sounded harsh and scratchy, he cleared his throat which was sore and he wasn't entirely sure why. Prompto let out a breath in relief.

 

“Thank the six!” He gasped, looking into Noctis' face with great concern. “When they threw you back in here I-I...I thought-” He cut himself off, shaking his head and let out his breath again. “Doesn't matter. You're alive.”

 

“Barely.” Noctis replied, wincing. “Any water?”

 

“Yeah.” Prompto turned and Noctis heard some splashing, when he turned back he held out a ladle full with water and brought it to the prince's lips. Noctis drank greedily, he didn't think water had ever tasted so good. He drained the ladle and then sank back against the bed. Prompto put the ladle back in the bucket and then joined him, he tucked his hands beneath his knees and stared at the floor. The silence was like a blanket, the sounds around them weirdly muffled. “I heard...I heard you screaming.” Prompto said abruptly, looking over at Noctis with concern in his blue eyes. Noctis rolled over so he didn't have to look into his friends face, he didn't answer. He felt Prompto put a hand on his upper arm, his cold fingers digging into his muscle. Noctis didn't have the energy to move away even as his friend lay down at his side, still gripping him as if he'd float away otherwise. He had to admit, he was feeling a bit light headed. “Noct?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“...uh...n-nothing. Doesn't matter.”

 

Noctis sighed and closed his eyes, too exhausted to worry about whatever it was Prompto had been about to say. He fell into a dream that involved glowing red eyes and slick blood dripping from his hands as the world around him burned beneath an eternal night sky.

 

Noctis woke to the dread sound of boots hitting the metal floor, he groaned as he became aware of a terrible, all encompassing ache deep in his very bones. He winced, feeling Prompto tense at his side.

 

“Good morning your highness, I do hope you slept well.” Ardyn greeted them in an awful, cheery voice. Noctis sat up, reaching out to Prompto who let him lean some of his weight on him. “Well, either way we've got a very busy day today. I suggest you take a moment to eat something, you're both going to be needing your strength.” Ardyn waved a casual hand and two MT's set down a tray with bread, some kind of soup and water. It was pushed beneath the gap under the door and the two boys eyed it warily, Noctis rose unsteadily, his head spinning violently. His knees buckled and he would have collapsed had Prompto not caught him under the arm, he sat back down with a groan. Prompto went over to the tray and picked it up warily before carrying it over to the prince, he offered him some bread but Noctis pushed it away. His stomach was churning, if he ate he was certain he'd throw up. Instead he took the small cup of water and sipped it. Prompto ate very little and the silence stretched out until he finally couldn't stomach anymore. He set aside the tray and Ardyn smiled.

 

“Oh yes, Prompto, you have a visitor. He heard you were on board and wished to see you, I'm sure it will be a very emotional reunion. After all you haven't seen each other since you were very young.”

 

Noctis frowned over at Prompto, wondering who on earth Ardyn could have meant but his friend wasn't looking at him. He was frozen in place, one hand gripping Noctis' tightly enough to hurt. He appeared to have stopped breathing as an old man shuffled around Ardyn and peered into the prison. Prompto started to slowly shake his head as the old man met his gaze and smirked. “Ah, it has been a long time. I remember the day I lost you, child. It was a devastating blow to my research.”

 

“Prompto?” Noctis asked warily, watching his friend who was as pale as a sheet. “Who...who is this guy?”

 

“Prompto?” The man snorted derisively, “Is that what you're being called now? Ridiculous. It's almost as if you think you're human.”

 

“I...I am...” Prompto forced the words out past his lips, “I'm human. You never got the chance to turn me...into one of those.” He nodded towards one of the MT's, determinedly not looking at it.

 

“Prompto? Who is this?” Noctis grabbed his friend's hand in his own, eyes wide and searching as he hoped against hope that what he was hearing was some concoction of his own mind.

 

Prompto broke eye contact with the man and met Noctis' eyes, “He's...my father.” He admitted, wincing when Noctis started to deny it.

 

“No...that can't be...you're...you're not...it's impossible.” Noctis' breath caught in his throat as he turned wide eyes on the man.

 

“My name is Verstael Besithia, I am the Empire's head research scientist and responsible for the creation of the Magitek Infantry.” He smirked in delight, “And that is a child I produced to further my experiments, unfortunately it escaped before it could be used properly.”

 

“Ah, such a heart-warming family reunion.” Ardyn sighed dramatically, he went to the prison and opened the door. “Come, your highness, perhaps we should leave them alone to become better aquainted.”

 

Noctis rose and stumbled in front of his friend, he was still too weak from whatever torture Ardyn had put him through the previous day but he wasn't about to stand by and let this insane scientist get his hands on Prompto. “I won't...go anywhere...until...he leaves.” He panted and jabbed a finger at Verstael who scowled.

 

“N-Noct...” Prompto sounded choked, as if the last thing he'd expected was for Noctis to protect him. “Noct...don't. Don't push yourself.” He tried to touch the prince's shoulder but was shrugged off.

 

“If we're going to die anyway, my death has to have some meaning...even if it's protecting only one person.” He muttered only loud enough for Prompto to hear.

 

“I...I don't need it.” Prompto sighed, gently shoving Noctis aside. “I'll stay with him...I've got a lot of questions.”

 

“Prompto...” Noctis looked at his friend, amazed by how seemingly calm he was. Prompto forced a smile, it was a pale imitation of his usual sunny expression and it hurt Noctis to see it.

 

“It's OK. Don't worry about me, just...look after yourself, yeah?”

 

Noctis swallowed, face crumpling as he finally hung his head in defeat. Ardyn smiled and slid past Prompto, patting him on the back as he went. “There's a good boy, you can be very obedient when you have to be. Come along now your highness, we don't have all day.” He slid an arm around Noctis and hauled him back to his feet. Noctis went, swaying as he fought another dizzy spell. “Time for us to have more important royal discussions.”

 

Prompto watched Noctis be practically carried away by Ardyn and hated every second of it, his hands curled into fists as he finally looked at his father. Verstael reached out and Prompto held out his wrist, he watched in numb silence as his father's shaking fingers yanked off his glove and wrist band to reveal the tell-tale bar code that identified him as belonging to Magitek. He closed his eyes as the scientist ran his thumb slowly over the tattoo, he shuddered at the feel of the old man's hands on his skin. He didn't have many memories of his time under this man's care but the ones he did have were disturbing and barely coherent. He couldn't look at the man as he started to talk, he could barely even hear him. It was better that he was too busy with regaining one of his old research specimens than let him get his hands on the prince. After all, Prompto wasn't worth anything, he didn't have some exciting destiny or a crown. He wasn't strong or smart. If all he could do was distract his biological father long enough for Noctis to escape, then he would do it. Even if it meant an end to his own humanity.

 

Noctis slumped in the chair, head lolling as he tried to recover from the latest bout of agony. He could vaguely hear Ardyn pacing back and forth before him, occasionally the man rested a hand on his head as if to check his temperature. The world was fuzzy around the edges and occasionally black spots would float across his vision. His breathing was heavy, his chest aching with every laboured breath. He let his eyes fall closed for a moment as the torture lulled and when he next opened them he found himself alone in the room. The computer monitor showed Prompto's empty cell, he must have been taken somewhere else. Noctis blinked, his eyelids feeling heavy. His hands twitched within the confines of the metal cuffs and he poked his tongue out, dabbing at a wound on his bottom lip. He was cold, too cold and was shivering violently. Every shudder tore new pain through his entire body. At least he knew he was alive, as long as he was in pain his heart still beat and that was something. Suddenly the door opened with a swish, a tall, dark figure emerged from the doorway and entered the room. Noctis squinted through the haze over his eyes, trying to make out who it was. The figure seemed familiar somehow. And then it clicked. His eyesight snapped into focus. “G-Gladio...” He rasped, smiling to reveal bloodied teeth. Relief flooded him, numbing the pain a little. “Gladio...” He repeated until the man was at his side, bending to one knee to look up into his pale face.

 

“Noct.” Gladio breathed in obvious relief. He smiled, reaching up to cup the prince's cheek in one massive hand. “We found you.”

 

“...We...we need to...g-get Prompto...”

 

“Don't worry, Ignis is getting him as we speak.” Gladio leaned closer, his breath caressing Noctis' cheek. The proximity was familiar, if not the way Gladio's eyes darkened. “We were so worried.”

 

“'M fine...” Noctis insisted, twisting his wrists. “I need to get outta here.”

 

Gladio seemed to snap out of his daze enough to unlock the cuffs around Noctis' wrists. They were rubbed raw where he had been straining against them and he dared not rub them. Gladio slid his hands around Noctis' wrists in the cuff's place, forcing the prince to look blearily up into his beautiful, familiar face. “Take a minute, you've been through a lot but we're here now.”

 

“...Gladio...” Noctis sighed, falling forward so his head dropped against Gladio's broad, welcoming chest. “'m so sorry...I...shouldn't've disobeyed...I was...stupid...”

 

“Shh, c'mon, highness, let's just concentrate on getting you out of here.” Gladio reached up to cup Noctis' head in his hands, gently he lifted him so they were looking at each other again.

 

There was a moment where Noctis could have sworn the world blurred but the glitch was driven from his mind when Gladio leaned forward and kissed him. Sparks went off in Noctis' head, searing his chest with heat. It was such a shock that it took him a moment before finding himself responding. His tongue slid out tentatively, reaching and questing as he ran the tip against the seam of Gladio's lips. When he was let inside he groaned, pressing forward and nearly falling out of the chair. If it was strange to have Gladio's tongue against his own then Noctis didn't dwell on it. This was the stuff of his dreams, of warm nights alone in his apartment with only his hand and imagination to keep him company. Gladio was steel against him, his body tight and warm and it was perfect. He wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck and kissed him until he was breathless. When he pulled away he let himself fall back, opening his legs for Gladio to kneel between them. In the citadel, Noctis was the one with the power. He could order Gladio to leap off a skyscraper and he'd probably do it if it meant the prince was happy. Now, their roles were reversed. Noctis had very little experience in sex, having explored himself only infrequently. As a prince he was painfully aware that most people only wanted him for his title and what he represented, they didn't want him as a human being. He couldn't trust them. However, the dreams of his body guard remained vivid as ever. He pushed one hand into Gladio's hair and dragged him down to his mouth, moaning his name as he slid a hand against Gladio's tight leather trousers. He ran his hand over the huge buldge, gasping when he felt it twitch beneth his fingers. Somehow, it didn't seem wrong to be doing this in his own personal torture chamber. It didn't feel off. It was natural. He wanted to thank Gladio in the only way he knew how; with his own battered body. “Need you.” He breathed against Gladio's pliant lips. “Want you.” It was less of a statement and more of an order and Gladio complied.

 

Somehow Noctis' body stopped aching whereever Gladio touched him, he arched his back as Gladio's hand slid up his chest. He wanted more. More of what he wasn't entirely sure but it felt so good to finally be with Gladio, to be forgiven for his stupidity that he didn't worry when those thick fingers curled around his bared throat. It took a moment for his brain to catch up with what was happening, his eyes widened in horror as he stared up into Gladio's face as his fingers tightened on Noctis' thin neck. “What? Did you think that I'd be interested in a scrawny little spoilt brat?” Gladio's laugh was cruel and sent a shockwave of hurt and anger through Noctis. He tried to pry Gladio's hand from his throat but Gladio was too strong and Noctis was still too weak. His lungs began to burn as he tried and failed to draw a breath, his finger nails dug deep into Gladio's skin, leaving long red whelts. Noctis choked on Gladio's name, tears springing to his eyes from physical and emotional pain. To see such hatred in his Sheild's eyes was more than he could stand. “All those years I've had to put up with having you order me around like I'm some kind of grunt. You made it impossible to even do my job, getting yourself kidnapped. You act like a child. You'll never, ever be king. You'll never be your father.”

 

Noctis struggled, twisting and clawing at Gladio's face as the air was squeezed from him. He scratched at Gladio's eyes until the man was forced to pin his arms down with his knees. Noctis arched his back, attempting to throw his attacker off of him but he was growing weaker and his vision was turning dark around the edges. His body jerked, eyes rolling into the back of his head until finally he fell still.

 

Noctis came around with a sharp, pain-filled gasp. He threw his head back in an attempt to gain more air into his starved lungs, gulping as if it was the last time he would breathe. His eyes snapped open and he flinched when a hand appeared above him, he scrambled back with a cry and lifted his own arms to defend himself.

 

“Oh dear, whatever is the matter?” Noctis blinked, Ardyn finally coming into focus as his emotions slowly calmed. He let his hands fall back to the floor and lowered his head, pushing his hands into his hair as he drew his knees to his chest. “Did you have a bad dream, Noct?” Ardyn crooned, squatting before the terrified young prince with a delighted smirk. “Did your friends betray you? It is such a hard lesson to learn in life.”

 

Noctis shook his head, pushing away the hand that once again reached out to him, “L-Leave...” He swallowed, his throat in agony, “Me. Leave me...alone...” He managed to rasp, his voice all but gone. He could still feel Gladio's fingers choking the life from him and it had left him badly shaken.

 

“Unfortunately I did promise the emperor that I would have you well and truly house broken before we got back to Gralea. It's a shame but my time is very limited.” Ardyn grabbed Noctis by the upper arm and shoved him back into the chair, Noctis' head reeled and he was barely aware of the cuffs slamming shut over his wrists once again. He had no idea what had happened, whether he had had a nightmare or if it had been some horribly vivid halucination. He was confused, dazed and in pain as Ardyn looked down at him and sighed as if he was reluctant to continue. And then it began again.

 

Hours. Days. Weeks. Noctis had no idea how long he had been trapped in the flying hell hole. All he knew was pain. It filled his every waking moment, his mind made sluggish by the constant agony that Ardyn put him through. Sometimes he woke back in his cell, eyes opening to find Prompto sat curled up in a corner, face hidden. Noctis wanted to ask, he wanted to make sure his friend was ok but he had long ago lost the ability to ask for anything except water. Prompto tended him when he could and sometimes Noctis noted his hands shaking and the vicious bruises and old wounds that covered his arms. Sometimes their eyes met and they would see their own hoplessness reflected back at each other. Noctis found himself slipping into dreams as a form of escape, at least in his dreams he didn't have to worry about Prompto or his home. Even if they were terrifying in their own way. He saw Luna in his dreams, a balm on his tumultuous soul but then she would he lying on the dusty ground, her eyes wide with terror and her white dress stained with blood. Noctis would wake from these dreams covered in sweat, shaking and unable to work out what was reality and what was dream.

 

Noctis found his memory slipping. He would open his eyes to find himself bound, gagged and with Ardyn looming above him then he would open his eyes again to find himself looking up into Prompto's terrified face with no knowledge of how he'd gotten there. With no sense of time he found himself sliding into a fugue, unable to even attempt to fight as Ardyn' fingers pushed up his shirt to expose his vulnerable stomach. He simply sat there, gazing blindly up at the ceiling. After all, there was only so much his mind could take before shutting down.

 

Prompto looked up when he heard Ardyn return, Noctis carried between two MT's with his clothes torn, blood smeared and his head hanging low. Ardyn unlocked the door and Prompto stepped back, mindful of getting too close in case Ardyn thought he would try and escape. Ardyn smirked and the MT's stalked past Prompto and dropped the prince on the bed before leaving. The door clanged shut and they left. Prompto let out his breath and limped over to the unconcious prince, he knelt at his side and tore a chunk out of his own shirt, he dipped it into the water by the bed and started to dap at the wound covering the Prince's face. They looked like scratches and Prompto had no idea where they'd come from, he could only hear the screams and the desperate, broken pleas. It tore at his heart but during these times he usually had his own issues to deal with as the man who had helped create him tried drawing the same sounds from him. Prompto was still aware enough not to allow too much to escape, instead he focussed on Noctis and how it was so much more important he get out of this alive. His hands shook as he dabbed at the wounds, despising the sight of them even as he wrung the cloth out and wetted it again. Noctis' skin looked transluscent as Prompto wiped dried blood and dirt from it, he could see the dark lines of his viens beneath and it made him acutely aware of their mortality. Prompto swallowed, fighting back the urge to scream as he continued to bathe what he could of the prince, it was the least he could do since it was his fault they were in this mess.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ardyn's sordid little plan is revealed! I'm sorry for the short chapter but I have been busy lately. I hope the next one will be more satisfactory.

 

The sun was setting as Ignis and Gladio scrambled over rocks and through scrubby brush in search of the mine. They kept glancing up at the sky, nerves jangling as they dreaded the oncoming night and the terrors it would bring. The area was conspicuously empty of enemies and it set Gladio's teeth on edge, it wasn't right. The place should be crawling with Niff's but it was utterly silent, even the absence of the usual animal sounds and the wind through the trees. “I would recommend turning back.” Ignis said finally as they stood at the edge of a small ravine, looking down into the shadows. “It would be unwise to dawdle out here when it grows dark.”

 

Gladio cursed under his breath, rolling his shoulders. He had been eager for a fight, to be able to take out his frustrations on enemies. Finally he sighed, “Fine. I saw a campsite a while back. Let's go.”

 

Ignis nodded, pushing his glasses further up his nose before turning around. As they walked the sun finally disappeared behind a crest of hills, plunging them into premature darkness. Gladio's fingers twitched, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as he started to hear the first dread sounds of rising daemons. They walked as quietly as possible, every sound making them turn their heads expecting to find some giant monstrosity bearing down upon them. Luck, however, was on their side as the finally spotted the soft glow of a campsite. Gladio let out a slow breath as he scrambled up the rocks and finally made it to the flat platform. “Well, we better get set up.” He muttered, glancing at Ignis who was quiet as he observed the night time landscape.

 

As they started to set up camp Gladio's phone buzzed with a message, he paused in hammering in the tent pegs and dug it out of his pocket. He opened the screen and found himself confronted by a horrific image. “...Iggy...” He managed to say through the tightness of his throat. Ignis came over and peered at the picture.

 

“Noct.” Ignis breathed, sounding as if all the air had been punched from his lungs. “Who...who sent this?”

 

Gladio looked at the sender and felt cold dread settle into his stomach, “It's...from Prompto's phone.”

 

“No. That cannot be.” Ignis snatched the phone from Gladio's limp fingers to look for himself. “Why would he...”

 

“His phone was probably taken from him. I'm sure he'd never-” Gladio cut himself off when his phone buzzed again, this time the picture showed Prompto crouching beside the prince who was bleeding, his eyes unfocussed. Gladio swallowed his rage, knowing that there was no outlet for it. Ignis held out the phone, his gloved fingers shaking almost imperceptibly. In the image, Prompto was _smiling_.

 

“It would explain why the enemy took Prompto.” Ignis muttered, sounding as if he was forcing himself not to be sick. “Do you think he was a spy all along?”

 

Gladio clenched the phone in one massive fist, trying very hard not to throw it to the ground. He could see the image of Noctis every time he closed his eyes; his skin too pale, hair tangled and matted with blood. His dry lips parted. Noctis' naked chest bared through the torn remnants of his shirt, his body covered in horrible wounds. Gladio couldn't force himself to answer, instead stuffing his phone back into his pocket and continuing to hammer the pegs into the gaps in the rock. He hit them harder than he had intended, breaking one entirely. Ignis watched him from over by the fire, glasses reflecting the orange flames as the pop of wood filled the camp site.

 

XXX

 

Ardyn smirked down at the prince as he lay sprawled on the cold, hard floor. For today he had taken on Prompto's visage to torture Noctis and he was revelling in the boy's despair as he convinced himself he'd been betrayed by his closest friend. The previous day it had been Ignis and the day before that Gladio had made another appearance. He was enjoying himself entirely too much. However, they were drawing closer to Niflheim and his fun would soon have to come to an end. Noctis was drifting in and out of consciousness, his mind unfocussed as he twitched and panted on the floor like some broken rag doll. Ardyn wiped his hands on a nearby cloth, admiring the stark contrast of red against white. He dropped it carelessly to the floor before bending and rolling the prince over onto his back.

 

Noctis' eyes took a moment to focus on the face before him and when he finally recognised Ardyn's features he let out a helpless sob, closing his eyes as relief swept through him. He was glad it wasn't any of his friends. Glad that Prompto had gone away. He would rather have Ardyn's soft hands all over him than those of his best friend. He would rather see Ardyn's condescending smirk than Gladio's hate-filled eyes and strong, painful touches. “Oh dear, it seems your friends have left you in quite a state, your highness. Here, allow me to help ease your suffering.” Ardyn placed something cool against Noctis' lips, liquid slid down his throat and Noctis swallowed desperately. He was thirsty. So thirsty. When he was done he fell back, his head cradled by Ardyn's free hand as the potion washed away his aches. He sighed, allowing his eyes to close as he relaxed against his captors chest. “I am honestly surprised that you have given up so quickly, Noct. I expected more from a prince of the Lucian line. Whatever would your father say if he saw you now? So weak, so broken and seeking comfort from the enemy like a powerless babe. Perhaps he was right to not inform you of your true destiny, how could anyone as weak as you do what has to be done to destroy the starscourge?”

 

“...Not...weak...” Noctis breathed, his chest aching at Ardyn's voice. He forced his eyes open and found Ardyn smiling down at him.

 

“Then why are you not fighting?” Ardyn asked, arching a curious eyebrow. “You are of royal blood, your ancestors would be most displeased.”

 

Noctis struggled up out of Ardyn's arms and tried to drag himself to his feet, but his knees failed him and he collapsed again. The floor met his shins with a clang and he choked on agony, falling forward onto his hands and knees. He remained still, panting, as pain flared throughout his body. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to shut out Ardyn's smooth, mocking tone.

 

“Your friends have abandoned you, your highness and your father is disgusted that his own son has fallen to his knees at the feet of the enemy. You are weak. Helpless. There is no one in this world who would want to serve you or be your friend.”

 

Noctis lowered his head until his forehead was pressed against the smooth, cool metal. His fingers curled into fists as he fought the burning in his throat and eyes. The truth of Ardyn's words stung worse than any torture Prompto or Gladio could put him through. He shivered, his body fighting for control over his wavering heart. He was alone. He was going to die that way.

 

“However,” Ardyn's voice took on a thoughtful note as if he was considering something, “There is one person here who wishes to see you rise to your full potential.” Ardyn bent to one knee and put his fingers beneath the prince's chin. He lifted Noctis' head so that their eyes met, his own burning red circles as he smirked. “I have been harbouring my hatred for millennia, your highness, waiting for the optimum moment to exact my revenge upon those who vilified me and pushed me away. Now, finally, my chance has come.” He cleaned close to Noctis' ear, his lips brushing the sensitive hairs on his neck, “I can show you true power, my prince.”

 

Noctis shuddered, the lure of Ardyn's offer almost too much. “...Why...?” he managed, forcing the words out through his scratched and painful throat.

 

“Because what better way to get my revenge than to corrupt the worlds very last hope?” He replied, curling his fingers tighter around Noctis' chin and holding him still. “I can give you all the power you desire and together we can take revenge upon those careless gods who seek to destroy us. You do not have to die for a race of people who would happily see you killed to ensure their own survival. You do not have to become some sacrificial lamb, manipulated by immortal deities who do not care about our suffering.”

 

Once again Noctis had a vivid vision of flames and blood, it was so intense he could taste the copper-salt tang on the tip of his tongue and feel the searing heat. Around him the darkness obscured even the stars, blocking out every particle of light that tried to reach the desolate world. He held a trident in his hands, the metal cool and textured beneath his fingers as he gazed down at Luna's body, blood staining her white dress...

 

“ _Noctis...”_

 

Noctis jerked in Ardyn's hands, his eyes snapping back into focus as he pulled away from his captor. He gasped, trembling violently and terrified of the sheer temptation of Ardyn's twisted offer. He was alone. He had no friends. His father had been willing to allow him to die for a world who didn't care about him. He would give him over happily as a sacrifice to save unknown people. Noctis shut his eyes, hands rising to his hair as he pulled on it to try and force some of the wells of deep emotion back down. A tear slid down his cheek, glistening in the dim light as the ship trembled around them.

 

“Ah, it appears that we have arrived at our destination.” Ardyn noted casually, rising as if he hadn't just offered Noctis an impossible choice. He hadn't failed to notice the way Noctis' eyes had turned red at the thought of his offer, he smiled as the two MT's in the room picked Noctis up by the arms and dragged him out of the room. It wouldn't be long before the little prince shattered like glass in his hands and Ardyn would finally wield the greatest weapon in his plan of revenge. A corrupted king of light was a powerful thing and soon Noctis would be his.

 

Prompto collapsed when the guards tossed him back into his cell, he clutched at his side as agony seared through it when he hit the floor. After a moment of catching his breath he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling as the ship juddered and he felt a swooping sensation in his gut that indicated a rapid descent. Prompto closed his eyes, after all these years of freedom, he was home. Dread sat heavily in his gut as he opened his eyes and turned to look at his hand, his fingers were bloody, his nails jagged where he'd been scratching at his own skin in a vain attempt to relieve the crawling sensation in his body. Whatever his 'father' was doing to him he could feel it working. Already half-prepped as a child, it wouldn't take long for him to end up trapped in one of those suits of armour with less humanity than any other daemon. Slowly he rolled onto his side, already seeing the curl of black around his skin, like smoke from a fire. The vanishing disease, as everyone called it. An insidious, parasitic organism that slowly ate away at a human's body until eventually they became monsters. Prompto struggled into an upright position as he heard the now familiar tramp of metal feet against the floor as two MT's came around the corner carrying Noctis. They opened the doors and flung him inside, causing him hit the back wall with a cry. Noctis curled up on himself, cradling his head and Prompto crawled over to him, hoping he was alright. When he drew level the prince looked up, his eyes flashed red and some great force pushed Prompto away. He found himself thrown against the bed so hard it fell over sideways with a crash. Prompto cried out as his wrist twisted beneath him as he tried to catch his weight. He lay still a moment, holding his injury and trying to breathe through the pain before finally looking back at the prince. Noctis was heaving himself up off the floor, eyes flaring brightly as he fixed Prompto with a gaze full of anger and pain.

  
“Don't...come...near me...” He spat, face twisting even as a tear slid down his cheek.

 

Prompto felt his heart break. He blinked blearily up at his long-time friend, remembering all the fun they'd had in school together. He choked on a sob, realising that Noctis had finally grown tired of him. “I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean t-to keep it from you.” Noctis didn't speak, he simply fell into a corner and went quiet as the red glow in his eyes faded.

 

“ _Traitor_.” Noctis growled before rolling onto his side and curling up in a ball, his shoulders hunched up and if Prompto heard a quiet, stifled sob he didn't say anything.

 

'Traitor'. That word was like a knife to the heart. Prompto let his eyes fall back to the floor, he hadn't expected Noctis to react well to finding out he was originally from Niflheim but to hear the word said so plainly was agony worse than the things his father was doing to him. He kept quiet and didn't raise his head even as the sound of landing equipment being deployed made the whole floor tilt. Of course Noctis would hate him, Lucis had been at war with Niflhiem for thirty years and it made sense that learning that his best friend was one of them would hurt him. Prompto accepted that, he only hoped that someone would come and rescue the prince before the Emperor could get his hands on him. Noctis had to survive, he had friends and family who loved him and the entire city of Insomnia would mourn his death. It wasn't fair that Prompto be the only one here with him to offer comfort and support, Noctis needed someone without Prompto's tainted blood. He looked down at his wrist and noticed numbly that he had been scratching bloody lines into it. It didn't hurt, it felt like tingling and relieved the itch that had taken up permanent residence in his body. He closed his eyes and did something he had never done before; he prayed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI: The ideas in this fic are heavily inspired by the short trailer 'Omen' (FF15). If you haven't seen it, watch it. It is pretty immense. Supposedly it's a vision Regis has of his son and as a parent it's physically painful to watch because I cannot imagine being forced to know how your child dies. It would kill me. So, there we are. I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh...sorry this took so long. It's been way too hot to do anything lately and I got distracted by real life. Somehow, I managed to get the chapter written though.
> 
> WARNING: Chapter contains mentions of rape and moments of non-consensual touching (not overtly sexual in nature). It's not graphic, just an allusion to past moments but it is there. If you are negatively affected by such things then please feel free to skip those bits, your own health is more important. However, if you can handle it, read on my friends. I will also say that in no way is the rape done in a sexualised manner. It is an evil thing and in this particular story is written as such. I do NOT condone sexual aggression in any way, shape or form. What I write is purely fiction and is in no way intended to cause harm or have any negative impact on anyone except the fictional characters. Please bare that in mind while reading, thank you.

Ardyn stepped off of the ship, hearing the clanking of the MT's following behind with his prisoners. He looked up at the small welcoming party standing at the gates of Zegnautus Keep, a small frown crossed his face before he smoothed his expression and smirked. He walked forward, arms open in a welcoming gesture as he approached Ravus' scowling form. A few flecks of snow prickled Ardyn's skin but he ignored it in favour of seeing Ravus' eyes flit to the bound prince who was dropped to the frozen tarmac without ceremony. “Ahh, Ravus, it's been too long. How is your dear sister? I hear she has been quite sick of late.”

 

“The Emperor is waiting.” Ravus growled, averting his eyes from the prince's shivering form as if the sight offended him and ignoring Ardyn's other comments completely.

 

“Oh, well, then I must see him at once.” Ardyn said, unoffended, and turned to the MT's. “I suppose I must wait to give my gift, perhaps you could escort our esteemed guest to his new quarters?”

 

Ravus shifted, obviously uncomfortable. Finally he nodded his head, “Fine. Come.” He turned on his heel smartly and walked away, the MT's picking up their charges once again and dragging them through the gates of the keep. Ardyn's eyes lingered on the prince for a moment, his smirk widening.

 

Noctis allowed himself to be dragged, his bare feet scuffing cold metal floors. He heard nothing but the sounds of heavy boots on the floor, the breathing of Ravus and somewhere at his side, Prompto. He didn't understand why Prompto was still with him, surely he would have gone off somewhere else now that he was home. It didn't make any sense that he would whimper whenever they were pulled up stairs or over rough gratings. It didn't make sense that he was still acting as if he too was here against his will. After everything he had done to Noctis, after putting hot knives through flesh and laughing whenever Noctis screamed, after forcing his head beneath freezing water and talking as if he was having the time of his life. They had been friends, best friends. Noctis had trusted him enough to let him in on some of his deepest secrets, he had told him how afraid he was of the day he would be crowned king. Of how inept he felt compared to the legend of his father and ancestors, and Prompto had thrown it all back into his face as if their years together meant nothing. Somehow it hurt worse than the knives and the beatings. Knowing that his best friend had been an enemy plant was almost too much to bare and so Noctis tried not to think about it.

 

He found himself dwelling instead on Gladio. Prompto, at least, had no connection to the Royal Lucian line. At least he didn't touch Noctis in a way that almost had him begging for more. At least he didn't pin him down and run those large hands over sensitive skin, touching him in a way Noctis had only ever dreamed about before. At least Prompto didn't make Noctis want to cry as he was brought to the edge of an unwanted orgasm by a man who had sworn to protect him, who had taken vows and had been with him since childhood. At least he didn't have a multitude of confusing feelings for Prompto.

 

Gladio's words still rang in his ears even as he was tossed into yet another cage. He could still feel the burn of his finger tips in places Noctis himself hadn't dared touch yet. It was a betrayal worse than any Noctis could think of. To be rendered helpless by one of the few men he had come to trust implicitly, to see the condescension in a face he had come to respect and, perhaps, even love. It had broken something deep inside him, something essential. If even his own trusted circle of aides and friends could do this to him, then what use was there in going on?

 

Noctis choked on a sigh, curling up into a ball as he heard the MT's and Ravus leave. The door clanged shut and he was left alone with no idea where Prompto had gone. Lonely, with his eyes still covered and his body exposed to the frigid air, he shivered and started to work his hands free of the rough rope binding his wrists. The pain was bright and hot as the hemp dug deep into his sore flesh, his breath stuttered but he kept going. The pain at least made him feel less numb, less empty. Something hot trickled down his wrist, pooling in the cupped palm of his hand and Noctis grunted as the pain sharpened. The blood soaked into the rope and eventually dried on his skin, making it tacky but he ignored the unpleasant sensation. All he wanted was to feel something. He needed it even if it hurt. Without his knowledge tears began to soak the cloth covering his eyes and he bit down hard on the gag between his teeth, trying to muffle any sounds that might draw his captors back. Even through the pain blackness slowly encroached upon his exhausted mind, his body went limp as the darkness of unconsciousness dragged him down.

 

“Hey...Noct, wake up.”

 

Noctis stirred at the familiar voice, rolling onto his back with a groan. For some reason he was unable to open his eyes.

 

“Noct! Wake up. We gotta go.”

 

Noctis' mind was slower than usual, his body throbbed steadily as if he had managed to bruise himself badly in training. He slowly stretched out his legs, frowning at the feel of metal beneath him and not his usual satin bed spread. His fingers twitched and he shivered as he slowly became aware of the cold.

 

“C'mon sleepy head. It's time to get up, we've got a busy day.”

 

That voice...it set his teeth on edge yet made hazy memories stir in the back of his mind. He didn't know what was wrong with him or where he was but moving was very painful. Each time he tried to lift a hand or foot to gain some leverage to obey the voice, his body betrayed him with a wave of agony that forced a whimper from his lips.

 

“Oh man, if Gladio could see you now he'd be furious. You don't want to make Gladio angry do ya? Unless...you like it when he fucks you?” The voice laughed, a bright sound that put Noctis in mind of sunlit days lounging around on a grassy hill, his phone in hand as he played....King's Knight. Prompto. It was Prompto's voice. Noctis groaned as his memories flooded back, a wave of pain and darkness and that awful, happy tone that made his stomach twist until he wanted to be sick.

 

He twitched as a hand came down to land on his upper thigh and he realised, suddenly, that he was naked. How it had happened he had no idea but all he could do now was flinch away from that touch. “Of course you do. You're a little whore, aren't ya, Noct? I always knew you liked it up the ass. Never did show any interest in any girls, although I did wonder about Luna but you haven't seen her in years. Hey, I wonder if Gladio'll share? I've always wanted to know what it's like to fuck royalty and it's not like I could've gotten my hands on the Princess...so how about _you_ be my princess, huh? I could be the knight in shining armour come to rescue you from your prison.” Prompto laughed, smacking Noctis hard on the ass and causing a grunt to fall from his lips. “I think if I bent you over I could probably pretend I'm fucking Luna, it'd be nice to get some pay back for all the times you've been a dick.” The fingers tightened on Noctis' flesh, pulling at him and making him retch behind the gag. He shuddered and found himself shaking his head violently, denying what was happening despite the fact that he was totally at Prompto's mercy. “Ah, shame...We'll have to pick this back up later. I've gotta go now and you've got important people to meet. So, catch ya later, Noct.”

 

Noctis groaned when the door opened and then shut again and he heard Prompto's footsteps dying away, along with a happy whistle to the tune of 'I want to ride my chocobo all day'. He let his muscles unclench slowly, the fear passing a little but he could still taste it in the back of his throat. His heart hammered in his chest like a trapped bird as he waited for a while, his ears straining in the hopes to be given fair warning if his ex-friend returned. A loud beep and the sound of automatic doors hissing open made Noctis tense all over again. Terror sat heavily in his chest as he lay as still as possible, listening for the sound of boots on metal. Whoever it was approached with a steady yet familiar gait and, to Noctis' disgust, he felt relief wash through him. He went limp as the cell door was opened and someone stepped inside. “Dear oh dear, they didn't even bother to untie you.” Ardyn said, tutting as he bent and untied Noctis' bloodied bindings. “And to leave you naked, how rude. Don't worry, I will ensure they are suitably punished for treating a guest of your calibre in such a terrible way.” Ardyn lifted Noctis into a sitting position, his skin freezing beneath his fingers. He smirked to himself as he finally unwrapped Noctis' eyes, watching him flinch violently in the harsh glare of the artificial lights. “There now. You have an appointment with the Emperor today, you see and we want you looking your best.” Ardyn adjusted Noctis so he was slumped against the wall, his fingers trailing down the skin of his exposed chest, finger tips blessedly warm. Noctis tipped his head back, panting and shivering in the cold room. The sensation of Ardyn's touch all at once revolted him and made him crave more. He was so cold he would have welcomed any form of heat, even the body of the man who had kidnapped him.

 

Prompto opened his eyes at the sound of someone talking quietly, he shifted, rolling over onto his side to see through the bars of his cell and into the one opposite. He could see someone bent down over Noctis, could see the pale shimmer of bare flesh and hear Noctis' rapid breathing. He frowned and heaved himself upright, his arm shaking badly where it was barely able to hold his weight. He looked closer and realised that the figure was horribly familiar. With a sickening jolt Prompto realised he was looking at himself. He was crouched over Noctis, his hand cupping his bare backside as he spoke in a taunting voice that sounded far too much like Ardyn. Prompto tried to call out but his voice was trapped inside his chest. He needed to stop his doppelgänger from hurting the prince, from touching him in that way. It was useless though as his arm finally gave up and he fell back to the floor with a thud, his breath wheezing in his lungs as pain raced through every nerve like lightning. He grit his teeth and curled in on himself, knees to his chest as his stomach churned.

 

He was sick and likely dying and he could do nothing to help protect his best friend. The helpless feeling intensified and tears sprang to his eyes, spilling over to run slowly down his cheeks. He watched as his other self rose and walked away, whistling happily to himself. When he was gone Prompto heard Noctis shifting, he was probably uncomfortable and cold. Prompto shivered himself, closing his eyes and burying his face in the crook of his arm. Then the air took on a weird thick quality, every movement felt sluggish and heavy. Even his lungs had a hard time drawing in a full breath. A few minutes of silence passed before the soft sound of claws on metal clicked down the hallway. The door hissed as it opened and closed again and the claws drew closer. Whatever new hell this was, Prompto wanted nothing to do with it so he squeezed his eyes shut and hoped it went away. The sound drew level with his cell and then he felt something cold and wet snuffling at his ear. Prompto gasped, jerking away from the sensation and lifting his arm to defend himself. However, when he opened his eyes, it wasn't a terrible daemon waiting to devour his flesh but a small white dog.

 

It sat there and wagged it's tail at him, it's tongue sliding out to lap at the side of Prompto's face. Prompto winced but didn't have the strength to push it away as recognition dawned on him. “P-Pryna...” Prompto muttered under his breath, wondering why Noctis wasn't stirring at the familiar name. He glanced over to Noctis' cell and noticed that he seemed frozen where he lay; pale and cold but not even shivering. Prompto guessed that some magic was at work and decided not to think on it too deeply. He reached out and his fingers brushed soft fur. The dog wagged it's tail happily before lowering it's self to the ground and fixing Prompto with it's unfathomable gaze. Prompto saw a note attached to it's collar, with a frown he tore it free and unfurled it. Immediately he was hit with a scent that made him think of the puppy he had found, injured by the wayside, the puppy that had led him to befriend Noctis. He smiled to himself and held the paper to his nose, eyes closing in reminiscence. Finally he drew it away and started to read;

 

_There is no time for formalities, I have been told by Ravus that the Empire has you and Prince Noctis in captivity. I have sent Umbra with a similar letter to Noctis' other friends in the hopes that someone may reach you soon. There is not much I can do from my own prison but perhaps I may be able to serve as messenger, if there is any information you can give to your friends to help them in finding you then please send Pryna to them as soon as you can. She will lead them to you. I am afraid, Prompto, afraid of what the Empire will do with Noctis. No matter what he must survive, please do what you can to help him come through this trial. I fear that even the Astral's are growing concerned, I can feel their anxiety in the air and water. Be strong, Prompto. Be strong for yourself and for Noctis; help will come._

 

“Why'd you come to me, huh?” Prompto asked the puppy who only whined from where she rested her head on her paws. Prompto sighed and closed his eyes momentarily before forcing them back open and reaching for the dog, he buried his fingers deep into the scruff of her neck and pulled himself closer so his nose was buried in her fur. “Find Gladio a-and Iggy. Bring them here as soon as possible, Noctis needs their help. T-Tell them...tell them Ardyn's planning somethin' big...we're being held on the fourth floor of the k-keep. The guards rotate duties every...every three hours...there's about five minutes between each shift. They can get through the locked doors u-using the arm of an MT...there's a barcode on their inner wrist...a k-key...” He whispered into her alert ear, it twitched, brushing his face and made him smile. “They have to save him. They...have to...” His hand fell away from the dog who rose, she sniffed his face again and licked his cheek before sliding through the bars and fading back into darkness. Prompto lay still just as time seemed to start again and Prompto once again heard Noctis' ragged breathing. The doors opened and Ardyn strode towards Noct's cell, sparing Prompto a cold glance before tending to the prince. Pryna's inherent magic and likely Luna's own had kept her from detection, Prompto closed his eyes and shivered as darkness encased his arm, rising like smoke.

 

XXX

 

_The throne room was eerily silent as Gladio walked up the huge marble stair case. He looked to the left and saw his father stood on the mezzanine, a look of pride on his stern face. Gladio quickly averted his eyes, nerves tightening his chest as he continued to walk. He felt the eye of everyone in the room on him, anxiety clenched at his stomach and he pushed away the urge to smooth down his brand new Crown's Guard uniform. It was a beautifully cut suit in black decorated with silver, made specifically for such formal functions as this. It was far from practical and would never get used in combat. Still, it made him feel strong, knowing that he was treading the same path generations of Amacitia men had before. As he reached the dais where the throne sat, it was as if he could feel past members of his family behind him, each of them a legend in their own right. Today he would officially become Crown's Guard and fulfil his duty as protector of the prince. He looked up to see the tiny form of Prince Noctis sitting in the throne, his father stood at his side and smiling gently. The chair dwarfed the young prince, making him look even younger than he was. He met Gladio's eyes and blinked up at him, as if he was trying not to fall asleep. Gladio took a breath, forcing away the urge to glance at his father again before he dropped easily to one knee. He bent his head and stared at the ground, watching the play of light from the sunlight hitting the shining marble. The King reached out and subtly nudged Noctis' shoulder, causing the boy to inhale sharply before rising to his feet. Standing the prince was hardly taller, Gladio hid his smirk by lowering his head further and stared at the Prince's shiny shoes. He was dressed in a black tunic, a silver sash marking him as next in line to the throne. The weight of silence in the room intensified as Noctis cleared his throat._

 

“ _We are gathered here today-” He began but his voice was too quiet and his father whispered to speak up in his ear, Noctis swallowed, obviously as nervous as Gladio felt as he took a deep breath, projecting his voice across the huge room. It was high and squeaked in places but the longer he spoke the stronger it got. “We are gathered here today to witness the oath of fealty of Gladiolus Amicitia, son of Clarus Amicitia. Today his family once again bind themselves to the Lucis line.” Gladio's stomach tightened further, his knee was going numb and he could feel the first tingles of pins and needles in his leg. “Gladiolus, speak your vow.”_

 

_Gladio raised his clasped hands out to the prince, without lifting his head; “I swear to serve the house of Lucis for as long as there is breath in my body, for as long there be blood in my veins. I will serve and protect until my heart beats it's last. Accept my oath o' prince and I will give my life for you.”_

 

_There was a pause, whether for dramatic affect or whether Noctis was nervous, Gladio wasn't sure but it felt like a lifetime before a tiny pair of hands took his own. Noctis' skin was cold, as if he had stuck them in a freezer but there was a slight shock as their skin came in contact, as if electricity was surging through the boy. Gladio tried to avoid raising his head to catch the prince's expression. “I accept your oath. From this day forth you are my shield. Rise, Gladiolus, and stand at my side from now until the end.”_

 

_Gladio did as he was bidden, his feet twinging from the lack of blood flow but he was proud of the way he kept it off his face as he finally met the Prince's eyes. They were shocking blue as the sun drifted from behind a cloud, landing on the scene as if the Astral's themselves were watching. Gladio's breath caught, the boy before him looked as if he had been crowned already, but instead of metal his head was clad in golden sunlight._

 

_For the first time in a long time, Gladio truly considered if the whispers around the citadel were correct. That the child before him was the One True King and would someday destroy what ailed the world. Gladio's breath caught. The room was a flurry of sound as people applauded, but he was captured by those eyes and the fog of golden light that hovered around the prince. He looked truly beautiful and yet sad. As if he knew horrors no mortal could ever understand. Without thought Gladio lifted Noctis' hand and kissed his knuckles, causing the Prince's eyes to widen and his mouth to form a surprised 'o'._

 

Gladio woke to sunlight streaming through the walls of the tent. He lay still, listening to Ignis' light snoring as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. He and Noctis had both been so young then, so naive, as if the world's dangers were little more than fairy tales. He had been convinced that he could take on anything that threatened the Prince, after all, it was his job. His sole reason for living. He had been so, so wrong and now he was in the middle of nowhere in a tent with the heavy weight of regret sitting in his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes, covering them with his forearm as he tried not to remember the way Noct had looked that day. He had been a pretty child and he had grown into an attractive man, Gladio had been doomed from the second that oath had left his lips. He should have known, should have prepared himself...he simply wasn't strong enough.

 

Gladio forced himself up, gently pulling aside the tent flap so as not to wake Ignis before slipping out into the dawn. The sky was a mass of crimson and gold, he took a moment to breathe, to soak it all in. If he was still alive he was able to do something to get Noct back. If he was alive then he could undo his terrible mistakes. Gladio began his morning routine, stretching out his muscles in preparation for a run. However, just before he was about to set off, he heard a sudden bark. He jerked, twisting around in time to see a black streak pelting towards them out of a thicket of bushes. Gladio's brain took a moment to register this strange new threat as it leapt into the air and barrelled into him. Gladio stumbled back, his arms curling around what turned out to be a small dog.

 

“Gladio? What on earth is-is that a dog?” Ignis' sleepy voice broke the sudden shocked silence as Gladio stared down into the face of Umbra.

 

“It's Umbra...Lady Lunafreya's dog...why...?”

 

Umbra wriggled, sharp claws digging into Gladio's bare chest and forcing him to let him go. The dog landed and shook it's self, shedding leaves and debris before he barked loudly again. Ignis walked forward and bent, seeing a small scroll attached to the dogs collar. “It appears her Ladyship has a message for us.” He said, holding up the tightly wound scroll between them.

 

“Read it.” Gladio demanded and watched in anticipation as Ignis opened it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lastly: How could I, a self-proclaimed dog lover, ever miss out on an opportunity to write in Luna's ickle puppies?! I wuv dem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is a dark chapter. Where I am trying to avoid going into too much graphic detail I have described one beating. Noctis is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome and is becoming emotionally attached to Ardyn, he's not in love with him but sees him as a potential source of comfort. He's isolated, forced to endure freezing temperatures and is emotionally, physically and sexually abused. It IS tagged so please heed them. If I miss a tag, please tell me as I may not have realised it I would never mis-tag something deliberately. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy despite the angst and general awfulness. :)

“Here, drink this your highness.” Ardyn smiled to himself as he held a glass to the prince's chapped lips, he watched his throat bob as he drained the glass and several drops escaped to run slowly down his exposed throat. “There, good boy.” He watched Noctis' eyes lift to his, their blue so dark they were almost black. The water contained a drug that would keep him compliant during his meeting with the emperor, after all, Ardyn couldn't take the risk that Noctis would regain his senses long enough to summon up some magic and attempt to murder the emperor. The prince couldn't die, at least, not yet. Death would be too easy, it was far more entertaining to watch as the Astral's precious King of Light descended into darkness. There was something incredibly satisfying knowing that he held the fate of the entire world in his hands and it came in the form of a weak, trembling human boy. Compared to Ardyn Noctis was so very young and so easy to drag down into despair.

 

He let Noctis fall back to the floor, his eyelids falling to half-mast as the drug took affect. When Ardyn was sure he was pliant enough he reached into his pocket and withdrew a black collar with a chain attached, he wrapped it tenderly around the prince's throat knowing how much the Emperor would enjoy seeing the last of the line of Lucis so degraded. He took out Prompto's phone and took several pictures, ensuring to show all of Noctis' bruises and wounds to greatest advantage. When he was done he sent it out to all of Noct's friends.

 

Noctis was hauled off the floor to his feet by hands that felt like ice, he blinked blearily around himself as two MT's took up guard beside him. Ardyn held a chain in one hand and he tugged it experimentally, causing Noctis to make an awful choking sound as he was yanked roughly to his knees. Satisfied, Ardyn pulled him up again before leading Noctis out of his prison cell. Noctis could barely walk so the two MT's had to steady him, several times his knees nearly gave way but they held him up. He was led down a corridor to an automatic door which hissed as it opened, Noctis barely registered his surroundings as his feet burned with each agonising step. The collar around his throat hurt, pressing cruelly against the bruises left behind by Gladio's hands. His chest was a mess of badly healing wounds, cuts and scrapes. He had two broken fingers that had been forcefully healed but they were slightly bent still, not having been put in a splint. He could barely curl them without being in pain. His body felt mostly numb, a dull throbbing ache had settled into his head but it was easily ignored. His tongue was thick in his mouth, lips puffy and split from the beatings he had suffered at Ignis' hands. He had a row of black bruises scattering his thin hips and a deep bite mark in his shoulder from Gladio's teeth. He could vaguely feel it burn from infection but he found himself beyond caring. His wrists were surrounded by dark red scabs, which flaked with each movement and kept reopening. One eye was puffy from a particularly hard punch from Prompto's fist, he could feel it closing as it swelled further. His hair was a mess, matted with blood and other bodily fluids. He had been spat at, got semen in his hair and across his face and he was even sure someone had urinated on him at some point, but he may have dreamed it as he had blacked out frequently.

 

He hung his head, defeat weighing him down as he was drawn through corridor after corridor and door after door. Finally they came to a halt. Noctis managed to lift his head, his blurry eyesight adjusting badly to the light in the room. It was a large space, judging by the way sound echoed. Ardyn dragged him forward, towards what appeared to be a throne-like chair made from metal. He winced as the collar was yanked roughly downward and he was forced to his knees. A side door slid open to reveal Emperor Aldercapt dressed in his usual white, hands behind his back as he marched solemnly towards the chair. He lowered himself down, knees creaking as he did so and sighed heavily. Ravus stood at his side, several steps behind the throne with his eyes set firmly on the beams above Noctis' head. Somewhere in the back of his mind Noctis wondered if he should fight, but his limbs felt too heavy and his mind was too sluggish to do more than make sure his lungs took in air. It was chilly in the room, just as it was all through the Keep but he wasn't aware of his own violent shivers or the sound of his teeth chattering. He was in a daze, his thoughts drifting from one thing to the next too slowly.

 

Finally the Emperor acknowledged Ardyn. “So, you bring me a gift?”

 

“Yes, my lord.” Ardyn swept off his hat in an extravagant gesture and a sardonic smile, “I bring you Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the throne of Lucis and the King of King's.”

 

The Emperor narrowed his eyes and leaned forward to get a better look at the boy. Ardyn reached out and grabbed a handful of Noctis' filthy hair, dragging his head back so the Emperor could see. “I admit it is somewhat gratifying to see a Lucian on his knees before me.”

 

“I can make him bow, if you wish.” Ardyn offered and, without waiting, forced Noctis' head forward until his forehead touched the floor. Noctis was unable to resist, despite the sickening feeling rising in his stomach. He was bowing, however forced, to the enemy and it made bile rise to his throat and sting as he swallowed it back with a twisted grimace. He had no strength to fight. No energy to do anything but allow himself to be manipulated into humiliating positions. “He does all sorts of fascinating tricks, my lord. I have only had a little time to train him but he's surprisingly compliant.”

 

“Hm.” The Emperor sat back, obviously satisfied that Ardyn wasn't tricking him. He folded gnarled hands in his lap and let his gaze wander the young prince's naked body. “I have no desire to know what it is you did to him, chancellor, but I am glad to see that you did your job well. I give you a week to do what you will with him before we execute him publicly. It is pleasant to see the prince in my hands but it will be even more satisfying to watch as Regis' world finally crumbles. I will make sure he watches as the last of his kin dies at my hands and then Insomnia will finally be mine.”

 

Ardyn's lips twitched in irritation, this was not what he had planned. “Ah, I must say that I disagree with this course of action.”

 

“And?”

 

“Well, would it not prove far more exciting to send the boy back to him utterly ruined? I can make it so that he will never heal. He will be a mess, a creature barely even human.”

 

The Emperor rubbed his chin in thought, a frown creasing his brow. “And how would that force Regis to hand over his city?”

 

“When I am done we will have in our hands the most perfect assassin.” Ardyn grinned, eyes glowing faintly red as he wound Noctis' chain around his fist. “Who else could get close enough to the king to put a blade through his heart, hmm?”

 

“Get the son to kill the father?” The Emperor's eyes lit up, a wild fire burning in his gaze. “Yes. Do it.” He ordered. “Break his brat and send him back with a weapon in his hands.”

 

“As you wish.” Ardyn removed his hat with another flourish and bowed low once again before taking up Noctis' leash and pulling him to his feet again. “Come little prince, it's time we prepared you for your home coming.” He whispered, one hand tangling in the knots of Noctis' dark hair and tugging lightly. He smiled against Noctis' throat before drawing away again, pleased by the shudder his close proximity caused.

 

XXX

 

Prompto awoke to the sound of machinery. His body tensed and, as he became aware of his surroundings, he felt metal encasing his wrists. He opened his eyes to find himself gazing up at a metal ceiling, bars criss-crossing it's surface. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and he turned his head to see the back of his father bent over a machine. There were several tanks filled with water and floating bodies within them and Prompto felt terror clench his heart. His fingers curled into fists as he tried to see what his father was doing but the man seemed intent on ignoring him. There was the sound of metal screeching against metal, the smell of burnt iron lingering in the air as his father finally shut the machine off and turned around. Prompto's breath caught as his eyes landed on a terrifyingly familiar mask. His father approached with a smirk, holding the evil thing up for his son to see. Prompto struggled uselessly against his bonds, wincing as his father reached his side and used his free hand to grab a handful of his hair. “Stop wriggling and this will all be over quicker.” He whispered hoarsely, moving the mask so that it hovered over Prompto's face. The pain in his scalp was nothing compared to the sheer terror of knowing he was about to be enclosed in metal, he would be forced to watch the world through two tiny eyeholes as he slowly lost all of his humanity.

 

“P-Please...please don't.” Prompto heard himself whispering, shame causing him to flush. “I-I'm human. I'm human. I'm human.”

 

“Be quiet or I will have some of your brothers come in and hold you down.” The man snapped, pressing the mask over Prompto's face and causing his involuntary sob to echo somewhat. “There, it seems to fit. May have to make a few adjustments.”

 

Prompto's heart hammered painfully in his chest, he grit his teeth and shook his head weakly. “Please. Please...don't...I'm h-human...”

 

“You are whatever it is I say you are.” The man replied coolly. “You are one of us. Born from my blood, a Niflheim soldier who's training went unfinished. Now I will complete you.”

 

_An empty, soulless thing..._

 

Tears stung Prompto's eyes and finally spilled over, trailing his freckled cheeks to land on the metal table he was strapped to. His blurry eyesight fixed upon a point overhead as the machine was turned on once again and the terrible screech of metal being ground down filled his ears.

 

_Empty..._

 

Prompto closed his eyes tightly and thought of the peaceful days spent within the safety of Insomnia, of going to school with Noctis and occasionally skipping school to go to the local arcade. He thought back to the play fights, the casual teasing and Noctis' quiet laughter. Gods, he missed those days. Noctis had given him something not even his adoptive parents had ever done; friendship and love. They were practically family and now it was being ripped away from him. Slowly his fists uncurled and he relaxed, he had been given a chance no one else in Niflheim had. He had tasted freedom and it had been so wonderful. He had done what he could to ensure Noct's safety and soon he would be rescued. Slowly he opened his eyes again as the machine finished grinding the mask, he turned his head to his left and saw an MT stood guard holding a gun. Prompto remembered the shooting game he and Noct had loved, surely a real gun wasn't all that different? The metal binding his wrists would have to be removed when his father decided to try and fit the MT suit around his arms...maybe all was not lost...maybe...

 

Ardyn watched Noctis as he stood at the door of his cell again, swaying gently. After a moment he moved closer, gently pressing two fingers against Noctis' cheek and turning his head to face him. “You look tired, your highness, perhaps you should try to rest.”

 

Noctis' brows drew down into a confused frown, he didn't respond so Ardyn took his hands and gently drew him towards the corner of the cell where a bed had been placed. Noctis was shivering, his fingers frozen and his teeth chattering. He stared down at the bed as if he wasn't quite sure what it was. Ardyn smirked to himself as he guided the prince down onto the mattress, his head resting on the pillow. “Here, allow me to heal some of your wounds.” He offered, keeping his voice low and the mocking edge to a minimum as he handed Noctis a flask full of magical liquid. He held the prince as he drank and then allowed him to fall back to the pillow. The prince hadn't slept in nearly a week, Ardyn had made sure of that, only allowing him snatches. He stroked hair from the boys face and watched his eyes drift closed as his pain was eased by the potion. “There, sleep.”

 

“A-Ardyn...” Noctis rasped, reaching out to tangle one hand in Ardyn's shirt. His grip was weak and he trembled violently but he managed to force one eye open to look up at his captor. “S-Stay...p-please...”

 

Ardyn's smirk only widened further, “Of course, prince. Sleep, you will be safe, I promise.”

 

Noctis relaxed and fell asleep quickly, his fingers sliding free of Ardyn's jacket as he gave up consciousness. A combination of isolation, regular abuse, humiliation interspersed with random acts of kindness was bending the prince to his control. Noctis was starting to see Ardyn as his protector, as long as Ardyn was around the others would stay away, Ardyn didn't often hurt him while wearing his own face so the prince was convinced that his friends were the enemy. It was a surprisingly quick process, manipulating and turning Noctis into his. The uncertainty, the constant terror, the sexual and emotional abuse, it all helped to break down all of Noctis' mental barriers so that Ardyn could build them again to his satisfaction.

 

Noctis woke to the sound of gunfire. He jerked upright, eyes wide and hand reaching into the ether for a weapon before his mind had completely caught up with his body. His fingers closed around a cold metal hilt, one of the Kingsglaive daggers and he ripped it free of the space it inhabited. He searched the room, it was dark but there was a flickering light on outside his cell, warily he slid out of bed, barely aware of his nudity as he approached the cell doors and peered out. There were shouts, someone screamed and then silence fell. Noctis swallowed, confused and terrified as his knuckles turned white around the hilt of the weapon. The silence prevailed for a while until finally the sounds of heavy footsteps forced Noctis to move back to the wall as terror clutched at his heart. He watched, hardly daring to breathe as the sound of voices joined the thud of boots.

 

They approached his cell and he recognised Ardyn and vaguely the old man with him, between them they carried a limp body with a head full of blond hair. Noctis frowned, warily approaching the cell door again to get a better look. His free hand curled around the bar and he finally recognised the prisoner. “P-Prompto...” He rasped, voice shattered like glass. At the sound Ardyn turned and looked at him, his eyes travelled to the knife in Noctis' hand.

 

“Oh Noct,” Ardyn shook his head, his face a mask of disappointment as he approached. Noctis was captured by his burning gaze and his fear took over again. He forgot all about Prompto and the weird darkness that was seeping from his body like smoke. He forgot, for a moment, who he even was. Ardyn reached through the bars, fingers gripping Noctis' wrist like a vice. Noctis dropped the weapon and it clattered to the floor. Ardyn kicked it out of his reach and then pulled the terrified young man close. “I thought better of you.” He sighed as if he really was disappointed. Noctis' eyes darted frantically over his face but Ardyn slowly shook his head before using his free hand to grab a handful of the prince's hair. With one powerful movement he yanked his head back and then slammed it violently into the metal bars. Noctis didn't even scream, he stumbled back, dazed and fell against the wall. Ardyn took the opportunity to open the cell door and approach the stunned prince. He stood above him and sighed, “What have I told you about rebellion, your highness?” Noctis groaned, clutching his face as blood poured between his fingers. Ardyn ignored his pained grunt as he took hold of his hair once again so that their eyes met, Noctis' pale skin was stained crimson as blood ran over his lips, down his chin to drip onto the floor. Noctis' eyes were dazed, he was having trouble focussing and Ardyn took advantage of that. He released him only to land a swift yet brutal back hand across Noctis' face. The prince dropped sideways, landing painfully on his elbow as he tried and failed to catch himself. He panted, trying to catch his breath as his cheek burned.

 

“I do so hate doing this but insubordination deserves punishment.” Ardyn crouched, looking down at Noctis as he struggled to get back up. “Now, if I see a weapon in your hand again that I did not specifically give to you I will kill you.”

 

Noctis spat blood to the floor and a sob escaped his lips, slowly he pushed himself upright and fell into Ardyn's lap. “'M sorry...I didn't...I didn't mean...I just...reached...and there was gunfire...I was scared...”

 

Ardyn smiled, stroking the boys hair, “Of course, of course. But you know that I would never let anyone hurt you, don't you? I sent all your friends away...”

 

“P-Prompto...H-he was...he was in the cell over there.” Noctis pointed towards the hall with a shaky hand.

 

“Ah yes, well, you see he decided that Niflheim isn't his cup of tea after all and tried to escape. We had no choice but to punish him too.”

 

Noctis nodded jerkily, wiping at the drying blood on his upper lip as his body shuddered against Ardyn's chest. Noctis' nose bleed steadily came to a halt and Ardyn offered him a handkerchief which he took, eyes cast downwards in submission. Ardyn smiled, reaching out to caress Noctis' face, letting his hand move to the bruises on his neck. Noctis looked up at him, pupils dilated and lips parted, face still smeared with dark red. Ardyn leaned in and captured his lips, feeling the boy stiffen against his thigh. “Hush now,” He soothed, pushing him backwards to the cold floor. “Did you honestly believe that was all? I must make sure you are properly disciplined.” Ardyn slipped a hand between Noctis' legs, feeling them part as Noctis let his head fall back to stare mindlessly up at the ceiling.

 

XXX

 

It was dark as the prince's car pulled up to the last rest stop before entering Niflheim. The towns on the borders of the country were practically desolate, the people likely having fled. The stop was virtually empty except for a one old man who stood outside a broken down old motel. He had a cane in one hand and watched the two men open the car doors and step out beneath the bright spot lights. Ignis stretched, tilting his head from side to side and listening to the bones creak. Beside him Gladio slammed the door shut and folded his arms over his chest, gazing around with a worried frown. “The lights are still working, they should be enough to keep any daemons at bay.” Ignis reassured his companion.

 

Gladio only grunted before advancing on the old man, “How much for a room?” He asked abruptly, exhaustion making him irritable.

 

“You can stay for fifty gil.” The old man replied, eyeing Gladio warily. “Ain't much here, why'd a pair o' young'un's like you come 'ere?”

 

“We have our reasons, old man.” Gladio replied, handing over the money. The man shrugged, disinterested as he put the gil in his pocket and handed them a key.

“On'y got one decent room.” He said and Ignis thanked him before they went to the door with the number hanging from the keys.

 

Gladio unlocked it and they went inside, it smelt of must and mothballs but it would far better than risking their lives outside. Ignis went to the broken mini-fridge and sighed as he nudged it with his foot, the twin beds were rumpled and obviously hadn't been used in a while but Gladio was too tired to care as he threw himself onto the mattress and kicked his boots off.

 

Ignis sat on the edge of the other bed and rested his elbows on his knees. He stared down at the mouldering carpet and silence filled the space between the two friends. Finally Gladio sighed; “We'll get him back.” He said, eyes closed and arms behind his head as he lay on his back.

 

“We can only hope so.”

 

“Nah, there's no 'hope' about it. Noct's a lotta things but he's stronger than he thinks he is. We'll get him back and bring him home. He's our prince, our future king...our friend.”

 

Ignis looked over at his friend but said nothing, the latest round of images that had been sent to their phones had made him want to be sick. To see the prince nude, except for a black collar and chain was terrible. The wounds and bruises hurt Ignis to see but worse was the blank look in Noct's eyes, they no longer shone as they used to. Ignis was afraid that the prince they had known, the boy they'd grown up with was gone. What had replaced him Ignis didn't know and, if he was honest, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

 

“Get some rest, we've got a long day tomorrow.” Gladio grunted and finally rolled onto his side. Ignis stared at his tattooed back for a while before finally setting aside his glasses and removing his boots. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would take him quickly.

 


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time in a long time Ardyn had given Noctis clothes. A black t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, a jacket and a pair of shoes. Noctis looked at them from where he was seated at the edge of the bed, twisted fingers digging into the pathetically thin mattress. Ardyn held them out, offering them silently but Noctis couldn't bring himself to reach for them; what if it was a trap? He swallowed and looked up into Ardyn's intense eyes, searching for some sign that he wouldn't be punished again for daring to hope. Ardyn smirked, placing the clothes in a neat pile on the bed. “You will be receiving visitors soon, it will be best if you cover those scars don't you think?”

 

Noctis nodded jerkily, finally picking up the shirt as Ardyn moved to the cell door. “I will return, remember to eat; we wouldn't want you to starve.”

 

Noctis glanced towards the tray that sat on a nearby table, it wasn't much; only a bowl of soup and water, but his stomach twisted at the mere thought of it. Food made him sick, especially when all he could think about was Ignis' cooking whenever he smelt it. He looked away, instead focussing on trying to get himself dressed. It was hard work, every movement burned, his bones creaked and ached as if he'd aged a hundred years. Finally he managed to dress himself, he sat back down on the bed and stared at the blank wall opposite. It was best not to think, not to dwell on what might happen. If he moved, if he so much as twitched and Ardyn found out he might get into more trouble so he sat there and waited.

 

Silence pressed in on him but he refused to stir. He sat still and listened intently until he managed to pick up on the rattling breath of the only other prisoner.   
Prompto coughed, chest aching and body shivering. He lay on the floor, clothes torn and filthy. He could feel blood seeping from the wounds he had gouged into his arms, he never gave them a chance to scab over as he picked and dug his finger nails into them over and over. The itch in his skin was unbearable, he could feel the dark miasma flowing through his blood and it _hurt_. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, forcing his eyes open and listening to Noctis' soft movements. He cleared his throat of phlegm and took a risk; “Noct?”

 

Noctis' breath stuck in his throat, he risked a glance towards his cell door as dread settled heavily into his chest. That voice. Prompto. He remembered the feel of his hands on him, bruising, hurting, causing him to scream. He closed his eyes and refused to answer.

 

“They're...c-coming...” Prompto coughed again, that dread rattling sound coming from deep within. “Luna...s-sent Pryna...they'll come. Y-you'll...you'll get home...I promise.”

 

Home? Where was that? Noctis almost laughed, instead he curled up, drawing his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. How could Prompto talk of home when everyone Noctis had thought he loved had betrayed him? His own father hadn't bothered to tell him the truth of his fate. Gladio, Ignis...all of them were traitors. People he had thought were his friends had done nothing but hurt him. But of all of them it was Gladio's betrayal that hurt the most. Gladio who Noctis had thought he had loved, who had taught him to fight and given him long lectures. His memories of Gladio were now tainted, overlapped with memories of the feel of his hands at his throat, his heavy body pressing him face-first into the floor as he took from him what Noctis would have been more than willing to give.

 

“D'you r-remember...when we first met?” Prompto continued, seeming to take Noctis' silence for acceptance. “You...you gave me somethin' no one ever had, Noct...Y-You cared when no one else did...”

 

Noctis shoved his hands deep into his hair and shut his eyes, he tried to shut out Prompto's voice but couldn't.

 

“D'you think Grace r-remembers me?” Prompto choked, tasting salt and iron as blood filled his mouth. Grace had been a girl he had fallen in love with at school, she had had the prettiest golden coloured eyes. He rolled onto his side and spat it out, groaning heavily as he did so. If the Starscourge didn't kill him, the infection in his lungs and wounds surely would. “Man, I-I should'a asked her o-out when I h-had the ch-chance...”

 

“W-why?”

 

Prompto opened his eyes when he heard Noctis' voice, it was cracked but sounded stronger than it had in a while. He rolled over to look out of his prison and into Noctis'. The prince stood at the cage door, fingers curled around the frozen metal bars as he glared at Prompto. “N-Noct?”

 

“Why?! Why would you talk about the past like it even matters any more?!”

 

“It doesn't m-matter for me...” Prompto whispered, hating the look of loathing on his friends face yet unable to look away. “I'm dying. Y-” He broke off, coughing again and winced before he wiped the blood from his lips irritably. “You...You can get out. They'll r-rescue you a-and you'll go home a-and become the King...b-because you're important. To me...I...I never had friends 'till you came along...Hey, not even my own parents really liked me.” Prompto grinned weakly, but Noctis didn't respond. “B-But you...you became my friend...d-despite everything...I'm...I...Wanna say...t-thanks...I guess...” Prompto sighed and closed his eyes, a small frown creasing his brow and a single tear leaking from his eye and sliding down his cheek. “I'm sorry...I should've told you...I should've said somethin' about who I really was...About where I came from...”

 

“I wouldn't've cared.” Noctis replied suddenly, shifting on his feet and looking down at the floor. “If...if you'd told me...before all this.”

 

Prompto let out a shaky breath, it sounded more like a gasp. “Really?”

 

“Yeah...we were friends...or at least, that's what I thought.” Noctis' voice was bitter, there was catch in it as if he was about to cry. Another tear slid down Prompto's face. “But then...then you said those things...You never really were my friend, were you? All this time...all these years and you were working for the enemy...”

 

That made Prompto open his eyes, he frowned, finally forcing himself into a seated position so he could look at Noct. “What?”

 

“Y-You...You said you hated me. You told me I was a pretender...That I'm not worthy of the throne. Y-you...you broke my fingers...my ribs...I...I thought you were my friend.” Noctis choked on the words as emotion filled him up, pain and anger and humiliation. He had been so, so stupid. How could anyone have fallen for such an act? His father was right, he wasn't fit to rule if he was still weak enough to think that Prompto had liked him for more than just his title.

 

“N-Noct...” Prompto's eyes shone in the dim light of the prison block, tears sliding down both freckled cheeks. “Gods...no. No. I never...I'd never say that!” He gasped, his throat constricting on another rattling cough. He bent double, weakness entering his limbs and darkness encroaching on his vision. “It wasn't me. I swear to you. I-It was...It was Ardyn...pretending to...b-be me...”

 

Noctis scoffed, “Oh yeah? Then how'd he know what we did? He knew things...things he shouldn't know.” His voice trembled at the end though as he saw nothing but truth in Prompto's eyes. They were too bright, feverish and his cheeks were flushed. He panted and coughed in a way that told Noctis he had been sick for a long time and that didn't add up in his head. He shook it, trying to clear it. It had been Prompto...it had to. How did Ardyn know that Noctis had made confessions about Gladio to him? He couldn't have. No one had been there, behind the school while everyone was elsewhere having lunch. It was only him and Prompto.

 

“He's...messing with your head.” Prompto muttered, his voice weak and shaking.

 

“H-he wouldn't do that.” Noctis shook his head rapidly, defending the only man who had been honest with him from the start. “No. He wouldn't.”

 

“Y-You're defending the guy who snatched us off the street?” Prompto managed a sickly laugh, forcing yet another coughing fit. He swallowed blood and winced again, his chest burned and he was far too hot. He pulled at his collar, exposing arms covered in horrendous wheels where he had been digging at his own skin. Noctis' eyes landed on them and they widened. “He put a knife to my throat, Noct...H-he threatened us...he's...he's...” Prompto gasped, trying to catch his breath, reluctant to finish the sentence but knowing he had to. “He's been raping you.”

 

Noctis twitched, “I deserve it. He only does it because I make him mad.”

 

The defence was weak and childish, surprising coming from someone Prompto had always considered far stronger than himself. He took a moment, panting and really looking at his best friend. Noctis was skinny, there were bones poking through his skin that hadn't been there the last time they'd been together. His fingers were twisted, badly healed after being broken. He had bruises around his eyes, a cut on his cheek and he stood with his weight on one hip as if his back were hurting him again. His hair was greasy and sticking together in clumps, dirt covered his face and skin and he looked nothing like the prince Prompto remembered. Had it really been so long since they had been imprisoned? “Oh Noct...what's he done to you?” He managed to rasp just as the doors slid open and familiar, heavy boot falls echoed down the corridor. Noctis flinched as if he'd been smacked, backing away from the cell doors and into the wall as Ardyn appeared with his smirk firmly in place.

 

Prompto watched as Ardyn opened Noctis' cell door and stepped inside, followed by Ravus and two MT's. He saw Noctis' shaking hands as Ardyn took him by the wrist and dragged him over to a metal framed saltire cross*, Noctis hesitated, wary of the imposing object until Ardyn grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head to the side. Ravus stepped up, lifting a syringe. He frowned, silvery brows meeting in the middle as if in distaste before he took a sharp breath and slid the needle into the prince's neck. Ardyn smirked to himself, pleased by Ravus' conflicted nature. It was entertaining to watch him around Noctis, he had even invited him along to some of their more intense sessions. Ravus had stood as stiff as a board, his eyes gazing anywhere but at Noctis as he screamed beneath Ardyn. The man was unable to decide where his loyalties truly lay, his grudge was against the King and had little to do with Noctis himself and it didn't help that his sister loved Noctis like a brother. However, he wouldn't have much time to play, his spies had alerted him to the fact that a car bearing two of Noctis' friends was drawing ever closer. The Emperor had left the keep, ensuring he was elsewhere when Gladiolus and Ignis arrived, it would only aggravate matters.

 

Noctis went limp in Ardyn's arms as he pushed him against the wall where the cross was bolted, he held the prince up so that Ravus could snap the cuffs closed around his wrists and ankles. Ardyn slid his hands up, beneath Noctis' shirt and felt his heart beat slowly in his chest as he slept. He would miss having a plaything, at least for now. He chuckled to himself and stepped back, admiring how beautiful the prince looked, all wrapped up as if it was Ardyn's birthday. All he needed was a nice bow.

 

When he had looked his fill he turned to Prompto who was leaning against the wall, sweat beading his brow as he blinked sluggishly. “Ah, now, what ever shall we do with you?” Ardyn mused, stepping out of the cell and letting Ravus close it behind him. He stalked towards the young man, opening his cell and moving inside. “I'm sure your friends would be more than happy to see you when they arrive.” He clicked his fingers and the two MT's moved in to grab Prompto around the arms, he was hauled to his feet and shoved roughly into another of the cross-shaped contraptions. Prompto was too weak to fight, he let his head fall forward, his lungs burning as Ardyn locked him in place. “There now, we wouldn't want it to be too easy for your friends to rescue you, hmm?” He put two fingers beneath Prompto's chin and lifted his head. His pretty blue eyes were glazed, red rimming them as if from tears but there was a darkness behind them that made Ardyn's skin tingle. “You know, I could heal you.” He suggested, leaning closer and running his fingers through Prompto's unwashed hair. “Such a small, pretty little thing...so delicate. And to think, your bones are ten times harder than any human's and your accuracy with a projectile weapon beyond compare. Your father doesn't know what he created in you, boy.” Ardyn paused, remembering the devastation in the lab, the good doctor lying over a console, bleeding profusely and Prompto on his knees clutching a gun like a lifeline with the look of a wild animal in his eyes. He hadn't managed to kill his father, but he had given it a damn good try. The man was currently lying in the medical wing with several bullets in his guts. Prompto hadn't managed to empty the entire magazine but he had put enough lead into his father to see that he would be in recovery for a long time. Ardyn was, admittedly, impressed. “A soldier indeed, but a soldier with his own mind. Unfortunately for our good Verstael, you are not quite what you were designed to be. Now no one needs you. Such a pretty face shouldn't go to waste but alas, it has been decided that if your friends don't take you home you must be discarded along with all the rest of your _defective_ brothers.” Ardyn smirked as Prompto jerked his head, tearing his face away from him. He looked down at the floor, frowning darkly and wheezing as his position put extra pressure on his aching lungs. With that cruel reminder Ardyn left the boys, one unconscious and the other stewing in his own insecurities and fear.

 

XXX

 

“Where _is_ everyone?” Gladio murmured as they stepped out of the car and gazed around.

 

“It is rather quiet for what is supposed to be the capitol.” Ignis replied, his voice low as the gazed up at the massive keep. It was cold, the air drifting like smoke from their numb lips. They shared a glance, Ignis pushing his glasses further up his nose before giving Gladio a sharp nod. “I suggest that we proceed with caution, there is something very wrong here.”

 

“Place is cursed.” Gladio muttered, frowning darkly as he summoned his weapon. Ignis imitated him, gripping his favoured daggers in both hands as they started forward together.

 

They were on the main road leading into the keep, the doors just ahead of them. Street lamps flickered on and off as they passed, the only car was their own. It was surreal, after the bustle of Insomnia such quiet was unnerving. It should have been full of military, of the Emperor's personal escort, or even scientists as they had heard that this was where they based their mechanical research but the place felt uncomfortably empty. The walls rose high above them, intimidating slabs of grey concrete with no guards visible. Gladio eyed the doors as they approached, with no other way inside. “How do we-” He stopped, spotting a flash of movement from their left. “Iggy!” He pushed Ignis aside as a white streak shot out from beneath a bush, it came to a halt before them and sat in the road, watching them. “Pryna!” Gladio gasped, heart galloping a mile a minute. “You scared the shit outta me.”

 

“I have to admit it was rather unexpected.” Ignis replied, smoothing his jacket down and checking for damage. “Next time, please don't shove me so harshly.”

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Bad habit.” Gladio admittedly, the corner of his mouth lifting in a small smile. Ignis shrugged and they started towards the small dog who continued to wait for them.

 

“I suppose she wants us to follow her?”

 

“Guess so.” Gladio swept his sword up, resting it easily across his massive shoulders. “Go on then, dog, show us where Noctis is.”

 

Pryna woofed quietly and rose to her feet, she turned and bounded off the side of the road. Gladio and Ignis followed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *saltire cross: is another name for the St. Andrews cross and basically the thing Prompto was tied to (well, it looks close enough to it) when Noctis and co rescue him from Ardyn. It's usually used for BDSM...which-uh kind of makes you wonder what Ardyn was actually doing to Prompto in that brief time he was captured (I have played Ep Prompto but will not be giving away spoilers).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I apologise if there's a lot of mistakes in this chapter but I am exhausted and may not have spotted them during editing. Also this chapter is like a filler, I wanted this fic to focus mainly on Prompto and Noctis' recovery after their imprisonment and how Noctis and the affects of Ardyn's manipulations so I skipped through a lot of stuff here hence why it's so jumpy. I'd say that there's probably about a six to nine month gap between Noctis' imprisonment and his rescue, mostly because travelling across an entire continent by car would take a while...but I'm not entirely sure of scale so I made up a journey time...I'd just recommend you sort of go with it, lol. Anyways, please enjoy this latest chapter and I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I'm hoping future chapters will be much better.

Prompto hung by his wrists, breath wheezing in and out of his lungs. His entire body felt heavy and weak and he was drifting in and out of consciousness. By now he knew that the flesh of his left arm was blackening, it was creeping slowly over his skin as it restructured his entire body. He sank deep into his own mind, attempting to escape his reality until he heard the sounds of wary footsteps. Slowly he forced his eyes open, gazing blearily into the corridor as a sudden shout and the sound of metal crashing against metal snapped him to full awareness. They had arrived, that shout could only have been Gladio's battle cry.

 

“Iggy!”

 

“Got it.”

 

The sound was muffled but their voices brought tears to Prompto's eyes, he took a breath and rested his head back against the cross holding him up. Noctis was saved, at last.

 

The door opened and Prompto watched the pale fur of Pryna dart by, coming to a halt before Noctis' cell and sitting down. She panted and wagged her tail excitedly as Gladio and Ignis moved into view.

 

“Gods...Noct...” Gladio's voice broke on the prince's name, his sword dropped from his shoulder and disappeared in a flurry of blue sparks. He moved forward, hand out and tested the cell door. “Noct...don't worry, we're here. We'll get you out.” He frowned as he looked to the control panel and inspected it.

 

“It looks as if you need some sort of code or-” Ignis turned as Pryna tugged on the hem of his trouser leg, she growled and pulled again. “What on Eos...” He muttered, frowning as the dog let go and rushed to another cell door, she sat before it and barked. Ignis went to her side and peered in, only to gasp when he saw Prompto. “Gladio...” He waved his friend over.

 

“What is it- _Prompto_?!”

 

Prompto smiled weakly at them, fingers twitching as pain flared in his bones. “Hey...” He mumbled, “You need to get Noct outta here...”

 

Pryna barked again, nudging at the door. “I think she wants us to rescue him as well.” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he eyed Gladio.

 

“Why?” Gladio met Prompto's blue eyes and saw a faint tint of purple, a strange glow he had not seen there before.

 

“B-because I can open the doors.” Prompto whispered, hanging his head in shame. “I...I've got a tattoo...a b-bar code...” He swallowed, a lump forming in his throat as he finally admitted his secret. “I was born in Niflheim. I was...was an experiment...A-a clone...An MT. The computer here still recognises me, I can help you get out.”

 

“And why should we trust anything you say?” Gladio demanded, holding out a large hand to interrupt Ignis. He glared at Prompto, wondering why he was so beaten up. “You're a Niff.”

 

Prompto choked on a sob, swallowing it back with blood. “Because I'm your only chance of getting outta here. If you wanna save Noct, like I do, you gotta get me free. Gimme a gun...a-and trust me.”

 

“He's very likely right.” Ignis said before Gladio could argue, he reached out and pushed open the cell door, it went easily and seemed too much of a trap. Prompto however, didn't seem remotely surprised. Why lock a door when the prisoner was too weak to escape? Even Noctis had more strength than he did right now. His own body was eroding, decaying and being remade into something terrible. His time was limited but he was determined to do whatever he could to help Noctis get out. Ignis was first through the door, walking warily up to him and starting to cut through his restraints. “Can you walk?” He asked calmly and Prompto bit back the urge to start crying, there were more important things to worry about.

 

“Maybe...with a potion.” Prompto replied, a painful bite in his voice. Ignis paused, looking at him carefully.

 

“It wasn't you, was it?” He asked.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Who sent us the pictures of you torturing Noctis...it came from your phone but it wasn't you.”

 

Prompto shook his head sending agony lancing through his body, “N-No. Not me.”

 

“Are you sure, Iggy?” Gladio asked suspiciously.

 

“I'm certain of it. Prompto has been sick for a while, and rather severely by the sound of his breathing. It is very likely pneumonia. The man in the photographs was in full health, there is no way Prompto would have been able to torture Noctis in that time span while being as sick as he is.”

 

Gladio was still wary but grunted, it was probably true and with that knowledge came a wave of relief. They would take Prompto with them and get him healed, he looked to be at deaths door. “Ok. Get him down, we'll give him a potion to keep him going and we can grab one of the guns those MT's dropped outside. Then, we get Noct and go.”

 

Ignis released Prompto and caught him as he fell, gently he lowered him to the ground and as he drew away he saw tears running silently down Prompto's pale cheeks. “Here, take this.” He offered the boy a potion and started checking him over for any other obvious wounds. “...This...” He hesitated as he lifted Prompto's arm, eyes wide behind the lenses of his glasses.

 

“What is it?” Gladio moved forward and frowned down at the black, oil-like substance covering Prompto's skin.

 

Ignis met Prompto's bleary eyes, “You have the starscourge.” He said, his voice wavering. “There's only one person who can heal that...”

 

“And she's trapped in Tenebrae.” Gladio cursed, glaring around furiously as if searching for some way to save Prompto. His sword was useless here, he couldn't kill a disease.

 

Prompto smiled weakly, “It's ok...I'll be fine until we get out of Niflheim.”

 

“But then...”

 

“You'll die.” Gladio finished Ignis' sentence for him.

 

Prompto's lower lip trembled, giving away his terror but his eyes were firm. “Yeah...Maybe I will but that's not i-important right now.” With Iggy's help he managed to get to his feet, wobbling slightly as dizziness overtook him. He grabbed Ignis' wrist to steady himself before finally nodding. “I'll get you out, don't worry.” He said, his voice sounding stronger than it had in a while. He walked out of his cell and towards Noctis', with trembling fingers he undid the band around his wrist that hid his tattoo. Slowly he held it against the scanner.

 

XXX

 

“ _HA!” Noctis cried in jubilation as he pinned Gladio down, grinning from ear-to-ear as he looked down at him. His legs straddled Gladio's hips and when their eyes met Gladio had to push aside a sudden upsurge of highly inappropriate thoughts._

 

“ _Well done.” Gladio grunted, hiding a wince as Noctis shifted against him. “That dodge was impressive, you're growing.”_

 

_Noctis flushed at the compliment, averting his eyes. Gladio let his eyes trail down his neck, lingering on the small necklace that rested against his pale skin at the dip of his throat. His shirt was riding up, revealing the flat plains of his stomach, sweat trickled slowly down his face and Gladio imagined licking it off. His hand rose of it's own accord to rest upon the prince's thigh, a moment of weakness as he felt the muscle tense beneath his fingers. Noct looked at him, eyes wide and searching for something in his face. His own hands curled into Gladio's shirt and when their eyes met again Noct began moving forward. Gladio tensed, surprised at the sudden move but unwilling to stop it as Noctis' lips brushed his own. And then, before they could make any more mistakes, the door to the training room opened. Noctis jerked back, turning to see his father walk in. He slid off of Gladio and stood up, wiping sweat from his forehead with his forearm and averting his eyes in an attempt to hide his blush._

 

“ _Ah, Noctis, there you are.” Regis said, seemingly oblivious to what had been about to transpire. Gladio rose to his feet too, moving to their bags to grab some water and also to give himself a chance to recover and stop his imagination from going into overdrive. “I want you to sit in on a meeting this afternoon.”_

 

“ _Aww, but dad-”_

 

“ _This is important. If you miss it you will miss an essential learning opportunity.” Regis reprimanded him quietly. “Ignis has said he is going to be taking notes for you in case you forget anything, but even so I want you to try.”_

 

_Noctis frowned but gave in, he went to his things and picked up his bag. “Fine, I just want a shower first.”_

 

“ _There's still time, Noctis. Have something to eat, I'm sure Gladio is hungry too.” Regis offered the young shield a smile and Gladio had to force himself to return it as guilt settled heavily into his stomach. Regis moved towards the door, his cane clicking as he walked. At the door he paused. “You've improved, son.” He said proudly, “It takes a lot to bring down Gladio, or so I've heard.”_

 

_Noctis flushed brightly, eyes glittering as he nodded jerkily. “Sure...”_

 

“ _Then I'll see you soon.”_

 

_Gladio watched the king leave and felt sick, he couldn't allow another moment of weakness like that again. What had he been thinking? It was stupid and dangerous, he had no right to lay a hand on Noctis except in defence and training. He was his shield, not his lover. He could never be more than that or risk throwing everything into chaos. Noctis would be married to some pretty high-society girl, he would have heirs and Gladio would forever be by his side but never in the way he truly wanted to be. His fantasies needed to remain just as they were or Gladio would end up ruining everything they had strived to build between them. He curled one meaty hand into a fist, swearing to himself that he would never again allow his emotions to get the better of him. Disaster had barely been averted, he had to control himself._

 

“ _Hey, uh...Gladio...?”_

“ _Huh?” Gladio blinked, coming out of his daze and looking towards Noctis who had his back to him._

 

“ _About what happened...”_

 

_Gladio felt his chest tighten and frowned, “You did good, kid but you need to work on your footwork. I could'a taken you out three times during that spar.” Noctis finally looked at him, opening his mouth to speak but Gladio forced a smile and clapped the young prince on the back. “Go get washed up and get yourself to that meeting, highness.” He said and put some distance between them, it was better this way, he told himself and ignored the hurt and confused look on Noctis' face as he walked away._

 

XXX

 

Regis sat in his throne, eyes glazed as one of his men made some report or other. He was lost in his grief and not even Clarus had been able to bring him out of it. He went about his duties out of habit, barely even aware of people around him. It was a struggle to get up each morning as he knew that he would wake once again knowing that Noctis was in the hands of the enemy. He wasn't entirely sure how long his son had been gone but it felt like an age, he was worn and exhausted, his ageing body sickening as doubt and terror plagued his every waking moment. It was bad enough to know that your son's life was going to be a short one, let alone that it would be cut off long before it was meant to be. He closed his eyes and sighed, resting his head on one hand. Clarus watched him, a silent source of comfort in this time of turmoil, he had been at his heels every step and even now he stood at his back and just knowing he was there made everything a little easier to bear.

 

“Your majesty!”

 

The voice of Albrecht Scientia, Ignis' uncle, made Regis jerk upright, sending dull pain down his side to his bad hand. He winced but met the man's eyes with a hard look of his own. “What is it?” He demanded, halting the man who had been speaking.

 

“...They're back. They've got him.”

 

Albrecht didn't need to say more, Regis was on his feet in a second. He felt Clarus move to aide him but waved him off impatiently. He started down the steps, intending to meet the boys who had rescued his son. Fear and uncertainty rose alongside the joy, he wasn't sure what state Noctis would be in or even if he was alive but he had to hope. Surely, if he had died, the gods would have let him know. He hobbled across the hall, his steps echoing as mutters from his council filled the room. He ignored everyone as the guards threw open the doors and bowed low as he passed.

 

Gladio slid out of the car and went around back, opening the doors and leaning inside. Gently, almost reverently, he eased Noctis' unconscious body from the car and lifted him. He was too light, Gladio wasn't entirely sure how long it had been since he'd last eaten and he had been out of it since they'd got him out of Niflheim. It hadn't been easy, lugging around Noctis' body while trying to fight off the MT's that tried to stop them but they'd done it. It had cost Ignis one pair of glasses and a broken wrist, it had caused Prompto to vomit as he had taken down his first MT and it had given Gladio a few extra scars. However, no matter what they did, Noctis remained unconscious. They had tried and failed to wake him, even on the long journey back. He was unresponsive and slowly wasting away, despite their attempts to feed him. Ignis was losing too much sleep with worry, Gladio himself was feeling rough from lack of sleep and Prompto...

 

Prompto leaned heavily against Ignis as they stepped out of the car, he was squinting against the sunlight, hardly even aware of where he was. He felt Ignis' arm around his waist and let himself be guided up a long stair case. A voice, sounding as if it was coming from far away, startled him and he almost fell but Ignis held him steady.

 

“Noctis!”

 

Gladio looked up as the king himself came to the top of the stairs, Clarus at his heels. He trembled as he took the stairs one at a time, Gladio started up them to meet him. Noctis' arm fell to the side, dangling limply as more people ran out to see the prince. A maid gasped, putting a hand to her mouth as tears rose to her eyes. Beside her the butler lowered his head, hiding his own pain in dignified silence.

 

“Noctis...son...” Regis seemed at a loss for words as he gazed down at his boy, eyes wide as he took in the damage. The scars, the pale skin, the way his bones showed through...he swallowed thickly and reached out with one shaking hand. Gently he placed it against Noctis' forehead, he was so cold it was almost like he'd died. “No...” His voice broke and he looked up to meet Gladio's eyes. The boy had dark circles under his eyes, he looked beyond exhausted and beaten up. The journey must have been hard on them all, they were all so young. Regis looked behind Gladio and saw Ignis helping Noctis' young friend up the stairs. “Prompto...my dear boy...” He noted the darkness encasing his body and felt his heart ache. “Take him inside.” Regis ordered and Ignis nodded, they walked up the stairs, followed by Gladio. Regis noted the way the Shield held the prince, with a tenderness one would not have expected from such a large man. There was a softness in his eyes whenever he looked at Noctis that always made Regis sad, a love that could never come to fruition. Regis sighed and waved away Clarus who had moved close again, he turned and followed the procession. Around him servants called for the royal doctors, they rushed to open doors to ease the way and they slowly made their way to the royal quarters.

 

Gladio kicked open Noctis' bedroom door and went inside, it smelt musty from lack of use and was surprisingly clean. He moved to the bed, hearing people follow him inside as he lay Noct gently down. As he drew away his fingers lingered in Noctis' hair before he made way for the medical staff. A hospital would have been more appropriate but Regis had already said that under the circumstances it was far safer Noctis be treated within the citadel and his own bedroom was the most familiar and comfortable. The doctors started to work, dragging in machines and equipment, forcing Gladio to step back against the wall. Regis stood on the other side of the door, watching with open trepidation. Gladio felt the hand of his father land on his shoulder, he leaned in to speak in his ear; “Go home and get some rest, I'm sure you need it. The prince is safe now and you've done you're duty.”

 

Gladio shook his head, hair falling in front of his face, he pushed it away irritably. “No. I'm stayin'.” He said firmly, refusing to take his eyes off of the prince. “I failed him once, I'm not going to let it happen again.”

 

“Gladio...”

 

“I said no.” Gladio jerked his shoulder free of his father's grip and sent him a brief glare. “Tell Iris I'm staying at the citadel until Noct's awake.”

 

Clarus sighed, “Fine. But make sure you sleep and eat.”

 

Gladio nodded in acquiescence and his father let him be.

 

XXX

 

Noctis was floating. His body weightless in a sea of darkness. It was pleasant, to simply not feel. He listened and heard a low rumble, like voices far off in the distance but knew that they didn't matter. He wasn't entirely sure where he was, he only knew that he preferred it here than where he had previously been. The old world was little more than pain layered upon pain, punishment and a desperate, unfulfilled longing. He much preferred not feeling anything at all.

 

However, all too soon his peace was disturbed. Not by the voices in the distance, but by one close by. So close, it felt as if someone were whispering in his ear.

 

_It's time to wake up, dear boy._

 

He frowned, unwilling to relinquish this wonderful pain-free existence he had found. He resisted the voice with great difficulty, it felt familiar somehow and it was commanding.

 

_Remember, you have a task you must do._

 

He didn't know what the task was but he knew he didn't like it, he tried once again to shut that voice down but it was powerful and sent thrills of terror through him. If he didn't obey, it would hurt him.

 

_You can rest when the task has been completed, come now; wake up little Prince._

 

Slowly, Noctis' eyes opened.

 

Ignis looked up from the recipe book he was reading the second he heard Noctis begin to stir. Like Gladio, he had been at the Prince's side for weeks, ever since they had finally got him back from Niflheim. The doctors said that they had healed the worst of the Prince's physical wounds and had put him on all the proper drugs and drips to keep the Prince's body from slowly starving to death however, they couldn't find any reason why he should still be unconscious. He saw the prince's eyes open, blinking sluggishly in the daylight streaming through the windows of his bedroom. Noctis groaned and shifted, alerting Gladio to his wakefulness. Gladio had been fast asleep, lying half-on the princes bed as he had been most nights when Ignis didn't force him back to his own house to wash and rest. He was alert as soon as he lifted his head, a large grin forming on his face as he leaned closer. “Noct, you're awa-”

 

Of all the reactions that Ignis and Gladio had been told expect, none of them had included violence. Noctis saw Gladio's face and it took a second for recognition to show in his eyes but when it had his hands flew up and grasped Gladio's throat like a vice. For a man who had been in a coma for so long he had the strength of a man twice his size. Gladio was pushed backwards, eyes wide in shock, he hadn't even tried to defend himself. Ignis was on his feet in a second, trying to talk Noctis down as the prince, still in his pyjamas, leapt onto Gladio like a feral cat. His small, bony hands squeezed the shield's wind pipe, choking off his air supply. As Gladio looked up he could only see an animalistic terror in Noctis' eyes, as if everything that had made him human had disappeared. Gladio's own hands finally reached up to Noct's, trying to prise those stick-like fingers from his throat with no success. It was terror that made Noctis so strong, something had happened that had caused him to lose all rational thought and control. Gladio's incredible strength stood no chance.

 

Ignis ran to the prince, wrapping both arms around his body, using his feet as leverage against the tangled bed spread, he used every ounce of strength to heave the trembling, terrified boy off of Gladio. Noctis reacted with equal violence, he released Gladio's neck but swung backwards with his elbow, cracking it into the bridge of Ignis' nose. He felt it crunch, the sound echoing sickly through his head. Gladio lay still gasping and coughing as Ignis held on with all his might to Noctis as he struggled and screamed incoherently. His nails, too long after his imprisonment, raked across Ignis' skin but he didn't let go.

 

The door was flung open and several nurses entered, gaping in shock at the scene before them. One IV stand had been over-turned, the needles having been torn from Noctis' arm in his struggle. They shook off the surprise and ran straight for the prince until somehow they managed to get a needle into one of his veins. Noctis groaned, a sob escaping his lips and a few tears sliding down his emaciated face before he slumped listlessly against Ignis' chest. Ignis, heart hammering against his ribs, swallowed and gently smoothed Noctis' hair back from his face. “There, you're safe now your highness. It's me, Ignis and Gladio. We won't hurt you.”

 

Noctis sobbed again, “...d-don'...touch me...” He mumbled, words slurring as the sedative took affect and he finally slipped into a deep slumber. Ignis looked up and met Gladio's wide eyes, whatever had happened to him must have been terrible if this was his reaction to waking up in the same room as someone else.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the short chapter, I hope it keeps you satisfied and eager for the next. Enjoy my friends.

Noctis came around the next day, eyes opening slowly as he dragged himself from dreams of pain and blood. He blinked and turned his head, vaguely recognising his old childhood bedroom. Sitting in a chair and reading a book was his father, a chill went down his spine as that cool voice laughed inside his head. Regis looked up, a smile breaking over his face as he moved closer. “Noctis...” He breathed, searching his son's face intently. “You're awake.”

 

Noctis looked away, unable to keep eye contact with the man who had betrayed him. “...water.” He whispered, his voice hoarse and throat sore. Regis nodded and went to his bedside table where a jug sat and a glass. He poured Noctis a drink and then helped him sit up. “Sip slowly, remember last time you woke from a coma? You nearly made yourself sick.”

 

Noctis closed his eyes and did as he was told, when he was done he lay back down and stared at the billowing curtains. His father fiddled with the edge of the blankets, his prematurely aged hands desperate to reach for his son's but uncertain how he would react. “Where's Prompto?” Noctis finally asked, still not looking at the king.

 

“Noctis...” Regis sighed and closed his eyes, bowing his head, “When he returned from Niflheim he was in a bad way, the scourge had nearly consumed him-”

 

“He's dead?” Noctis asked bluntly and Regis got a chill at the blank tone of his voice.

 

“No...but he soon will be. I managed to place him in stasis, it's only delaying the inevitable but-”

 

“I wanna see him.” Noctis tried to get up but Regis gently pushed him back.

 

“Not until you're stronger.”  
  


“But I-”

 

“No, Noct.” Noctis sighed and rolled over, away from his father. He fell into silence and listened as Regis rose to his feet, knees clicking. “Sleep some more, I will alert the others you're awake.”

 

“I...”

 

“Yes, Noctis?”

 

“Tell them I don't wanna see them.”

 

Regis's hand tightened on the door in surprise, “But they're your friends, they were terrified for you.”

 

“I don't wanna see them. I don't wanna see anyone 'cept Prompto.” Noctis curled up on himself and fell silent.

 

Regis stared at his son, remembering how desperate Noctis had been to see Ignis after waking up from his coma when he was a child and how devastated he had been when he'd been told he wasn't there. He looked to the side table where the tiny statue of Carbuncle stood, standing eternal guard over the young prince. It sent a wave of agony through him and he took a breath, lowering his head as he turned to leave the room. Before he closed the door however, there was a loud crack and Regis turned to see the little statuette fall into two pieces. Noctis remained as still as ever, if he had moved it had been too quick for Regis to catch and he doubted he would have had the strength to break the charm. He swallowed, feeling a tightness in his chest, there was something terribly wrong with his son and he had no idea what it was or how to fix it. Carbuncle had been Noctis' constant companion since he was very small, seeing it lying there shattered was like witnessing an omen for the end of the world.

 

Gladio stared at the door in incomprehension, “He...doesn't wanna see us?”

 

“Neither of us?” Ignis added uncertainly.

 

“I'm afraid not, perhaps he is simply not in the mood for company...” Regis trailed off knowing it was a lie and that Ignis and Gladio were far from convinced.

 

“He attacked me. He was gunna kill me.” Gladio muttered, rubbing at his throat which was still bruised despite the potion he had taken.

 

“I'm sorry, for now I think it's best if we respect his wishes.”

 

“Prompto never said what happened, by the time we left the keep he was too far gone to do more than mumble. We cannot know what happened until his highness is ready to speak...if he ever will.” Ignis sighed.

 

Gladio remembered Noctis' eyes and the hatred burning in them, he looked down at his boots and said nothing. Ignis put a hand on his shoulder and they bowed to the King before leaving. They walked past Clarus who was accompanying two servants with trays of food for the King and Prince, he paused when he saw his own son. “Gladio, how are you feeling?” He asked.

 

“Fine. Hurts but it's nothin' I can't handle.”

 

Clarus nodded, “Have you spoken to Noctis?”

 

“He doesn't want to see anyone except the King, sir.” Ignis replied.

 

“I see. I've heard of similar things happening with other victims of torture, as he recovers he will get better.”

 

Gladio nodded but didn't look convinced and neither did Ignis, Clarus meant well but he hadn't been there. He hadn't seen the fury and hatred in Noctis' eyes nor had he seen those eyes turn red.

 

Weeks drifted past, Noctis ate when told as the little voice in his head whispered to him that he had to regain his strength. It spoke to him at night when he was alone, it gave him nightmares that made him sweat and twist himself up in his blankets. It laughed at his pain yet somehow Noctis was comforted by it, it was familiar in a way nothing else was any more. It was a constant presence as he lay in bed and stared blankly at the ceiling, it spoke to him in a familiar yet mocking way. He was alone most of the time, his only visitors were his father and the doctors and nurses. He rarely spoke and only did so when pestered to respond to something, inside he was numb and he spent most of his time inside his own head. Even his own childhood bedroom seemed strange and unfamiliar, as if it belonged to someone long dead. It smelt of sunlight and the freshly picked flowers sat on his bedside table beside the broken pieces of his old guardian. Noctis had tried to throw them away but his father, the sentimental old fool, had insisted they remain and perhaps that they could fix it. Noctis was pretty sure glue wasn't going to cut it.

 

His only desire was to see Prompto. He needed to see his old friend, the voice told him he had to. The voice was wheedling, very convincing whenever he tried to refuse. He didn't really try very hard, he had come to think of the voice as a kind of friend, even when it hurt him...especially when it hurt him. The pain was good, it meant someone was with him despite the loneliness he was plagued with.

 

Finally the doctors deemed it appropriate that he be able to leave his room, as long as he was in a wheelchair and under guard so he didn't injure himself. He took what he could get and the first thing he did when he was sat in his chair was tell the servant with him to take him to where they were keeping Prompto.

 

“Y-Your highness, wouldn't you rather go outside and get some fresh air and sunlight?” The woman suggested nervously.

  
“No. Take me to Prompto.” Noctis demanded, not bothering to look at her.

 

“But the King-”

 

“Is not here. Do it.”

 

“O-Ok...” The girl bit her lip and took hold of the handles before wheeling Noctis out of his room. The two Crownsguard standing either side of his door bowed low and muttered greetings as the prince passed but Noctis ignored them, leaning on one hand as his elbow rested on the arm rest. He yawned as they reached the elevator and stepped inside. They went down to the level of the dungeons, Noctis frowned a little as they passed yet more guards who offered more pointless greetings and bows. None of them questioned why he was down there, the dungeons were rarely used, a relic from the time when Prisoners were kept inside the citadel. Noctis remembered playing hide and seek with Ignis, laughing brightly as he tried to hide from his companion. Whenever Ignis caught him he would giggle and run deeper into the dark tunnels criss crossing beneath the palace. Ignis had been reckless during his younger days, easily swayed by the boundless energy of the young prince. They even used to sneak out with each other, getting themselves into a lot of trouble. These memories normally made Noctis smile but now they only made his chest ache with a fierce mixture of longing and hatred. It consumed him and was fuelled by memories of Ignis' face as he had scarred Noctis' body with a smirk. His hands curled into fists as they approached a cell and the girl came to a halt. “He's here your highness.”

 

Noctis turned to look inside, someone had placed a comfortable bed piled with blankets in there and he could just make out Prompto's sleeping form. He put both hands on the arm rests of his chair and started to heave himself up, the woman ran around to help him but he pushed her roughly away. “Don't touch me!” He shouted angrily, “I can do this.” He somehow managed to stand, the wasted muscles in his legs shuddering as he stumbled awkwardly into the bars preventing access to Prompto. “Unlock it.” He demanded and the girl, who had asked for the keys from the guards, went to the door. It screeched loudly as it was opened and Noctis winced but walked into the cell anyway, using the wall to hold himself up. He made it to Prompto's bed and climbed onto it, gazing down into his friends face, he was shocked to see how far the scourge had progressed as he brushed strands of golden hair from his forehead. “Prompto...” He muttered, watching the swirling black mass that had encased his skin.

 

Inside his head the voice laughed, a low sound that made Noctis shiver. _Do it. I showed you how._

 

Noctis nodded jerkily before putting both his hands either side of Prompto's face, he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes.

 

_It's just like absorbing the earth's energy, your highness, only so much better. Can you feel it? The scourge? It feels like oil, slick and yet unyielding like steel. Just like natural energies daemonic energy can be absorbed, just focus and feel..._

 

The girl gasped, her eyes widening and her hand going to her mouth as black smoke began to drift from the blond boys skin. It rose and enveloped the prince who tensed, teeth gritting and a small sound of pain escaping his lips. The blond one shuddered but Noctis held him still as he literally sucked the black energy from his body and absorbed it into his own.

 

Inside Noctis' head Adryn laughed.

 

Prompto's eyes opened to reveal a stone ceiling he didn't recognise. He blinked a couple of times before lifting his hand and bringing it to his face, almost as if checking it was still there. He had been dreaming about Noctis, standing above him and looking down at him...but that was silly. He turned his head after making sure his aching body still worked and saw a cell door standing open with a wheelchair beside it. He frowned, this place didn't look anything like Niflheim. He groaned and felt someone shift at his side, he almost jumped out of his skin when hands rose to cup his face. Then he recognised Noctis' fluffy dark hair as his face swam before him.

 

“You're alive.” Noctis muttered and there was something...off about him. Prompto couldn't put his finger on it as his mind was still fuzzy around the edges but Noct seemed different.

 

“...so're you.” Prompto managed, his throat aching and sore. “Hey...you got any water?”

 

“No.” Noctis continued to look at him, a crease forming between his eyebrows. “Is...is it gone?”

 

“Wha'?”

 

“The scourge...I think I removed all of it but...”

 

Prompto blinked, memories floating around inside his head of pain and suffering. He let out a breath and turned his head to look at his arm. He gaped at it in awe, it was pale. His skin perfect and unmarked. “H-How...?”

 

“I removed it.” Noctis repeated, moving away and sitting up. “I've gotta go...” He muttered vaguely, his eyes distant as if he was listening to something inside his own head. “I have to go see dad.”

 

“H-Hey...Noct...” Prompto sat up, instantly regretting it as his head swam. He clapped a hand to his head and gasped as pain lanced through his brain. “Ugh...no, wait!” He grabbed Noctis' arm and held him steady, feeling bone through his wrist. “Why'd you do it?”

 

Noctis snatched his arm away, turning back to the door. “Because I had to.” He replied in that same soft, robotic voice. “He told me to. I feel...stronger.” Prompto saw something dark twisting beneath Noctis' pale skin, like there was a miasma beneath it. His gut twisted, surely he couldn't have...?

 

“Maybe...maybe you should stay with me, I'm gunna need some help.”

 

“I can't.” Noctis shook his head, still not meeting Prompto's eyes. “You can go now, I guess. He says that's ok.”

 

“Who? Who're you talking about, dude?”

 

Noctis tilted his head, looking at Prompto over his shoulder. “Get out of here.” He said coldly and walked away, leaving the chair behind. Prompto sat still, stunned into silence, Noctis had never spoken to him like that before.

 

His body still ached but he forced himself to move, he would recover much quicker than most people, being not entirely human helped in some ways. He slid off the bed, realising he had been dressed in a pair of pyjama trousers that were very likely Noctis'. A well of desperation washed over him and he frowned as he tottered to the cell door and into the long, dark hall. He would get some water first, he decided firmly as he made his way towards a light. His eyesight was blurry, someone likely having taken his contacts or maybe he lost them beneath Zegnautus keep...but he wouldn't think about that. He could make out two forms at the end of the corridor and felt relief wash over him. “Hey...hey you, c-can I get some help...” Prompto trailed off as he drew closer, finally seeing that they were slumped forward. He reached out to one of them and touched their head, his hand came away sticky with blood. “W-what...what the hell...?” He looked up at the open door before him and swallowed. “Oh...oh gods no...” Prompto warily bent and picked up one of the guards' guns, he gripped it, fingers falling naturally around the grip. He then started to make his way up the steps towards the palace proper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note; By absorbing the daemonic energy from Prompto Noctis effectively gave himself a power boost and healed himself. Prompto meanwhile is a clone created specifically to become a super soldier, now it's not known but to me it makes sense that if you're going to create a bunch of cloned super soldiers that they'd be pretty resilient and heal relatively easily compared to your normal human. So Prompto healed rapidly after having the daemon removed. He seems to do so in game, when you come to rescue him. He can walk fine despite likely having been tortured, so yeah I headcanon that he's not easily broken in the physical sense. I hope that makes sense, it is a fantasy after all so I'm playing around with it. I didn't want the story to stagnate with Noctis' physical recovery, that is not the main focus of this tale so I designed a way to circumvent that. I hope it is all ok!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with an update! I'm going to be honest and say I'm really not sure about this chapter...Something about it feels off to me but I've been staring at it on and off for hours and it's just not looking any better or worse so I have to post it before I go insane. So, i apologise, despite much intense editing I just can't work out why I dislike this chapter...I hate leaving you guys with sub-par work but some times it happens and I'm sorry. Please forgive me and I hope the next update will be better.

Noctis walked as steadily as he had before his kidnapping, as he made his way through familiar corridors he hummed to himself and trailed his finger tips over the walls. Trails of blood followed him but he didn't mind, Ardyn's soothing voice told him they had died for the greater good. He had taken several weapons and had hoarded them within his Armiger to be called upon at need, however, he would only need one to do what he had to. His bare feet, also tainted with blood, took him through a corridor and into the room of the Prophecy. Noctis took a moment to look up at the painting that depicted him; the King of Light in his true role, and sneered. He reached out and a knife materialised in his hand, he turned away but threw the knife over his shoulder and sent it slamming into the painting. The knife struck the figure of the King haloed in light right in the chest. Noctis moved on, heading straight for the throne room.

 

Prompto was concerned about getting lost but when he stepped out of the elevator he saw a trail of bloodied footprints, he hesitated, fingers tensing around the gun and he found himself wondering if he would actually have to shoot his best friend. He swallowed, pushing down his anxiety, he had no time for it if he really intended to attempt to stop Noctis from making a monumental mistake. He breathed in deep then let it out, steadying himself before moving on. He found several more guards on his way, all of them bearing wounds. One had a horrible burn, the scent of charred flesh still lingering in the air. Prompto passed them, trying not to look and trying not to think about why. The blood trail appeared on the wall, long drag marks marred the paintwork and Prompto felt sick. He kept his eyes forward and hoped that Noctis wasn't too far gone.

 

Regis sat at the table of the council room, listening to the talk of his advisors, each of them having something to say about the threat of Niflheim and the retaliation for the act of kidnapping the crown prince. Some advocated for an invasion, others advised against any rash moves, one man insisted that they didn't have the military strength to support a sustained siege. Niflheim had better weapons, better technology, more men. It was in a far stronger position than Insomnia. Nearly thirty years of war had taken a drastic toll on the city and supplies would have to be shipped from far and wide, it was a logistical nightmare. Regis put his foot down; there would be no invasion, it was too risky.

 

“But, your majesty, we cannot allow this blatant insult to go unanswered! What they did to the prince is the highest violation. We must get our revenge.”

 

“I appreciate your anger, however, we are in no position to form a strong enough force to march on Niflheim's borders. Our position is weak and every day the crystal saps me of more of my strength, I cannot stretch as far as Niflheim. Do I want revenge? Of course I do, however, the people of this city need the wall and therefore they need me. I cannot risk halving my power, not now. I am not as young as I once was.”

 

The room fell quiet as everyone contemplated the situation, the silence stretched on until suddenly a guard's voice from outside the door made everyone look up.

 

“Uh-y-your highness, there's a council session going on at the moment, you can't-”

 

“Outta my way.”

 

The guard cried out and there was a thud as something heavy was thrown against the doors. Regis frowned and stood up, Clarus moving to his side. The doors were thrown open and Noctis stepped over the limp body of the guard, Regis' eyes widened as everyone in the room froze. “Hey, dad.” Noctis grinned but it was nothing like his normal smile, it had a strange edge to it that made Regis' stomach sink. “I thought I'd let you know I'm much better now.” Noctis moved forward, each step deliberate. Regis saw the blood on his hands and swallowed, Clarus sucked in a breath. “Sorry, am I disturbing a meeting?” Noctis looked around the room as if only just noticing the others.

 

“Your highness, m-maybe you should go back to bed. You're still r-recovering-”

 

“Quiet.” Noctis snapped his fingers and the woman who had spoken fell back, grasping her stomach with a hand over her mouth. Darkness poured from between her fingers and Regis couldn't look away, couldn't even move as his own son advanced like the human embodiment of Ifrit himself. He jumped smoothly on to the table, stalking towards his father and continuing to smirk. “Y'know, while I was imprisoned I learnt a few new things,” Noctis lifted a hand, a ball of flames coalescing in his palm. “One of which was the truth about the Prophecy.” Regis watched, frozen in horror as his sons eyes turned red.

 

“Oh...Noctis...no...” He breathed, only causing his son's smile to widen.

 

Noctis laughed, “Yeah, that was kind of my reaction when Ardyn told me that you'd all lied to me.” He threw his arm out, the flames racing outwards to hit one of the advisors in the chest. He went down with a scream that was cut off quickly, turning into a sickening gurgle. “So, dad, what've you got to say yourself, huh?” Noctis had come to a halt before his father, Clarus inched closer to Regis but the king pushed him away.

 

“You will not harm him!” Regis' voice cracked on the order, tears springing to his eyes but not falling. “Noctis...I am sorry.”

 

“Oh yeah, well, that makes everything _so_ much better.” Noctis rolled his eyes, “Sorry will prevent the gods from using me like a toy, will it? Sorry'll make everything not happen? It'll undo the prophecy?” He laughed again, a sound so full of bitterness and anger it tore at Regis' heart.

 

“I only wanted a normal life for you, my son.”

 

“Normal? What about my life has ever been normal, huh? The time I was nearly killed by a daemon? The fact that since the moment I was born I was supposed to sacrifice my life in order for the world to survive? I have _never_ been normal, _I will never be_ normal...at least now I can end it all right here. The gods can take their stupid prophecy and shove it!” The knife was in his hand before Regis could register it, Noctis' entire form blurred as he moved and Regis felt the sting of the blade against his chest. Time froze as he met his son's eyes, seeing the agony in them. Regis lifted his hand, cupping Noctis' face, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“I failed you and I'm so sorry...” A single tear slipped down his cheek and time started again, Regis was sent flying backwards into his chair by the force of Noctis' leap. The dagger pressed against his chest, pushing and pushing as Noctis leaned over him. His face screwed up in pain and anger as he screamed. Clarus gaped at the scene in horror, his blade dangling uselessly from his fingers as his King had ordered him not to attack. Regis' hands rose, shaking violently as he cradled Noctis' head to his chest. The knife scraped bone but went no further, Regis felt tears dampen his clothes as Noctis' entire body shuddered against his own. For a moment Noctis' fingers relaxed on the grip of his knife, Regis closed his eyes tightly, holding his son as he hadn't done since he was a child as the boy crouched over him. Then, as if someone had sent lightning through him, Noctis jerked. His hand clutched the blade, knuckles white as he brought it up again. Light flashed from the tip, a single drop of blood falling to land on the arm of the chair. Everything in the room was silent, the tension building as Noctis slammed the dagger downward with a jagged scream.

 

Then a single gun shot echoed through the chamber. Noctis jerked, his grip slipping on the knife so it clattered harmlessly to the floor. He fell forward, eyes rolling up into his head as he fell into his father's arms. Regis held him, hands going to his back to find warm liquid trailing down his skin. He looked up to see Noctis' old friend, Prompto, standing at the door with a gun in his trembling grip. Tears slid down his freckled face as he slowly lowered it. Guards shouted from outside, heavy boots running to and fro frantically as people tried to work out what the hell was going on. Regis closed his eyes, hands covering his son's wound.

 

“N-Noctis...?” Regis pulled the boy from him, gazing down into his pale face. “Gods...N-Noct...Noct!” His hands shook violently as he sank to the floor with Noctis in his arms, panic making his chest tight and breath coming in great gasps. He had been more than willing to allow Noctis to kill him rather than risk hurting him, despite how stupid he knew it was. He would regret it later but now all he could think was that his son was dying in his arms.

 

“WE NEED A MEDIC!” Clarus shouted, his battle-field voice rising over the din of panic. “NOW!”

 

Bodies rushed in, pushing Prompto aside. He fell against the wall and slid down it, gun falling limply from his fingers as he pushed both hands into his hair and buried his face in his knees. He wasn't sure just how long he sat there like that, but Noctis was rushed out of the room and more people entered, others left; it was a confusing mess of movement and sound but Prompto couldn't take it all in. He'd likely just killed his best friend...that knowledge ate at him until he felt as if the slightest breeze would shatter him like glass.

 

“Prompto?”

 

Prompto sniffed, wiping his wrist over his face before gingerly looking up. He squinted up at the blurry face before he recognised it; “G-Gladio?” He mumbled.

 

“Yeah, it's me.” Gladio crouched before him, arms dangling over his knees. “Are you hurt?”

 

Prompto shook his head, stifling a sob, “No...B-But...”

 

“We know what you did.” Ignis' voice made him look up again to see the advisor standing behind Gladio.

 

“We understand why you did it.” Gladio said tightly, reaching out to place a gentle hand on Prompto's shoulder. The gesture was well meant but Prompto shrugged him off, moving away and shaking his head.

 

“No...No...I-I don't wanna be touched right now.” He managed through the stuffy nose and runny eyes, he sniffed again, trying to calm his churning stomach but it didn't help. Gladio sighed.

 

“It had to be done. Noct...well, he wasn't in his right mind. Someone had to do somethin' and his dad sure as hell wasn't gunna hurt him. My dad follows orders, it's what we do and no one else was really equipped to deal with that situation.”

 

“You acted out of instinct, you saved King Regis' life; for that alone you are to be praised.”

 

“I-I k-killed-”

 

“He's still alive.” Gladio assured him, smiling weakly, “He's being worked on now. He's lived through worse, yeah? You stopped him from doing something he'd never forgive himself for. He'll be grateful, I swear.”

 

Prompto sighed, glad that Noctis hadn't been killed right away and there was a chance to save him, “O-ok...” This time he allowed Gladio to take his wrist and haul him to his feet, he swayed as dizziness overcame him but Gladio grabbed his shoulders to steady him as the world went fuzzy and grey.

 

“You feelin' ok?”

 

“Ugh...need ta...sit down...”

 

Ignis helped Gladio ease the boy into a nearby chair and pushed his head down between his knees. “It will hopefully prevent you from fainting.” He said and met Gladio's gaze, the fear had left him looking grey around the eyes, hell, it had taken it's toll on Ignis too. They'd seen Noctis brought out of the room, unconscious and covered in blood and they'd suspected the worst.

 

After Prompto had recovered some strength they helped him to a spare room, telling him to stay put while they went to check on Noctis' progress. Prompto fell backwards onto the plush bed, gazing up at the ceiling. He had yet to tell them what he had witnessed while imprisoned with the prince, he wasn't even certain he should tell anyone. It wasn't his secret to tell, yet if he didn't something might happen and more people might die. He closed his eyes and sighed, wishing he was a better person, a better human being, he had no idea what was right and what was wrong anymore.

 

Later Prompto woke, not realising he'd even fallen asleep, to someone shaking him gently. He pushed them away, wincing as something pulled at one of the many badly healed wounds in his side.

 

“Prompto? It's Ignis.”

 

Prompto opened his eyes, squinting blearily up at the advisor. “Heya.”

 

“Hello indeed.” Ignis managed a small smile, lifting a cup of something. “We weren't certain how badly injured you were or whether the scourge healed your wounds as it did Noctis but I wanted to err on the side of caution.” He helped Prompto sit upright and handed him a strangely coloured drink. “It is an energy drink imbued with the King's magic.”

 

Prompto nodded slowly before downing the stuff, immediately a weird tingle spread throughout his body as if the magical beverage was seeking things to heal. “Hey, tastes kinda sweet.”

 

“Indeed.” Ignis took back the cup and set it aside.

 

“How long was I out?”

 

“Only a few hours, Gladio and I decided it was best to allow you some rest.”

 

Prompto swallowed, looking down at his hands as they twisted nervously in his lap. “W-what about Noct?”

 

Ignis took a breath, “He is...recovering.”

 

“But?” Prompto looked at Ignis who was looking across the room towards the single window.

 

“His wounds were healed easily enough with magical help, he will walk again despite the placement of the bullet,” He looked at Prompto at that, “I have no idea where you learned to shoot but everyone is amazed by how accurate the shot was considering everything.”

 

Prompto looked away, breaking Ignis' stern gaze. “You saw me shoot at the Keep, it's a...talent, I guess.”

 

“So it appears.” Ignis sighed, “As I was saying, Noctis has recovered physically but we were forced to restrain him and lock him in the dungeons. He was...out of his mind.”

 

Prompto heard the break in Ignis' voice and closed his eyes, pushing his hands into his hair as he drew his knees to his chest. “Kinda expected it.” He muttered, “What Ardyn did...I...” He swallowed, images of blood, of screams and terror flitting through his mind and making him wince.

 

“Can you...talk about it?”

 

“I...” Prompto shuddered, drawing in on himself even further. “I guess I have to, right?”

 

“Not if it is going to cause you too much suffering.”

 

“I gotta, for Noct.” Prompto took a deep, shaking breath and steeled himself. “Ardyn gave me over to the man who created me, I didn't...I-I didn't get to see m-much of Noct a-after that but I-I heard...I heard him screaming. When h-he was returned t-to his cell I saw...I saw the blood...he was unconscious...usually...and when he wasn't he was barely there...e-empty, ya'know?” Prompto swallowed, opening his eyes enough to see Ignis' hands tighten on the cloth of his pants. “Ardyn was...way too touchy with him. I s-saw him do...things...One time...he...” Prompto shivered again, trying to continue to speak but the words got stuck in his throat and choked him. He remembered all too well the burning agony of tubes, of the rough way his father's hands felt against his skin as he tried to prepare him for becoming like all the others. He remembered too well the utter, mind-numbing terror of knowing his humanity was going to wiped away. He remembered Noctis' screams, his begging, the sounds from the room beside his own that hinted at something else he had no desire to think about.

 

“It's ok, if it's too hard-”

 

“No. No I c-can...can do this.” Prompto took another breath and tried again, “I watched that Ardyn guy turn into other people...he...he turned into me. He turned into me a-and t-touched Noctis...touched him where I-I'd n-never...He turned into you, too. He turned into Gladio...all o-of us. H-he used our faces to r-rape him...he used us to hurt him...a-and we'd never...b-but he thought it was us. He still thinks it was us. He's so...angry and I-I can't help him. I'm so _useless_.”

 

“Six...” Ignis swore, head bowing and hands clenched into fists on his knees. “So clever...so terribly clever and so evil...” He muttered, finally lifting his head and adjusting his glasses. “Thank you, Prompto. This has explained much.”

 

“I didn't do anything.”

 

Ignis rose but hesitated before going to the door, “You've done far more than anyone could have expected. You're apparently the only one Noctis trusts enough to allow close to him, I believe you may be the key to bringing Noctis back from whatever dark, horrible place this Ardyn has sent him. I must go and relay this to the King, somehow we will help Noctis.”

 

Prompto watched Ignis leave, blinking back tears until he was certain the advisor was gone. When he was finally alone he collapsed back on the bed and curled up, burying his face into the pillow as he shook and broke out into heaving, desperate sobs.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to get another chapter done, somehow! I do hope you enjoy although things are a bit fucked up in this one. It appears Ardyn's creepiness cannot be stopped by the magical wall! :O Bad Touch Chancellor at his finest in this one. Enjoy.

“So, you failed.”

 

Noctis' breath caught in his throat, he was lying on his back on a bed and when he opened his eyes he found himself looking up at the cold stone ceiling of the prison cell beneath the Citadel. Somewhere off to his right he could hear heavy footsteps that sent shivers down his spine, his stomach twisted in apprehension as a shadow fell across him. He parted his lips to speak, to defend himself but cold fingers pressed them shut. Ardyn leaned over him, his face a picture of false remorse.

 

“Such a shame, I had high hopes for you.”

Noctis lay still, rigid with terror as it trapped his voice inside his chest. Those fingers slid from his mouth, tangling absently in his hair to drag his head back so his neck was bared. “You disappoint me, Noct. I will have to punish you now but know that it brings me only a small amount of pleasure.”

 

“P-Please...please...” Noctis heard himself wheeze, eyes screwed tightly shut as he lay there, helpless and alone as Ardyn moved to straddle his thighs. “I-I'll do better...try harder...I-I can-”

 

Ardyn cut him off again, clasping his hand over Noctis' mouth. He looked down into blue eyes sparkling with un-shed tears, he smirked in delight. “Ah-ah, come now dear prince, I believe begging is unbecoming of you. I offered you a chance to have your revenge and you failed, so now I must ensure I leave a lasting reminder of your task...”

 

Noctis lifted his eyes to the ceiling, Ardyn's hand remaining over his mouth to muffle the screams as a blade as cold as ice drove deep into flesh. His hands curled into fists and he strained at the restraints his father had put on his wrists. He jerked, the tears finally falling as his blood stained his pale pyjamas. Ardyn's heavy breathing was vague background sound as he arched his back, attempting to escape the burning, sickening agony that tore through every inch of nerves. The fingers of Ardyn's free hand found the wound he had created and dug deep into his flesh, all the air left Noctis' lungs and his struggles weakened. Darkness crept into the corners of his vision, the world stained grey as hot blood trickled across his flesh. He fell back to the bed, limp, heavy with exhaustion as Ardyn removed his hand from his mouth. “Good boy, you took that exceptionally well. Now, shall we see what else you can endure?”

 

Noctis stared mindlessly up at the ceiling, Ardyn's hands roaming his body, tearing open his shirt to expose his wounded chest. He smeared crimson over his skin, leaving his finger prints behind painted in red. Noctis' head fell to the side, tears falling freely as he panted heavily and waited for Ardyn to finish.

 

Gladio took a deep breath as he stood at the doors to Noctis' cell, when he had gained some strength of will, he looked up. Noctis was sat on the bed, his restraints snapped and dangling from his bleeding wrists. When he felt Gladio's gaze he lifted his head, matted hair falling in front of his glowing eyes. He looked so small, his body starved and cheeks hollow; it tugged at Gladio's heart. “N-Noct...” Gladio breathed, moving forward to curl his fingers around the bars. He noted fresh blood smeared across the sheets, over the prince's too-pale skin and around his lips. Noctis' eyes slid up and down Gladio's body and he rose, moving forward with swaying hips. His chest was exposed, his shirt torn open to reveal horrendous scratches all over his body as if he'd spent some time clawing at his own skin. The sight made Gladio sick to his stomach, he moved back a pace when Noctis reached the bars and slid his arms through.

 

“Gladio...” Noctis replied in a voice roughened by screams, his crimson painted lips curled upward into a cruel smirk that looked disturbingly wrong on his face. “You come to see the poor, mad prince, huh?”

 

“I came to see my friend.” Gladio replied gruffly, “But looks like he aint here yet.”

 

Noctis chuckled, eyes burning like hot coals, “You'd know, I guess.”

 

“Would I?” Gladio arched an eyebrow, “Why?”

 

Noctis didn't reply, his tongue darted out to lap at his bottom lip and Gladio noted it was bitten and scarred. “Guess it doesn't matter anyway, I'm trapped in here until daddy dearest decides I'm sane enough to let out.” Noctis shrugged, seemingly careless but Gladio could see the harsh bruises around his throat as if someone had recently had their hands on it. He imagined Noctis, back bowed, eyes bulging as fingers locked around the pale column of his neck and choked the life from him. He swallowed back bile, frowning as Noctis lifted his head as if knew exactly what Gladio was looking at. “You like it, huh? Do you wish it'd been your hands again, Gladio? I can't say I haven't had dreams like that...you've got such big, strong hands...bet it'd feel real good to have them choking me. Can you imagine it? You above me, looking down as the light goes out in my eyes...” As Noctis spoke Gladio found himself moving forward, hypnotised by his voice and eyes. Noctis took his hands through the bars and lifted them, placing them around his neck so they covered the bruises...Gladio couldn't help but notice how they fit perfectly. “Go on...I know you've wanted it. I know you think about it at night when you're alone...try it.”

 

Gladio gasped, eyes widening as if he'd just woken from a dream. He yanked his hands back and moved further away from the cell. “What the hell...” He gasped, breathing heavily and shaking his head.

 

“I thought you wanted to fuck me, Gladio? Or aren't you man enough now you're home?” Noctis scoffed, still leaning against the bars and smirking. “Ah, but of course, you're in denial. I get it, you don't want his majesty finding out you want to pin his son up against the nearest wall and fuck his little brains out...makes sense. But we're alone now, I'm all yours...” Noctis ran his hands down his ruined chest, the tips of his fingers sliding into his pants as he bit his ruined bottom lip and looked at Gladio with such heat in his eyes Gladio's cock stirred in his pants as every fantasy he'd ever had started to come true before his very eyes. “All you gotta do is open this door, Gladio and I'll be all yours. It'll be just like it was in Gralea...just me, you and your massive cock...you know you like it when I bleed and scream your name. You can hold me down, like you did in my old cell, and fuck me until I can't see straight. You know, I've always wanted you. Have done since I was a kid, I guess I never had the guts to tell you but now you know...so take it. Take what you want from me.”

 

Gladio shook his head, his stomach twisting into knots. “What the hell are you talking about, Noct? I was never at Gralea...not until Iggy an' I rescued you.”

 

Noctis snorted, “Oh, so that's how you wanna play it. Ok, sure...that's ok too. I'm the poor, helpless prince in need of rescuing and you're my big, strong shield. We can play that, all you gotta do is open the door-”

 

“No.”

 

Noctis' face twisted, eyes flashing like flames. “Why? Why would you let me rot in here! In Gralea you told me you wanted me...you wanted my body, so I'm giving it to you! Take me and help me get outta here!”

 

Gladio shook his head, “I'm not that stupid, Noct. I know what you're doing.” Gladio had to wonder though how Noctis had known about his secret, burning desire. He thought he'd kept it well hidden from the prince, separated his duty from his own selfishness. Obviously he'd slipped up somewhere. “I came down here to...damn it...I don't know why I came down here. I guess I really hoped that maybe you'd be...I dunno, better.” He ran a large hand down his face, laughing bitterly into his palm. “I'm so stupid. I've fucked everything up...this...this is all on me. I should've done more for you, protected you better but I-I failed...It's my fault you ended up like this, I should've done more, stopped that bastard Izunia from getting his filthy fucking hands on you! All I ever wanted was to protect you.” Gladio took a shuddery breath and looked up to see Noctis giving him a confused look, “We'll get you better, Highness, I swear it. I'll do it if it's the last thing I ever do.”

 

Noctis stepped back, his eyes flickering as he searched Gladio's face for something. Slowly he shook his head, swallowing and licking his lips again. “No...no this is a...a trick. Yeah, it's one of his tricks again. I've just gotta be a good boy and he'll make it go away.” He muttered breathlessly, lifting a shaking hand as if to ward off a blow from Gladio, “Just...just go away. I haven't done anything wrong! P-Please, don't hurt me again. I can do better! I promised I'd do better!” Tears shimmered in the corners of his eyes and Gladio frowned in confusion, it was such an abrupt change in Noctis' demeanour that it threw him completely.

 

“Noct?”

 

“Just...just go away! Leave me alone, whoever you are!” Noctis fell back down on his bed and curled up on himself, covering his head with his arms. He was visibly shaking, his voice cracking with pure fear as he muttered himself into a circle, his words disjointed and confused.

 

Gladio backed off, knowing his presence was only making Noctis worse. His heart ached so bad he clutched it as he finally turned away, hearing a heart-wrenching sob escape the tortured prince. Gladio fought the urge to run, to flee from Noctis' broken mind and the terror he exuded like a mist. This was worse than the sexy, blood covered nymph he'd been not a minute previously. It was worse because Gladio knew that that was the real Noctis; a terrified boy trapped in an endless nightmare he couldn't escape from. So Gladio ran like coward, jogging up the short set of stairs and past the new guards to return to his rooms.

 

“Prompto?”

 

Prompto turned around from where he was leaning against the railings of the balcony off his room, he saw Ignis standing by the open doors. “Oh, hey. What's up?”

 

“Cor has...found your parents.”

 

Prompto licked his lips, returning his gaze back to the city as it sprawled beneath him. “Huh. Where were they this time?”

 

“Duscae, apparently. They said they were researching a new species of animal they've found.”

 

“Well...good...I guess.” Prompto hesitated, his hand curling around the sweat band hiding his tattoo.

 

“I had no idea your parents were scientists.”

 

“Yeah...I guess it makes sense...you know, considering what I am.”

 

“You are more than welcome to return home to see them, if you wish.”

 

Prompto hesitated again, chewing on his bottom lip. “No...I...I don't think that'd be a good idea, not with...with everything else going on...I mean, if it's ok if I stay a bit longer?” He added, glancing over nervously at Ignis who smiled.

 

“You're always welcome within the citadel, Prompto.”

 

Prompto sighed in relief, “Thanks. I just...don't feel ready to see them just yet.”

 

“I understand. Is there a message I can send them?”

 

“Yeah, tell them...tell them I'm ok, please.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Thanks, Iggy.”

 

Ignis nodded and turned to leave, he paused and looked back over his shoulder; “Prompto?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I haven't seen my own parents since I was six years old, I can...understand your feelings.”

 

“You can?” Prompto smiled weakly, “How come you were so young?”

 

“My mother was a part of the crown's legal staff, my uncle is a secretary here...when I turned six Regis was searching for a companion for his three year old son and my mother offered me up for the role. Naturally I wasn't too impressed but we were never that well off, it would ensure that I had a roof over my head and food in my belly. Regis took me in and...I have never looked back. I receive letters from her on occasion but really, we were never that close to begin with. I have few regrets.”

 

Prompto smiled, “Thanks, Iggy.”

 

Ignis nodded then and finally left the boy alone with his thoughts, Prompto stared out across the city and watched the sun set beyond the wall. He took a shaky breath and pushed himself away from the balcony, turning back to his room. He went to the chest of draws and rummaged through it, Cor had been kind enough to go to his home and pick him up some stuff. Prompto paused when he spotted his phone sitting on top of the draws, he reached for it, his fingers sliding over the screen. He didn't remember having it on him when he'd been rescued and it was weird seeing it now, he gulped and picked it up, opening the screen. He was greeted with a picture of himself grinning with Noctis beneath his arm in a headlock. He smiled down at the image, remembering making it his background when it was taken. He hit his images and started to scroll through, immediately he was assaulted by an image so sickening he almost threw the phone into the wall. He was crouched above Noctis, gripping a handful of his hair and showing him off to the camera like he was some sort hunting trophy. Prompto swiped past to another, this one the photographer couldn't be seen but there was Gladio's huge bulk, balls deep in Noctis' body. Noctis' fingers were white as they clawed at the metal floor, eyes screwed shut in agony. Prompto put a shaking hand to his mouth, eyes wide and hands shaking as he scrolled past again and again, all the recent pictures showed something horrific until he reached one that hurt him more than any other. Noctis was lying on a pile of his filthy clothes, eyes blank and dark as he stared mindlessly up at the ceiling. He was nude, covered in scabbed over wounds, his fingers twisted in unnatural angles and his lips parted. His face was spattered with blood and semen, he looked like a ragdoll, cast aside when the child grew bored of it. “S-Shit...” Prompto swallowed back bile and started to delete as many of the images as he could, even as his eyes teared up. He shook violently, ignoring the few images on there that depicted himself lying on an operating table, eyes wide and vacant with tubes coming out of his body. He dropped the phone to the floor, swearing he could hear Ardyn's laughter as he bolted for the bathroom.

 

“Hey! Hey, you!”

 

The Kingsglaive who had been tasked with guarding the prince paused as he walked past his cell, he looked back and saw the Prince looking at him through hair that was still matted with blood. “Your highness?”

 

“What's your name?”

 

The Kingsglaive frowned, lifting a hand and removing the mask he wore; “Your highness, you've known me for ten years.”

 

Noctis tilted his head to the side, eyes moving slowly over the man's face, “...Ulric...” He said slowly, as if tasting the name. “Nyx...Nyx Ulric.”

 

“That's right, I used to drive you around sometimes.”

 

“Hero they call you.”

 

Nyx smiled, a strangely relaxed expression, “Yeah. Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

“I'm hungry.” The prince demanded softly, eyes moving away from Nyx as if he was already bored. “Bring me some food.”

 

“I'll get right on it, any preferences?”

 

Noctis blinked, “Cake. I really like Iggy's orange sponge cake.”

 

“I'll see if Ignis is around.” Nyx turned and walked away, feeling Noctis' weird eyes boring into his back like knives. It was weird how he hadn't recognised him, he'd been doing odd duties for the prince since he'd started at the Kingsglaive, but perhaps his time in enemy hands had addled his memories.

 

When Nyx had gone Noctis fell back against the wall, slowly sinking down it as shadows stretched, reaching for him before forming a tall, imposing figure. “You got rid of the guard.”

 

“Yeah.” Noctis looked up at Ardyn, seeing those amber eyes smiling down at him.

 

“Good boy.” Ardyn crouched and beckoned, Noctis crawled towards him and felt a gloved hand slide into his filthy hair. He closed his eyes and let himself be pulled into Ardyn's lap. “Very good, now I can give you your next instructions in peace.”

 

Noctis shivered, those hands sliding down his ribs. He listened as Ardyn told him what to do, most of it involved waiting which he could do. He had to show Ardyn that he could be good, that he was able to please him. The pain he could inflict was overwhelming, it was better he was a good boy. Ardyn liked good boys. He didn't like it when Ardyn was angry, it was terrifying and he would cause the demons in his head to scream, it gave Noctis a headache just thinking about it. He felt Ardyn's hand between his legs so he spread them eagerly, wanting nothing more than to please the man. “A-Ardyn...” He whispered, eyes opening as he was pushed over onto his back.

 

“Hush now, we wouldn't want to disturb the other guard, would we?” Ardyn muttered and smirked down at the prince as fear flickered in his burning red eyes. “Good. Now, relax...there's a very good little prince.”

 

Prompto walked slowly down the hall from the elevator, nervously glancing around himself. He chewed on his lower lip as he felt the press of the entire citadel above him. It was nerve wracking to think that so many tonnes of solid stone were above him, what would it take for all of it to just suddenly collapse and bury him? He groaned at that thought and shook it from his head, he really shouldn't be thinking too much in case it made him back out. It seemed that very few people could get Noct to talk now, the prince had sunk further and further into himself until even his own father couldn't get a word out of him. According to Gladio he just sat in a corner and stared across the room with blank eyes, like he was listening to something beyond normal human hearing. Prompto hadn't seen him since shooting him, he hadn't felt ready but now he was running out of excuses. No one else could get through to Noctis and he was the only one who hadn't tried. He took a breath, steeling himself and continued down into the prison.

 

“Prompto, right?” The guard asked him in a friendly voice.

 

Prompto nodded, “Yeah...Uh...I'm Noct's friend.”

 

“Yeah, I remember you. He's just down there, on the left.”

 

“Thanks.” Prompto gave the Kingsglaive a nervous grin before following the pointed finger. He walked a few more feet, checking each cell on the left before he finally found the right one. He moved towards the door, fingers curling around frozen iron as he stared at the ruin of his best friend. “N-Noct...?” He muttered, biting his lip. Noctis was sitting against his bed, eyes on the ceiling, his body bound by a straight jacket. Prompto had been told that after Ignis visited Noctis had been sent into a fit of terrified screaming, he had ripped at his hair, gouged at his own face and skin until he was bleeding. He had to be sedated again lest he hurt himself more. Prompto swallowed, trying again; “Hey, Noct...I-it's me...It's Prompto.” Noctis' breathing didn't change, he continued to gaze blankly up at the ceiling. “Noct...please...” Prompto sank to his knees before the cell, pressing his forehead against the bars and closing his eyes. “I know what he did to you...what he did to both of u-us. I...I just wanna know you're ok. We're....we're gunna make you better, buddy and...and we're gunna go out when we do, maybe try out some of the new games down at the arcade, yeah? You remember that, Noct? We bunked off of school loads of times, huh? D-Do you remember that time Iggy caught us? Man, he was furious...never seen him loose it like that, huh?” Prompto chuckled weakly at the memory but when he opened his eyes Noctis was still seemingly unaware of his presence. Prompto choked on a sudden upsurge of emotion, he took a sharp breath and forced himself to continue. “I was out today...first time in a long time, taking pictures. I saw a really cute dog, kinda reminded me of Pryna. The lady let me pet him! It was so cute. Iris has been doing some training with Cor, apparently after bugging Gladio half to death...you know what buddy? We...we all kinda miss you. Nothing's the same anymore. I dunno how long I can do this...Gladio's...Gladio's a mess, he thinks it's his fault we were captured. He's not sleeping, barely eating. Ignis is trying but he's exhausted too, he's doing the work of several men because...well...since you last escaped we're kinda-uh...short staffed. I'm also getting some training, wouldn't you know? Cor told me he didn't wanna see me get killed next time something happened. He...he says I'm an impressive shot, considering my eyesight's pretty bad.” Prompto chuckled. “Who would'a guessed? The fat, useless kid from school growing up to shoot better than a Crownsguard? Can't really believe it.” Prompto sighed, sitting down and crossing his legs, he looked at Noctis and noted there was a change in his breathing. “Noct? Hey, you in there somewhere?”

 

“...P-prompto?”

 

Prompto gasped, moving forward eagerly. “Yeah? What can I do, bud?”

 

“Tell...” Noctis' voice was scratchy, barely even there and Prompto had to strain to hear him. “Tell dad...to get Luna. She...only she c-can make the noise stop...” Noctis closed his eyes and groaned, “It's so _loud_ , Prompto.”

 

“Hey, it's ok. I c-can go get your dad-”

 

“No! S-Stay...please...keep talking...The voices are...quiet when you talk...”

 

Prompto watched as a single tear slipped down Noctis' cheek, he settled back down and took another breath, “Sure. I'll talk forever if you want me to.”

 

Noctis' lips twitched into something almost resembling a smile.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, new chapter! I'll just point out in case it's not obvious that Ardyn is actually not appearing physically to Noctis, it's all in his head and all his injuries are self inflicted after he's rescued from Gralea. 
> 
> In this chapter I'm focusing a little more on the characters surrounding Noctis and how they're dealing with the trials (not very well, lol) and their different ways of coping. There is a bit of Noct/Ardyn interaction because I love hurting fictional characters. Anyway, enjoy.

“Gladio, how are you feeling?”

 

Gladio sighed when he heard Ignis at the door of the Crownsguard training rooms, he looked up from where he was sat leaning against a wall. “Fine.” He grunted, hauling himself to his feet as Ignis moved towards him.

 

“His Majesty has managed to contact Lady Lunafreya through his spy network, they are now planning on how best to remove her from Tenebrae.”

 

“Isn't that just gunna put her ladyship at risk?”

 

“Perhaps, but she is a valuable hostage. It is highly unlikely they would risk harming her.”

 

“Huh, an' how're we supposed to trust that?”

 

Ignis shrugged, “What choice do we have? Noct insists he needs her to heal him and, as we both know, the power of the oracle is unrivalled.”

 

Gladio couldn't dispute that, he went to the pile in the corner where he had stashed his training equipment and rummaged around for a bottle of water. “How is he?” He asked as he withdrew what he was after and unscrewed the cap.

 

“According to Prompto he's as well as can be expected, although I have attempted to talk with him he still refuses.” Despite Ignis' clinical tone Gladio knew him well enough by now to sense the deep sadness beneath his words.

 

“He'll get better.” Gladio said, but it was obvious he spoke mostly for his own benefit. He finished the water and stashed the bottle back in his bag. “I gotta-”

 

“Why don't you go see him, Gladio?”

 

“What?”

 

“I'm sure he would appreciate a visit-”

 

“No.” Gladio frowned, swinging his bag over his shoulder. He shifted, pulling on his baseball cap and glaring at the opposite wall. “He doesn't wanna see me...he...doesn't need to.”

 

“Gladio, you're not the only one he's afraid of.”

 

“He shouldn't be afraid of any of us!” Gladio snapped, anger masking his resentment and pain, “You didn't see him the last time, Ignis! He talked like I'd already...like we'd already...” Gladio winced, cheeks flushing beneath his stubble. “Doesn't matter. I've gotta go, Iris needed help with her homework.” He started towards the door but Ignis followed, refusing to let him go.

 

“You were briefed on the new information Prompto gave us, you know what that...that _creature_...did to him! He did it using our faces, of course he's afraid of us! However, we have to show him that it was never us in the first place. He needs to know that we would never dare hurt him and that he's still loved, Gladio; this is more important than your self-pity!”

 

“Self pity?” Gladio rounded on his friend, fury written across his face. “This has nothing to do with me or my feelings-”

 

“Come off it, Gladio! I've known you for years, this has everything to do with your feelings. You're moping because you feel as if you've let Noctis down, well, by that logic we all have! His father never told him the truth of his destiny, he never told him the burden he is forced to bear. I should have kept a closer eye on him, I am fully aware of what he gets up to at night. Prompto should never have been with him, then perhaps he never would have been used to pacify Noctis...we all share some portion of the blame but no one else is beating themselves up about it. Instead we're attempting to _help_ Noctis.”

 

Gladio bit back a scathing retort, settling for intensifying his glare. “You weren't there, Ignis. You didn't see him...like...that...I...” Gladio took a breath, turning away as he scrubbed at his beard. “Gods, he had bruises on his throat...bruises that looked like _my_ hands.”

 

Ignis shifted behind Gladio, fidgeting with his glasses, “You would never-”

 

“No, I wouldn't...but...” Gladio shivered, the sweat from his work-out drying on his skin. “I might've. I could've easily held him down, Iggy...He's so...small...I...My hands fit perfectly around his neck...and when he was in front of me, his eyes... _shit_...” Gladio shook his head, voice cracking.

 

“Gladio...Are you-?”

 

“I'm going home.” Gladio shoved the door open before he said any more, before he could give himself away completely. Ignis stood there, watching his retreating back with eyes that saw way too much.

 

Noctis' left arm ached with a bone-deep throb. He lay on his back, one leg dangling off of the bed as he stared blindly up at the ceiling. Several crystalline tears slid slowly down his cheek as cool air chilled his damp thighs. People had come in and removed his straight jacket so that he could eat but his tray of food lay untouched by the cell door. As soon as the guards had left Ardyn had appeared to make sure that he left his mark. Noctis' body was covered in deep scratches, wounds that resembled those made by rabid dogs rather than human hands. Bruises ached on his hips from Ardyn's hands, his finger prints forever burned into Noctis' very psyche. He would always feel them there; those cold, icy fingers digging into his bones. He closed his eyes, shuddering as he listened to Ardyn's heavy boots against the dungeon floor.

 

He was no longer quite human, Noctis was aware of that by now. Whatever he had taken from inside Prompto was changing him slowly, he could feel it working beneath his skin, twisting his soul and making his body do things while his mind was trapped forever in a cage with Ardyn. It was hell. He was living in hell.

 

His other self, the one controlled by whatever dark forces crawled inside his flesh, spoke to people. Noctis could hear it now, talking to Prompto, convincing him that it was the real Noctis. He was too afraid to force himself to retake his body, he had managed it a few times but it was draining. It left him weak and each time he did it, Ardyn was there when he was forced to retreat back into his mind-prison. Ardyn liked to punish him for these tiny acts of rebellion and the punishments were severe. Sometimes the injuries would transfer over to his real body and when he would wake with full control he would feel Ardyn there, like a poison. He hated it. He loved it.

 

He choked on a sob as cool fingers caressed his face, “Such a lovely face, my dear Noctis...it would be such a shame for me to damage it permanently. We wouldn't want you to be too scarred now, would we?”

 

Noctis shook his head, eyes closing tightly as his heart hammered against his ribs in desperation. “P-Please...please don't...”

 

“Hush now, all you have to do is allow things to run their course. It would be far easier on you if you simply accepted the daemons within you, then perhaps we wouldn't have to continue this painful ritual.”

 

Noctis opened his eyes, more tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked into Ardyn's face. “I...I can't...”

 

“Such a shame, dear boy.” Ardyn smirked, his face growing deathly pale as veins as black as midnight spiderwebbed outwards. His eyes turned black, his irises turning gold. Noctis shuddered and turned away, unable to look upon the face of what he would likely become. A reminder that he was losing the battle. Soon, Ardyn would claim him utterly; body and soul.

 

Prompto watched as Noctis flinched, his eyes flickered from blue to red and his hands flew to his head as if he was getting a headache. “Noct? Hey, buddy, you ok?”

 

“Ugh...yeah...” Noctis groaned, curling in on himself as if in abject agony. “...hurts...” He moaned. “No...no...please...s-stop...stop...” He shuddered, his body going rigid. Prompto leapt to his feet in panic as Noctis fell to the floor, face hitting the stone with a sickening crunch. He moaned and twitched, hands curling into fists in his hair as he rolled over, blood pouring down his face from his nose.

  
“N-Noct...I'll go get help...” Prompto gasped, taking a step back as Noctis gave voice to a scream that made all the hairs on Prompto's arms stand on end. Another scream and Noctis' voice cracked, he jerked, his back arching unnaturally and Prompto saw black, viscous fluid dribble down his chin from his mouth. His teeth were stained with it as he bared them in a pained snarl. Prompto turned on his heel and ran for help.

 

Gladio was just moving towards the doors of the palace when he saw Prompto leap from a nearby elevator, he was gasping and sweating as he spotted Gladio. His blue eyes wide with terror. “G-Gladio!” He called, running for him. “Help! I-It's N-No-”

 

“Show me.” Gladio demanded, dropping his cumbersome bag and following Prompto back the way he'd come.

 

Ten minutes later and they were running down the long corridor that led to the dungeons, Prompto close to Gladio's heels. They came to halt as they drew level with a group of guards, mostly Kingsglaive. “Outta my way!” Gladio bellowed and the guards stood back, giving him wary looks. He charged forward and found Noctis' cell door open. Noctis himself lay on the floor, his arms splayed outwards and his eyes glazed. His chest heaved and his fingers twitched. Gladio was at his side in a second, on his knees and reaching out a hand to touch his Prince's face. Nyx was knelt the other side, fear written plainly across his face. “Noct...hey, Noctis, wake up!” Gladio turned his charges face towards him but Noctis' eyes remained unseeing. Gladio could see long, bloody gouge marks on his arms, criss-crossing his stomach and he could see bruises of varying colours covering his starved body. Wasted muscles tensed and released and Noctis arched his back, agony flitting over his face before he was slammed back to the floor as if by some invisible force. “Damn it, Noct...you're stronger than this!” Gladio's voice cracked as he leaned over the tortured prince, he ran a hand down his face with as much tenderness as he could muster. “C'mon, kid, you'll get through this...I trained you, I know you.”

 

Prompto hovered uncertainly by the doors, he could hear more people coming down the hall but he was too worried about his friend to think who it could be. He wrapped his arms around himself, fighting off his own choking terror as memories flitted across his mind, like an old film roll. He swallowed back bile as the bruises on Noctis' body were brought into sharp relief when Gladio started to check him over. He was helpless. Utterly useless. He sank to his knees, one hand clamped over his mouth as he watched the horrible scene unfold.

 

Abruptly Noctis rolled onto his side as if pushed, his hands scrabbled at the stone beneath him, nails snapping off as another scream echoed down the hall. He jerked, twisted out of Gladio's grasp before convulsing violently again. With a terrible retching sound he vomited black over the floor, shuddering and gasping before finally falling back to the floor, his body limp and unresponsive. Gladio grabbed him, hauling him into his lap to get a better look at his face, it was as white as a sheet, the skin around his eyes grey. The black liquid leaked from between his lips as he breathed raggedly. His eyes were half-open but Gladio was pretty sure he was finally unconscious.

 

“Is he-?” Nyx began in a hoarse voice but he was interrupted by the King's timely entrance. Ignis was hot on his heels as he flew into the room and gazed down at his son cradled in Gladio's arms.

 

“Noctis...” Regis hobbled into the small room and Gladio gently lifted the prince into his arms, he rose and placed him gently on the bed now that the fit was over. The King moved to his side and knelt with a wince, knees cracking as he let his stick fall from his hand. He lifted his hands to hover over Noctis' chest, watching it rise and fall a moment before closing his eyes. The air crackled, becoming heavy and dense as if a storm was on the horizon. Blue light spread outward from Regis' shaking hand as he muttered under his breath, some sort of prayer. The seconds ticked by, tension thick and Gladio shifted awkwardly until finally the King gasped and wrenched his hand back. Clarus stepped in then, catching him before he could hit the floor.

 

“Your majesty?” Clarus asked in a low voice.

 

“I'm fine.” Regis blinked, forcing himself upright and waving off his Shield's help as he took up his stick again and dragged himself laboriously to his feet. “The King's of Lucis are no healers.” He muttered, wiping sweat from his wrinkled brow with a handkerchief handed to him by Clarus. “However, I managed to ease some of his pain...I think. I hope it will help him rest.”

 

“As should you, your majesty.” Clarus muttered under his breath so that only Gladio and Ignis could hear. “You will end up ruining yourself if you keep this up, you know the crystals powers better than I do but I'm pretty sure it was not meant to be used in such a way.”

 

Regis managed a weak little smile, “Unfortunately only the oracle is blessed with healing powers...or at least, now it is so. Long ago, it was much different.”

 

“Come, your majesty, he's sleeping now and so must you.”

 

“I can rearrange any appointments you have, your majesty.” Ignis offered quietly, his hands at his sides shaking imperceptibly.

 

“Thank you, Ignis.” Regis sighed, his voice weak as his Shield helped him out of the cell.

 

Finally the younger members of the group were left alone with Noctis, Ignis stepped forward and looked down at Noctis' sleeping face while Gladio fell to his knees beside the bed. He reached out and clasped one of Noctis' small hands in his own, bringing it to his forehead as he bowed his head. Prompto remained stuffed into a corner, eyes wide and a little unfocussed as he screwed himself into a tight ball and trembled. He was in a place he thought he had escaped, he was lying on a table, the metal cool beneath his naked body. He was seeing the shadow of his father looming over him, taunting, goading, hurting...

 

Ignis heard a heart-wrenching sob and a soft thud, he turned to see Prompto fallen to his side and curled into a fetal position. He had his hands in his hair as he shook violently. Ignis moved to his side and crouched down, not daring to touch him yet. “Prompto...? It's Ignis...do you remember me?” Prompto whimpered but nodded. “Just listen to my voice; you're in Insomnia, you're perfectly safe. You're among friends. It's ok. You're safe, I promise.”

 

Gladio listened to Ignis coaxing Prompto back to the present, his gentle, smooth voice easing even Gladio's bruised heart. He only wished Noctis was that easy to convince. He sighed heavily, feeling Noctis' frozen fingers between his own, he tried to warm them but it was as if the prince was made of ice. They had gone to Gralea to retrieve the prince and his friend, what they had come back with were two very disturbed, broken boys. Prompto had had several of these break downs in the past few weeks, usually Ignis would find him hidden in his closet muttering rapidly to himself. Gladio was unable to drag the poor blond from whatever hell he was re-living so Ignis generally did it. Ignis' gentle voice was obviously much more preferable to Gladio's rougher tones.

 

Time passed, to Gladio it could have been an hour or a day, he had no idea. His knees were going numb and the grip he had on Noctis' hand was likely too tight but he couldn't let go. He could feel Noctis' pulse thudding against his wrist and it was comforting, in fact he could feel his eyes drifting shut despite his discomfort.

 

“Gladio?”

 

Ignis' voice disturbed his half-asleep state and he jerked his head up, blinking; “Huh?”

 

“You should go home and sleep. Iris has told us you haven't slept in days, you need your rest just as much as the rest of us.”

 

Gladio glanced over to the corner where Prompto was now standing, he still looked pale and a little weak but he managed a watery little smile. “Nah, I'll be fine here.” He grunted and turned his eyes back to Noctis. “He needs...” He trailed off, knowing he was doing the exact opposite he had been doing since he had last visited the prince. “He needs someone here.”

 

Ignis considered him carefully before placing a hand on his shoulder, “I can have them bring you some food and perhaps some spare bedding.”

 

“Thanks. I...I'm his Shield...I need to be at his side. If I leave, bad shit happens.”

 

“I understand.” Ignis returned to Prompto and whispered to him briefly before leading him out of the room, Prompto looked back once before ducking his head and following Ignis.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly lighter chapter this time...maybe. Please enjoy friends and I promise this IS going somewhere, I'm just a sadist who enjoys dragging out the pain.

 

_You should be angry at them, Noctis..._

 

_Don't you hate them?_

 

_They betrayed you._

 

_They hurt you._

 

_They lied._

 

_You have no friend's outside of this world, here it is just you and I._

 

_Only I can understand your turmoil, your highness. They never will and they will never try to._

 

_You cannot trust anyone._

 

_They don't really care about you, why should they? You're nothing but a burden they've been forced to protect._

 

_You're a brat. Spoiled, unsociable. Why on Eos would anyone truly want to spend any time with you?_

 

_Of course they hate you, Noctis, who wouldn't? After all, you're just a toy...especially to him._

 

_Aw, how sweet, you love him, don't you? Such a shame he will never return your feelings. He only wants something to warm his cock._

 

_Do you remember what it was like, Noctis? Being held down by his huge hands? Oh but you loved it, didn't you? I remember hearing your cries. You begged, do you remember?_

 

_You're so pretty, it's no wonder he likes to fuck you. It is, after all, all you're good for._

 

_A puppet prince. A doll for use by the gods. That is all you are and were ever meant to be...and isn't that a sad picture, hmm?_

 

_Hush now, your highness, it's ok. I will make you strong. I can make them all hurt...we can do it together and spit in the faces of the gods._

 

_All you have to do is relax..._

 

_Let them in, Noctis. The pain will stop._

 

_Just let it happen._

 

_Enjoy it._

 

_Feed on it._

 

_Become strong..._

 

Several days later and the King was greeting Lady Lunafreya in the throne room. He rose from his seat, eyes wide as they landed upon the young woman as she entered the hall. She smiled, a pure thing. Regis couldn't help but return it as relief flooded his body. “Luna...” he breathed, pain flickering in his eyes.

 

“Your Majesty.” Luna curtsied, head lowering before she rose again and the smile slid from her face. “As much as I would love to indulge in pleasantries, we do not have the luxury.” She took a breath, “My brother is searching for me, I have very little time.”

 

“Of course, of course. I will take you straight to him.”

 

Luna nodded as the King descended the stairs, his staff making clicking sounds against the marble. Finally he reached her side and she slid her arm through his, the proximity made him remember the time he had been forced to leave her behind. “I'm so sorry.”

 

“You have no need to apologise.” Luna replied as they walked out of the room and followed two guards down the hall. “I was surprised when you contacted me, I thought-”

 

“I would have done it sooner if I could have been certain it would not put your life at risk. I only did so now because circumstances are grave.”

 

“I understand, your majesty.”

 

“I will warn you, however, that he is...changed.” Regis said delicately, grimacing as his knee pained him. “He's sick...very sick.”

 

Luna remained quiet as they entered the elevator, the two guards standing either side of the doors. They descended in silence, worry thick between them and tainted by unspoken wishes and unfulfilled dreams. Regis had wanted Noctis to marry Lunafreya, had gone so far as to propose the idea to her mother. However, before it could have all been finalised Tenebrae was attacked. He was still weighed down by guilt for not doing more to rescue her or her brother, he could have done nothing for their parents but they had only been children. He was tortured every day by his decision...an impossible choice that he had been forced to take. To leave two innocents behind to save the one who would save the world. He closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the lift, lost in painful memories until the doors opened.

 

Gladio was roused by the sounds of footsteps and soft voices, he yawned and sat up, scrubbing at his head as his eyes moved automatically to Noctis' limp body. He moved to his knees and checked on the prince but he lay still as ever, eyes closed and breathing softly. His lips were parted, still scarred and bruised. He was pale and thin, his bones too prominent as he had refused to eat on too many occasions. His sleep was deep, he did not stir as the voices drew close and the door was unlocked. Gladio turned and was surprised to see a woman dressed in white, her pale hair tied up in a plait that fell over her shoulder. Her eyes went straight to Noctis and without a word she was moving forward. Gladio had met her once, a very long time ago when they had both been little more than children. She was a year older than him and he remembered being captured by her beauty. She moved past him, barely even registering his presence as she knelt delicately at Noctis' side.

 

“Gladio?” The king said, seeming surprised. “Have you been here all this time?”

 

“Yes, your majesty...I'm sorry, I wasn't-”

 

“No. No it's...good. I'm glad that he's got such loyal friends.” Regis smiled weakly and Gladio tried to return it but it fell from his face rapidly. If only the king knew exactly the kinds of thoughts that had plagued Gladio at night, thoughts of his son nude and pressed up against his desk. He turned away, hiding his shame. He had no right and never would. His feelings for Noctis, his desire, all had to be pushed away. He had to control himself, far better than he had been and not just for his own sake.

 

Luna gently pulled the covers back from Noctis' chest, revealing the true horror of what he had done to himself. She sighed, the sound speaking of grief as she looked upon the prince. He was little more than skin, bones and thick, ropey scar tissue. His body wrecked by his own hands and, before that, the hands of a mad man. He was sickly and pale but she could see that the worst damage was not physical. Being the oracle, she could see what others could not. She could see the darkness running through Noctis' veins like blood, she could see it eating away at him and destroying what had once made him human. It would take days to rid him completely of the scourge. This was unlike anything she had dealt with before, an advanced case such as this would normally have rendered the victim inhuman but due to Noctis' royal blood and inherent magic it was turning him into something else...some... _other_. He would have a voice. He would be immensely strong, able to think and reason like any other human, however, he would no longer be human. He would be immortal, his flesh made stronger, his mind sharper. It would twist him into something that resembled the boy he had been before but unholy. “Oh, dear, sweet Noctis...” She sighed under her breath and placed a gentle hand on the side of his face. She could see his battle, his struggle against the poison that invaded his body. She could see that he was losing. Whatever was going on inside his head it was wearing him down. She had to stop it. “I need time to heal him, it may take a few days...I...I've never seen a case so terrible. He's not beyond my help...yet.”

 

Regis felt a wave of relief, he lifted a hand to his face to hide the presence of tears; “Thank you, Luna...” He said in an emotion laden voice.

 

“It is my duty as the oracle to protect the King of Kings, your highness...and...it is my desire as his friend.”

 

_At first Noctis wasn't sure what was wrong. He was lying in a bed, he knew that much and there were people whispering around him but he couldn't make out their words. He was cold, so cold but unable to shiver. He couldn't move or open his eyes so he lay in the darkness and allowed his other senses to give him some idea as to what was happening. Then he felt warmth. It was unlike anything he had experienced before, a strange tingling racing through his fingers from his hand. It made him twitch and groan, the sensation wasn't exactly unpleasant but it made his skin crawl. It began slowly, a steady flow of warmth spreading up his arm towards his chest but, as it reached his heart it began to become painful. He shuddered, his body tensing and a gasp escaping his lips. A warm hand descended on his brow, a voice muttering to him that he vaguely recognised. The hand was big, big and familiar and sent a sudden jolt of pure panic through him. He tried to shy away but he couldn't get his body to move. The other hands, ones that clutched his own, were smaller and again a voice spoke to him. This one too he recognised. He tried to pull away, to break the contact between them, it was too much, too painful. The heat was like fire, filling his mind and body with an agony almost beyond endurance. The invisible flames crawled through his veins, searing and burning as they went. He jerked, feeling his body reacting to the pain, his lips parted on a silent scream but he still had so little control. Terror filled him, building like an inferno until he felt something was about to burst inside him._

 

“I-is he...is he ok?” Gladio's face fell as he watched Noctis' back arch off of the bed, his face twisting in what was obviously pain. He was surrounded by a soft yellow glow, holy light spread slowly over his skin and gave off a gentle warmth.

 

“He's in pain...unfortunately that cannot be helped. The daemonic energy within him is slowly being destroyed by the holy light, it is a painful experience.” Luna replied robotically as she focussed on healing, a small frown creasing her pale brows.

 

Gladio swallowed, disliking it but having no choice but to let it happen. He placed his hand gently on Noctis' face, running his thumb slowly over his cheek bone.

 

The room was quiet except for Noctis' twisting and panting, a light sweat had broken out over his skin so Gladio wetted a cloth in a nearby basin he had been using to wash Noctis. He began to run it over his face, hoping it would ease the heat in him.

 

The hours passed slowly, Luna continued her work, ignoring Noct's increasingly agitated movements. Regis had taken a seat brought in by a guard, he sat still and watched intently, desperately hoping and yet too afraid to allow it. He wanted to get up and stop Luna from torturing his son, his parental instincts were warring with his common sense. It had to happen for Noctis' own well being yet he despised every second. His face was drawn, his mouth set in a taught line as his hands rested atop his cane and his eyes flickered back and forth between Luna and Noctis.

 

Outside the citadel's walls the day turned to night. Gladio was exhausted simply watching the healing, he had no idea how Luna felt. It was intense and Noctis was becoming increasingly agitated, he twitched, he rolled his head from side to side and lately had begun to groan. Gladio tried to reassure him but his voice only seemed to make things worse, Noctis jerked away from his touch whenever he tried so he had no choice but to sit back and watch helplessly. He was the Prince's Shield, yet he was useless in the face of the scourge and his own inner daemons. So he sat back on his heels, hands curling into two huge fists as they rested on his thighs; he grit his teeth and _waited_.

 

It was approaching midnight when Luna began to flag, her energy waning and the light diminishing. When she could take it no more she sighed and released Noctis' hand, slowly she opened her eyes and blinked. “I have done what I can for today.” She said, her voice thick with exhaustion.

 

“It is more than I could ever expect, my lady.” Regis replied solemnly.

 

Luna smiled weakly and tried to rise to her feet, she got half way and swayed dangerously but Gladio was there with a steadying arm. She smiled at him. “Thank you, Gladiolus.” She sighed.

 

Gladio sensed movement just as they had turned to leave. He reacted on instinct, pushing Luna roughly before him and out of the cell just as shadows filled the room. The light overhead flickered, making a buzzing sound and the air became thick and unpleasant. The scent of burnt rubber and powerful incense filled the space around them as Gladio turned. Noctis had risen from the bed, eyes glowing like two hot coals. He stood in bare feet, hip cocked and eyes locked on Gladio. A thrill went down the shield's spine, he swallowed but found his throat dry. He tried but was unable to find any trace of the Noctis he knew in those bright, awful eyes. His heart sank. Luna had failed.

 

“Gladio...” Noctis purred, his voice deep and soft and musical. He moved with a liquid grace he had lacked before being kidnapped, a smirk pulling at his lips that spoke of someone with far more experience than Prince Noctis ever had. He slunk closer and closer, Gladio helpless and at his mercy as cool fingers found his bare chest and slowly ran upwards. “Gladio...” Noctis groaned, the sound dripping pure sexuality and it made Gladio's stomach twist in desire. He was unable to look away as Noctis lifted himself up on tip-toe and his lips drew closer and closer...

 

“Gladio!”

 

A command. Gladio jerked back, snapping from the daze Noctis had put him in and stumbling clumsily backwards until he fell into a wall. He gasped, panting as he glanced back over his shoulder to see his father stood in front of Regis and Luna protectively. Only his father's voice could have snapped him out of his delirium. Gladio swallowed and shivered, his cock hard and aching in his confined pants. He took a second to breath, trying to push it away but Noctis was suddenly close again, hands moving, his skin so soft and his lips too inviting. Gladio groaned heavily before lifting both hands and pushing Noctis back away from him, shattering his spell once again. He made it the few steps to the cell doors and slammed through them. They were shut behind him and Regis took a moment to seal them with magic. Inside Noctis screamed, cursing them all. He threatened death, destruction, agony on them and everyone they loved if they didn't let him out. Regis winced but walked away, every step seeming to take far more energy than any complicated magic ever had. Clarus walked at his side, sedate and wary, eyes burning into the back of his sons skull. Gladio couldn't meet his eyes, knowing full well he was going to get a long lecture the second they got home.

 

“It will take days to heal him completely, your majesty.” Luna said as they moved past the guards and into the hallway. “I swear to you I will do all I can to ensure he survives this.”

 

“I believe you my dear.” Regis replied, his voice rough but he managed a smile.

 

Gladio looked back over his shoulder, Noctis' words echoing in his head. He took a breath and tore his eyes away again, moving on with long strides in a vain attempt to outdistance his mistakes and weaknesses.

 

Clarus' office was a stark contrast to Regis'. It was bare of any personal affects, whereas Regis' desk top was covered in family photos and treasured memories. Including strange objects he had collected on his journeys across the world. Clarus, however, did not even have a plant. Gladio had brought him one once when he was a child but Clarus had accidentally killed it, he had admitted this with such guilt Gladio had almost laughed. Now, however, he stood before his father like a scolded child, arms behind his back and head low. Clarus eased himself down into the seat behind his desk and rested his elbows on it, eyeing his son with an unreadable expression. “How long, Gladio?” He asked abruptly, breaking the tense silence and making Gladio wince.

 

“What...what do you mean?”

 

“How long have you been sleeping with the prince?”

 

Gladio jerked, frowning, “What?”

 

Clarus bit back his irritation, lifting a hand to rub at his forehead as if he were getting a headache, “Do not play stupid, boy. I know what I witnessed in that cell! What...what I have difficulty in understanding is how...and why.” he took a breath, “ Why would you destroy something our family family has worked for generations to build? How could you? You...of all people! You're his shield, not his lover! You're breaking a thousand rules...and who knows how many laws! Noctis Lucis Caelum is the son of Kings, Gladio. He was born solely to die for this world, do you understand that? Are you so stupid that you would think it would be ok to have an affair with a boy of such importance? Not to mention how his father...my friend, will react when he hears this...and hear this he must. I refuse to keep something so important from him.” Clarus took a sharp breath, eyes glistening strangely in the lamp light. “I have never, in all my years, been so disappointed in you.” He finished, his voice less than a whisper and like a fatal wound to Gladio's heart.

 

Gladio was struck dumb, mouth hanging open and eyes wide as shock rendered him frozen. He finally found his voice as his father gazed at him, “You honestly believe that I'd actually go out of my way to risk hurting Noct?” he asked finally, blinking as he stared at his father. “Dad, I'm not stupid. I've never touched him! I'd never hurt him! I swear on all the gods.”

 

Clarus searched his face, frowning a little as he saw no trace of a lie. “Then why did his highness seem so...intimate with you?”

 

“I...I have no idea.” Gladio sighed, his knees weakening in relief, Clarus obviously believed him. He sank down into the seat opposite and sat there, slumped and wilted.

 

“You do like him though, don't you?” Clarus asked warily and Gladio was unable to deny it so he only hung his head. Clarus sighed, a heavy, world-weary sound. “I'm sorry, Gladio. I was just...afraid. I didn't mean to scare you.”

 

“No...it's fine. I really shouldn't feel like this but I...I just...”

 

“You can't help it, I do understand. I felt the same way about your mother, not long after we met.” He smiled then, remembering his wife. “She was out of my league and I believe she hated me for many years before finally coming around...then again, it took me far too long to grow up.”

 

“'Least you an' Ma had a chance.” Gladio replied bitterly, “Noctis is...he's destined for more. I can't hold him back from his destiny and I'd never do that to him, but still...” He trailed off, not really knowing where he was going.

 

“I'm sorry. I wish things were different.”

 

Gladio offered his father a lop-sided smile, “And I was allowed to marry the crown prince of Lucis?” He snorted, “It'd never happen.”

 

“No, perhaps not but maybe if you were different people with different destiny's...” Clarus shrugged.

 

“Yeah, but this is reality.” Gladio rose, “I'm gunna go home, check on Iris.”

 

“Of course. Tell her I'll be home for dinner tomorrow.”

 

“Sure.” Gladio left as Clarus pulled a stack of papers towards himself and began to read.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter I am afraid but I really needed to end it where it was, it was fitting and a good end to this particular part of the story. Now we must deal with the fall out of what Ardyn has done to both Prompto and Noctis! :O

Three days after Luna's appearance in Insomnia found her on her knees before Noctis, hands clasped loosely on either side of his head. Their foreheads touched and she kept her eyes closed as she recited a prayer to the gods. Noctis sat against the wall, arms chained above him to keep him from thrashing, Gladio hovered behind Luna, watching warily and trying to crush the hopeful feeling in his chest. Luna spent hours each day tending to the afflicted prince, taking breaks only to eat and drink, it was hard going. As she muttered Gladio noticed Noctis' eyes slide open to reveal eyes ringed in red. His lips parted and formed a name, making Luna open her own eyes.

 

“Noctis.” She said, moving away to get a better look at the prince, he dropped his head forward, hiding behind his hair.

 

Gladio tensed, suddenly feeling the air thicken, clogging in his throat. He reacted instinctively, diving forward and snatching Luna around the waist. He yanked her back just in time as flames erupted in the spot she had just been. Her eyes widened as the stink of sulphur infused the air, Gladio held her, watching as Noctis lifted his head to reveal a smirk. His eyes flashed, flames dancing in them as he looked around himself as if being tied to a wall was perfectly normal. “Oracle...it's good to finally meet you.” It spoke with Noctis' voice but had an edge to it that sent chills down Gladio's spine, he'd seen this creature before but Luna hadn't. She tensed in his arms and frowned. Noctis cocked his head to one side, still smirking and admiring the Princess. “So, you're here to rescue prince charming? Guess he's too caught up in his dreams to rescue himself. You realise, of course, that it's not going to work, don't you? You see, He's got him well and truly trapped. He's not going to let him go that easily...and I'll be honest, this is a nice body, I'm not too keen on letting it go myself. So, how about we cut to the chase here, your little princeling is gone. He's as good as dead. Why don't you just give up already?”

 

Luna pushed Gladio away and stood tall, her eyes set firmly on the creature inhabiting Noctis' body. “I will never give up so long as there is breath in my body, it is my duty as oracle to help the King of Light and I will do whatever it is I must.”

 

“Ooh, pretty words from a pretty thing.” The daemon sang, smiling to reveal pointed teeth. “Maybe if you come closer I'll let your beloved prince out for a while and you two can chat, hmm?” He tilted his head expectantly but Gladio grasped Luna's wrist and shook his head.

 

“Don't.” He warned, needlessly as Luna didn't move.

 

“Ahh, the Shield!” The Daemon exclaimed in delight, eyes burning vividly. “Oh the things your prince thinks about in regards to you...you'd probably be horrified that such a pure young man would have such...filthy thoughts about one of his servants.” He laughed, an evil sound that made Gladio bare his teeth in a snarl.

 

“Give him back.” He growled, advancing a step.

 

The Daemon seemed to consider a moment before shaking his head, “Unfortunately your precious King of Light has gone into a very, very deep sleep and won't be waking any time soon. Which is a shame because I've never known anyone to have such conflicted feelings before. He loves you, Shield, but he also hates you. It appears that you terrify him. What a shame. But, don't worry, _I'm_ not afraid.” The creature smirked ever wider, shifting so that his legs were stretched in front of him. He opened them and leaned back, exposing his chest and body seductively. Slowly he licked his lips. “You want some of this, hmm? I can see it in your eyes, Shield. I can _taste_ your desire. Why don't you come and have a go, huh? You've wanted this body for ages, I know you have...I can see it as clear as day.”

 

Gladio stood firm, glaring at the thing as it moaned heavily. Luna watched the exchange but said nothing, no judgement passed her face and her eyes showed nothing but pity. “Enough.” She said suddenly, snapping the tension as she moved forward. “I do not fear you, creature of the darkness. You cannot harm me.” She knelt once again before Noctis and took hold of his head.

 

Gladio, impressed by Luna's bravery, moved a little closer in case he tried something again but it appeared he was incapable as he squirmed and hissed as the holy light clasped in Luna's hands touched him. He cried out, a long, hissing wail that made Gladio shudder. It was an awful sound, like an animal with a fatal wound.

 

It was agony. Agony beyond endurance. Noctis recoiled but it followed, he tried to escape within the confines of his own subconscious but he was unable to. Ardyn's laughter filled his head as his body jerked violently, eyes rolling into his head and darkness spilling from between his parted lips. Everything was dark and too hot. He was sweating, his muscles aching with the strain as they tensed and didn't relax. His finger nails, already too long, dug bloody crescents into his palms. He wanted to scream but it wouldn't get past the constriction of his throat. This was worse than any torture anyone had put him through before, he didn't understand why it was happening. He had been good, he had done what Ardyn had asked and given up his body to the daemon's infesting it. He wanted it to end. He wanted to escape. He wanted to die.

 

The light filled his entire being, eating away at the darkness in his core. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak, or hear or feel. He was nothing more than a writhing ball of pure pain. His nerves were made of flames, his eyes felt dry inside their sockets and he couldn't move. A flood of copper tasting liquid flowed up his throat, burning as it went before spilling out over his lips. He felt it spatter his legs. More came, his stomach clenching as he vomited up whatever it was that was infecting him. He could hear Ardyn's laughter fading, replaced by the sound of soft voices. Familiar, wrinkled hands held his head, a blissfully cool cloth pressed against his face as feeling slowly returned to his extremities. And then, as if someone was turning the sound up on a radio, he became aware of voices.

 

“Noctis, you're ok now.”

 

Arms held him close, a scent filling Noctis' nose that was familiar and comforting. He pressed his cheek against soft fabric, one hand curling into the shirt. “...D-Dad...” He croaked, still unable to open his eyes, his voice little more than a whisper. Yet Regis held him tighter, burying his nose in Noctis' hair.

 

“I'm here. I'll always be here, my son.”

 

Noctis gave voice to a low, shuddering sob and squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden flood of tears. He didn't have the strength to return the embrace but he buried his head further into his father's chest, hearing his heart beat in a way that reminded him of being a child and falling asleep in his father's office, of being lifted gently half-awake and taken up to his room. He felt his father try to rise with him but someone else stepped forward.

 

“Allow me, your majesty.”

 

That deep voice...Noctis recognised it. His mind was too hazy to think properly of a name but when he felt his body moved against a large chest his reaction was immediate. A small, broken scream escaped bloodied lips, he reached out and pushed at the person trying to take him. He struggled weakly, uselessly against that indomitable strength. Mindless with terror he cried out, struggling, muttering deliriously until the man let him fall back to the floor as his nails caught the skin of his cheek. Noctis shuffled away, shaking his head, eyes frantically snapping open as he scooted backwards into a wall. He pressed himself into it, arms over his head as great sobs wrenched their way free of his chest.

 

“Noctis...Noctis, it's ok. It's just Gladio, you remember him, surely?” Regis muttered soothingly, moving forward slowly so as not to spook his son. “He is your shield, he would never hurt you.”

 

Noctis shivered, meeting his dad's eyes as tears poured down his hollow cheeks. “...No...no don'...m-make me...”

 

“No one is going to make you do anything, my son.” Regis sighed, giving Gladio a helpless look. “Come, can you stand? I do not have the strength to carry you.”

 

Noctis sniffed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve before scrabbling at the wall and lifting himself shakily to his feet. He swayed, darkness encroaching on his vision. Luna moved forward, hand out and pooling with light.

 

“Noctis?”

 

Noctis looked at her, remembering her face from his time in Tenebrae. She had never hurt him. He reached out, their hands meeting and her smile glowed. Strength filled his limbs, breathing became infinitely easier and he felt a tiny, weak little smile on his face. “Thanks.” He rasped and Luna nodded.

 

“It's only temporary, so don't over do it.” She warned him and Noctis felt his trembling smile widen a little more. The light was warm and comforting, nothing like the agony he had endured not minutes before.

 

“Come, Noctis. Let's get you to your room where you'll be more comfortable.” Regis helped his son move towards the door of the cell, Gladio stepping back against the opposite wall so he didn't frighten the prince again. His cheek stung and he put his hand to the wound, when he drew it away again he saw a tiny spot of blood.

 

The king and his son disappeared around the corner, Gladio remained, staring at the blood on his fingers as the wound stung. Noctis' reaction should have been expected, given what that monster had put him through but it was still painful. Gladio had never even considered forcing his attraction upon the prince, he had never even considered that it had been reciprocated. He would never hurt the prince, and yet he felt as guilty as if he had really done what Noct thought he had. He curled his fingers into a fist, lifting his eyes to find Clarus watching him.

 

“Come on, Gladio...let's get you home for some proper rest.” Clarus held out his arm and Gladio went, allowing his father to guide him down the corridor. “Noctis will take some time to recover, but, eventually, he will. At length he will come to trust you again.”

 

Gladio licked his lips, shaken to his very core as he dropped his eyes to his boots. “Really? You really think he'll ever trust me again?”

 

Clarus sighed, “I do. Noctis is many things, Gladio, but he is not stupid. He will soon understand what that Ardyn did to him and that it was all merely illusion. I am not saying that it will happen over night, trauma like that will leave a permanent mark, however, with time and love he can get better.”

 

Gladio took a breath, “We'll see.” He muttered darkly as they passed through the doors and went to the elevator.

 

XXX

 

When Noctis returned to his bedroom his father sent away everyone except Luna. He helped Noctis into bed after helping him clean up and climb into some clean pyjamas. Luna waited nearby, averting her eyes to give him some sense of modesty, not that he was in any fit state to really care. His mind was sluggish, his eyes drooping already even as Regis pulled the duvet up over his chest. He sighed, eyes falling closed as his father ran soothing fingers through his untidy hair. “You will need a hair cut, my boy.” Regis sighed, knowing that Noctis was already asleep but wanting him to hear his voice anyway. “And to put some weight back on, Lucis cannot have their crown prince turning into a skeleton...” Regis' voice cracked, his smile fading as he watched Noctis sleep as peacefully as he had as a child. Tears filled his eyes, burning like acid as he choked on the lump in his throat. All the pain, the stress and every fear Regis had ever had poured out in a sudden, violent rush of emotion. He gripped the prince's hand in his own, bowing his head so that his tears splashed against his too pale skin. “My boy...my poor, poor boy. I am so sorry...sorry for everything...for your fate, for the things that-that monster put you through...for not being able to protect you like I should have! F-forgive me...I never wanted this for you. None of it. If I could take it from you I would.”

 

Luna watched the King grieve for a moment before quietly moving to the door and stepping out, Regis needed this time alone with Noctis. The King's sobs could be heard through the door as it closed behind her, the two Kingsglaive who guarded it turned at the sound, eyes wide as the princess stepped into the corridor. She put a finger to her lips and smiled before walking back to her temporary quarters.

 


End file.
